Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by ally leigh
Summary: 22 year old Lily Hawkins has moved from sunny California to perpetually rainy Forks with her family. She has been waiting for something exciting to happen her whole life, and her wish is about to come true. Rated mainly for language. Paul/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**January 1, 2011**

**I decided to delete the prologue and Chapter 1 because they really aren't necessary for the story. I didn't want to mess up the rest of the chapters, so that's why this isn't being deleted as a chapter. Anyways, just go onto Chapter 2, and the story will start there! **

**ally**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still setting the stage for Lily, so no Paul action for the foreseeable future.**

**...I'm not SM...**

**May: My College Graduation**

"Way to go Lily!" I could hear the cheers and shouts as I crossed the stage and received my diploma from the dean of the college. This was the one good thing about having a large extended family; you always knew where they were in a crowd.

After the ceremony I made my way over to my family, stopping to take countless pictures with friends and teammates. The first person I saw was my sister Alyssa, who almost took me down with a hug.

"Damn shoes, I swear if I didn't love heels so much I would never wear them. And thanks so much for almost knocking me down by the way." I gave my sister a slight glare.

"Well it's not my fault you are so freaking clumsy and balanced challenged. You would think you are tall enough without the heels, but nooo you just had to wear them" My sister retorted.

"Whatever, you know you will try and take them the minute I look away." I was about to go on but my mother chose that minute to intervene.

"Girls! Can't we take you anywhere? I swear you act like a bunch of 5 year olds."

Got to love my mother, taking control of the situation in 2 seconds, and let me tell you, there is nothing like being chastised on my graduation day.

"Sorry Mom, I am a little overwhelmed by the magnitude of today, so please forgive me for falling back on familiar habits." As I said this I could see my sister rolling her eyes, but wouldn't you know it, it worked on my mom. Or not.

"Lily! Did you really think I was going to fall for that?" My mother asked.

"Well I kind of hoped that you would, seeing as I really am overwhelmed by the fact that I just freaking graduated from college!" Wow, saying that really had it sinking in. Terrifying really for those of you who have yet to reach the milestone. Wouldn't you know it but this time it actually worked on my mom.

"Oh Lil, I can't believe you just graduated, it seemed like only yesterday your father and I took you to your first day of kindergarten." Oh no, my mom was starting to tear up, never a good sign as I am a very sympathetic crier and already a little emotional about the whole situation.

"Mom do you think we can save the mother/daughter hugging and crying session for later when we aren't surrounded by 3,000 people?" I was really struggling to keep it together by this point.

"Of course, you are completely right. Where is you father? Your brothers? I can't leave them alone for 2 minutes." Another gift of my mother's was her ability to change the subject in about 2 seconds flat, definitely something I strive for.

"Annie is that you over there?" My dad was shouting. So embarrassing.

"I'm over here Chris" My mother of course shouted back.

You would think my father would be able to see us because with the exception of my mother, we were all taller than the average person.

My dad finally made it over to us and caught me in a bone-crushing hug. "Congratulations Lily. I can't tell you how proud I am of you, graduating college, it was just yesterday that"

"Dad, mom already brought up the kindergarten story, but thanks for the congrats, I couldn't have done it without you two." As I said these last words, I realized how true they were, and how lucky I was to have my parents for support in every decision I made.

My father looked sheepish, "Well it really does seem like only yesterday, now my girl has grown up."

Ok my father really knew how to get me and my mother crying, I think he was tearing up too. Here we are in the middle of a huge crowd trying not to cry too much, but obviously kind of failing.

My brother were happy to break up that touching little moment, "I haven't ever seen so many hot chicks in one place since well, ever." Jamie was the one who uttered this wonderful line, with an enthusiastic Nick nodding beside him.

I swear my brothers are fixated on only one thing these days, and that is definitely girls. At least they are older I guess, but I definitely didn't need to hear about all the 'hot chicks' around me.

"Thanks for breaking up the nice family moment we had going on over here asshole" I of course had to say something, even knowing what was about to come.

"Lily! We have already talked about this. All of you need to act your age and remember where we are at. I swear you are all acting like this is the first time you have ever been in a public place before, and frankly it is embarrassing." Like I said before, nothing like getting chastised by my mother on graduation day. At least everyone else looked a little shame faced after those words by mother.

"Well let's go everyone. We have a lunch to get to." Again, no one can shift gears and attitudes faster than Ann Hawkins.

The rest of the day was perhaps one of the most memorable times in my life. Laughter and togetherness are a potent package, and it is memories like these that strengthen the ties and deepen the love that I had for my family.

In the coming months it will be hard to look back on this day, one of those truly happy moments experienced by everyone in my family, and realize that this was one of the last times we would all be together in the same way.

**….**

**So I hope you all liked this chapter and Lily and the rest of the Hawkins. I know that we aren't caught up to where the prologue is yet, but I don't want rush the story just to get to some better action. **

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. It is still building up to the move to Forks. **

**Also, thanks to Becky'sWriting for the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**...I'm not SM...**

**Day after my Graduation**

As I lay here in bed, I really can't believe that I have just graduated from college.

"Holy hell I'm an adult now!" I exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't take it that far Lil" Jamie couldn't help but butt in as he walked past my room.

"I swear how is it always my door that ends up being open?" I moaned.

"Suck it up its 10:30" My brother started to say as he made his way into my room.

I couldn't help but cut him off there, "Yeah but it is a Sunday, and my first day of summer vacation, minus the whole fact that it won't ever really be like summer vacation again, oh wait I'm going to be a teacher."

"Yeah laugh it up now while you can, Miss I'm an adult now. You know Mom and Dad will start giving you the talk about getting a job. I can't wait to hear that conversation." My brother of course had to taunt me.

I shut him up with a well placed pillow to the face. "What now jackass?"

"Whatever Lily, you just keep being a bitch you always have been." With that parting shot Jamie stalked out of the room.

"Wow there sensitive, did I hurt your feelings?" I said.

Jamie of course responded with a "You wish!"

Okay nothing like a little brother/sister love, but I contend that jackass/bitch are terms of endearment between us. Just as long as mom didn't hear it on a regular basis.

Later on that night, we were sitting around the table eating Sunday dinner when both my parents looked at each other and then me. I was kind of suspicious due to Jamie's comments earlier but I tried to pass it off.

"So Alyssa, what are you doing tomorrow at school?" I randomly asked. Awkward silences aren't my thing; I try to break them up whenever possible.

"We are highlighting and tinting tomorrow, can I practice on you?" She semi-seriously asked.

"Hell no! You know my hair hasn't been touched and if it was it would never go back to this color." I couldn't help but be defensive when she looked at me like that. "Practice on Jamie and Nick, I'm sure they would love to help."

Nick just shook his head and said whatever. Oh how I would love to be a little more laid back like that kid. Jamie on the other hand looked horrified.

"HELL NO! Do you think I'm crazy?" Jamie practically shouted.

Alyssa chimed back in, "You can always just shave it off when it was finished, that way no one would ever know. I swear, and you all call me the drama queen."

Jamie looked like a combination of pissed and sheepish but before he could say anything to that, Mom attempted to lay down the law,

"Lily, Jamie watch your mouths."

"Mother you know we learned those words from the best, and the best meaning you" Ha, see her try and deny that one.

Of course being my mother, she was never short on things to say, "Well just try and watch your mouth, what will your students say if you swear in the classroom?"

"Well as long as I don't tell someone to F off I would think I'm solid, don't you think dad?" I asked, looking to my father for a response.

"Do you really want to get into this now Lily? You shouldn't be swearing around the students at all, just think if one of them told the principle. You would be fired." My dad said this somewhat seriously.

"Okay I was totally joking about the swearing at the kids thing, don't worry it won't happen. Unless of course I were to ever teach Jamie or Nick, they're fair game." I responded.

Ugh. Just thinking about teaching Jamie gives me nightmares, that kid can be so difficult if given the chance. At least he has finally gotten his shit together and actually cares about school now, if only to reach his end goal of joining the army. Oh well at least he has a goal.

I chanced a look at Jamie and he was smirking, uh oh. "Just imagine the things I could do to you if you were my teacher Lily." Exactly what I was talking about, he is freaking evil.

"Don't worry about it you two; I would never let Jamie be in your class Lil. I think that is just asking for World War III." Thank you mother, voice of sanity. "Anyways, your father and I were talking about you Lil. When do you think you will start looking for jobs?"

Dammit I should have taken my brother's words a little more seriously.

Looking up I said,"Mom seriously? First of all graduation was yesterday, and second of all it's May, schools haven't even let out yet. They won't know what positions are available until the end of the year."

"Well it's never too early to start thinking about it. Finding a job should be your main priority." My dad said.

"Don't worry Dad, it is." Honestly, did my parents think I was going to become some deadbeat now that I have finished school?

As we finally finished up dinner, and I successfully dodged more questions about trying to find a job, my sister just had to ask "So how firm a no was that on the highlighting Lily?"

I turned and gave her my patented Lily Hawkins look, which summed up what I could not in words.

"Okay geez I was just asking." My sister said.

"Well go ask Nick because he looked willing enough to do it." My sister looked excited at the prospect. So much so that she just had to run out of the kitchen yelling for him. Oh well, better him than me.

"Better him than me." Jamie said echoing my thoughts.

I mentioned this to my brother, "It's scary how alike we can be, I definitely just said those exact words in my head."

Little did we know that at this exact moment my mother had received that call that would set the events into motion that would change our lives forever.

…

**So there is another chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

**Also, I'm looking for middle names to go with Lily, Alyssa, James (Jamie), and Nicholas (Nick) Hawkins. I'm having a hard time thinking of ones that flow together. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Friends, here is another chapter. I would love to get more of a response in the form of reviews, if that's cool with you. Thanks.**

**Also, thanks to Becky'sWriting for another review!  
**

**...I'm not SM...**

_Last time…_

_Little did we know that at this exact moment my mother had received that call that would set the events into motion that would change our lives forever._

**Present Time: May**

After dinner, Jamie and I were in the living room watching an episode of _Band of Brothers_ for probably the 50th time. Both of us heavily influenced by our fathers' love of history, I especially loved learning and watching anything to do with World War II.

Both of us were engrossed with the TV, and we didn't hear my mother come in from the other room. I finally looked up and realized she looked a little shell-shocked and had been crying. Immediately I got up and went over to her.

"Mom what's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked.

She sat there for a few moments just looking blankly at the ground, I was kind of alarmed at this point. My mother always has something to say, so I looked at my brother and mouthed for him to go and get Dad.

Meanwhile I tried again with my mom, "Mom are you okay?"

"Oh Lily, I am so scared." Okay now I am getting more than a little freaked out about the situation and I have no idea what is going on. Thankfully my father entered the room at this point.

He immediately came over to where we were sitting on the couch and took my mother in his arms. The first questions out of his mouth were "Annie what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

Mom finally looked up and although she was still crying she managed to form words this time, "Oh Chris, it's my mom. She had a bad stroke. She was taken to the hospital in an ambulance and is Intensive Care. They aren't sure if she will wake up, and if she will have any paralysis. My dad was beside himself when he just called me. He doesn't know what to do, he sounds so lost." This all came tumbling out of my mother's mouth in about 5 seconds.

My brother and I just stood there watching, not wanting to intrude on this scene yet. I was shocked by what mom had just said, and I saw that both my brother and father looked the same.

At her words, my parents just looked at each other. My dad knowing how much my grandma means to my mom. Both of them thinking about what would happen if it was one of them who was in the hospital. They would be devastated because they are truly the other's perfect half. This is not to say that they are perfect, but they balance each other out, and make up for the things the other lacks.

By this point I couldn't help but ask, "Is Grandma going to be alright Mom?"

Although she was having a hard time keeping it together, she knows how worried my brother and I were. "I'm not sure sweetie, Grandpa said she was stabilized but is still in critical condition. What the hell does that even mean? I would like a goddamn assurance that my mother is going to be alright!" This set of a torrent of tears, and dad waved us out of the room so he could deal with mom.

As I walked upstairs into my room, with my brother following me, I was in a state of shock. I mean I know my grandparents are getting older, but I never thought they were endanger of having a stroke. I hoped that Grandma would get better fast, I would be so upset if she were to die.

I was actually born in Washington, but my parents moved us to California when I was 3 because my dad got a job at a university. My grandparents made frequent trips to see us, often times my grandma would come and stay with us for a month at a time.

I was able to talk to my grandma about a whole bunch of things, and she was so proud when I decided to go into teaching. One of the reasons why they weren't down here for my graduation is because my grandpa had to have a hip replacement and an additional wrist surgery.

In a freak chain of events that include rain, steps, and a box, my grandfather some how slipped in a puddle walking outside to get the mail. He then tried to regain his balance, but he tripped over a box on the porch and fell down the steps. He ended up breaking his wrist and doing damage to some of the tendons, also breaking his hip bad enough that the doctors said it needed to be replaced.

It was unbelievable, just looking at the number of things that had to line up perfectly in place for this to happen. The rain, the box, the stairs. Luckily my grandpa is a tough guy, but this happened 3 weeks ago right as my grandparents were planning on coming down for my graduation. They weren't able to make it, but he had the surgery on his wrist and hip and was finally able to go home just a few days ago.

My grandma was able to take care of him, but now this. Who would be the one to take care of her? I'm sure the recovery process is long and strenuous, especially considering the fact that my grandpa is still recovering from his surgeries.

Alyssa and Nick had come into the room at this point, and they realized that something serious was going on.

I had to cut them before they could panic, "Grandma Louise had a stroke, she is in Intensive Care, and we don't know much more than that."

Great, now my brother and sister looked like they wanted to cry. Our other grandma had died before we were born, so all of us have really only known Grandma Lou as she likes us to call her.

"Lily is Gram going to die?" Alyssa asked tears starting to roll down her face.

"We shouldn't be thinking like that should we? No, we need to thinking positively, and that means Gram is going to be fine. Right?" I said this last part a little forcefully, but being the oldest I felt the need to protect and be strong for my siblings. My mother has enforced the power of positive thinking on all of us, and now is the perfect time to use it.

All of them nodded their heads and we just sat there together, each of us thinking about Grandma and all the memories we have of her.

Who knows how long we sat there, but eventually mom and dad came into the room.

"Ok guys, we don't know anything more than what we did earlier. We just need to think positively and hope that Grandma Lou will be alright." My mother said. What did I tell you about the positive thinking?

Dad then said, "We might have some major changes going on in the next few weeks, but we still need you three, Alyssa, Jamie, and Nick, to continue to focus on your school work because the year is almost over. Lily we will need you to help the kids out with their homework and anything else that you can."

Four "Sure Dad, no problems" were heard, and my parents looked a little relieved at that.

He continued on to say "Your mother will be flying up to Washington in the morning to be there, especially because Grandpa is still unable to get around. Everyone will need to pitch in around the house."

Again with the "Sure Dad. No problems".

"I can deal with taking the boys to and from school dad, so don't worry about that, and I think Nick only has practice this week. No baseball games until next week." I told my parents.

"Okay thanks Lil that really will help me out. Now I want the rest of you in bed, it's pretty late and you three have school in the morning." As dad said this he looked for complaints, but for once my brothers actually held it in. Thank god.

Each of my siblings gave my mother a hug on their way to their rooms. I gave her a hug as they turned to leave and said, "It will be okay mom. Gram is one tough lady. Love you both."

"Love you Lil" my parents said.

I could hear them walking down the hall to their room, and I was still in a state of shock. I laid down and thought about all the times I had with my grandmother. I was so thankful of all the times I had with her, and I can only hope that I will have the opportunity to see her again. I would really do anything in order to see her again.

Little did I know how much things were about to change in the next few weeks.

**...**

**So there is Chapter 4. One step closer to Forks and Paul! **

**As to middle names, well so far I am leaning toward Lily Ann and James Damien, but I am open to other options.  
**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter.**

**Also, thanks to ClumsyBrunette, stephanie is amazzzing , and Becky'sWriting for the reviews.**

**...I'm not SM...**

**May **

When Monday morning dawned, I felt a new appreciation for my mother. Although I had taken my brothers to school in the past, I think I made myself forget what a pain in the ass it was to do so.

"JAMES DAMIEN HAWKINS GET YOUR ASS UP NOW! SCHOOL STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!" As I shouted this up the stairs I couldn't help but be thankful that my mother wasn't here to witness this, to say I would be dead would be an understatement. Oh well, it had to be done.

"I swear Nick, I thought you were the one that refused to get up in the morning." I couldn't help but complain a little to my brother, who just looked at me and shrugged.

"I had a feeling you were going to be yelling so I decided to get up, and I knew you wouldn't be making my lunch, hence the reason for me being down here." As Nick said this, a huge yawn escaped him.

"Well, good word and way to use it in the right context, I'm so proud I could just cry." Uh oh, maybe I shouldn't talk about crying, because I definitely cried myself to sleep last night. Thankfully Nick responded before I could think too much about the situation.

"Haha, thanks ever so much for the praise" Nick said dryly.

"No, I honestly loved that word, and I really hope you keep taking school seriously, you sound way smarter." I couldn't help but get that last comment in there.

"Whatever Lily, you know you're afraid I'm smarter than you" Oh Nick, you asked for it.

"Nicholas, do you honestly think that?" Ok maybe I should remain calm and let it go, no need to crush someone this early in the morning. Oh shit, Jamie still isn't awake and I have 10 minutes to get them to school.

"Jamie get down here now! We have to leave this minute." Mom would kill me if they were late to school. Thankfully I heard my brother clambering down the stairs, and THUMP!

"Ow, son of a bitch! Who the hell left their shoes on the stairs?" Nick and I looked at each other contemplatively.

"It wasn't me!" We both shouted, "It was Alyssa!" Evil know but I don't need to drive a pissed off 15 year old to school right now. Thankfully Nick's school started 30 minutes after Jamie's, but at the rate we were going he was going to be late too.

5 minutes later we finally made it to the car, and I remembered to ask, "Does everyone have everything?" After getting nods affirming the statement we were finally off to school.

**...45 hectic minutes later...**

"I swear I don't know how she does that every single morning, I think I need a drink." I was mumbling all of this to myself, but luckily no neighbor's were out to see me talking to myself. Honestly though, Jamie panicked last minute and thought he forget his homework, but then realized he had it in the bottomless pit that is his backpack. It was all I could do not to throw him out of the car when we finally reached the school. A 5 minute drive to school seemed like an eternity, and again let me state that I really don't know how she does it without going crazy.

Oh well at least I have done my good deed for the day and helped my parents out. Speaking of parents it looks like my dad is back from the airport.

"Hey dad. Mom got off ok then?" I asked.

"Yes she did. She should get there in a few hours and said she would call both of us after she landed." My dad rattled this off like he knew it by heart, knowing my mom she probably drilled it into his head before she left.

"Ok, I will eagerly await her call." I of course couldn't resist responding like this.

"I'm sure you will Lily." My dad just gave me look. "Also, your mother talked to your grandfather today and there has been no change from last night on Grandma Lou. He said they have to run some more tests, but it's a good sign that she made it through the night. They just won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up."

I really didn't know how to respond to this so I merely replied, "Ok Dad, thanks for letting me know." I turned to go to my room, but my dad started to say something so I stopped.

"You got the boys off to school without a problem then?" My dad looked at me expectantly.

"You could say that. They're at school anyways." As I fully turned around I saw my dad shake his head.

"Well I guess the important thing is that they got there right?"

"Right. Well I am going to go and take a well-deserve nap instead of making myself a drink at 8 o'clock in the morning." I said this with some regret. Hey, after dealing with those two this morning I definitely deserved a reward.

"Oh Lily." That was all my father got out before I finally made it up the stairs. "Well I will be heading to the university, last minute office hours for those who haven't started studying yet. "

I was lucky because I got out a week before my dad's school did. Luckily he was prepared and had his finals written, so that he doesn't have to panic last minute now with the added stress of Gram.

"Have fun telling students the significance of December 7, 1941." As I said this, dad just rolled his eyes and continued to walk out the door. It was a little joke between all of us, and probably a point of contention with dad, that no one knew the significant dates in U.S. History anymore. Is it really that hard to remember that December 7 is the day the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor? No, it isn't, but I love to see my dad get flustered and angry when someone asks this question.

I laughed to myself as I lay down in bed, but quickly sobered as my thoughts returned to my grandmother. She has to be alright, I told myself this over and over again. I continued to pray over and over again, just like I had the night before.

As I was in the middle of another prayer, and I fell asleep for the next few hours. I woke up to a phone call from my mother, unable to grab it I called her back and waited for her to pick up the phone.

I had no idea that this would be the phone call that would truly set my path toward Forks, and by extension, La Push.

**…...**

**So there was another chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! After a truly awful day, I came up with this little gem. Hopefully it all works out. Rated T for language, and I might have been a little freer with the swears.**

**This is the first time we see Paul and what he is doing as Lily is still in California.**

**Thanks to Becky's Writing and weirdunusualchick for the reviews.**

**...I'm not SM...**

**May in La Push (Paul POV)**

A never-ending cycle. That's what my life can be summed up as at the moment. Moment, hell that explains the last few years. Ever since I phased into a werewolf, shapeshifter if you want to get technical, all I did was sleep, eat, school, and patrol.

The only thing that gave a little variation in the routine was the two vamp wars all started by Bella Swan. We would have all been better off if she never would have moved to Forks, at least the young pups would have never phased. As it is, 12 wolves is already a big enough Pack.

All I have to say is that thankfully no one on our side died, and the Cullen's finally went on their merry way, hopefully you all sensed the sarcasm in that last statement. They took creepy leech baby and since then things have settled down, only the occasional red-eyed vampire passing through. That at least livened things up around here. Sam is still a fucking hard ass about patrolling though. You would think that it wouldn't need to be done by each wolf multiple times a week, but it keeps us 'fresh'.

Jake is also finally over Bella. He finally had realized this not too long after Bella sent him that wedding invite, and it wasn't long after that, when he imprinted on a girl named Cody who was running from some trouble. This happened after the second vamp war with the royal leeches. Jake and his pack have returned to form one big pack again, they did what they had to, and I respected that. At least they all had their reasons, Jake and his loyalty, Seth and his friendship with the Cullen's, and Leah protecting her brother. Sam had also removed his head from his ass, so at least we didn't have to kill our brothers and sister. Embry and Quil also didn't have to choose and catch more heat from Sam and some of the other guys in the pack. If Jake had kept his pack, it would have made sense for those two to join.

Leah also imprinted, funnily enough on Cody's brother, Creed, who had come looking for his little sister. That guy could be fucking scary, but in the true way of imprinting they were made for each other. I never thought I would see the day where Leah mellowed out but it happened. Sam pretty much left her alone now, but Leah tried to at least be civil to Emily.

Personally, I graduated from high school a couple years back, and now I work as a mechanic in a shop I partly own with the rest of the guys. I did a bit of handy work on the side, well mainly for only one family. That is about the extent of what has happened in my personal life outside the pack.

I don't really have a life outside the pack, and who am I kidding, who else would put up with my shit? At least the guys know where I'm coming from, even if it is fucking annoying having them all in my head. Anyways back to the extra work I did, it was for an older couple that lived in Forks.

The Youngers', Quinn and Louise were an older couple that I had helped out with some big projects. Now I went over there a couple of times a week to do yard work because Mr. Younger had broken his wrist and had his hip replaced. They reminded me of my own grandparents, and Mr. Younger still had that military air about him, having served for 30 plus years.

They lived closer to La Push than the central part of Forks, but their land was still considered Forks. They didn't live anywhere near the leeches though, thank god. They had built their house after Mr. Younger had retired from the military, and it was a custom piece of work. I only wish I could be as good if I ever decide to design a house. They also had another house on their property.

This house apparently belongs to Lou's daughter and her family. They had moved when the husband had gotten a job in California. Lou and Mr. Younger still kept it up, I didn't really understand why because it wasn't like they were coming back anytime soon. Yes, I am aware that it is weird that I call Mrs. Younger Lou, but can't call Mr. Younger Quinn. I was pulled back to the present as my phone rang.

I wasn't expecting a call from Mr. Younger so I was surprised when I looked at my phone and saw him calling.

"Hello" I said cautiously.

"Hi Paul, this is Quinn. I was just calling to tell you that Lou had a stroke and is in Intensive Care." Holy shit. This was the last thing I had expected his to say.

"Um" I sound like a dumbass, but I'm fucking shocked. "How is she doing?" Can I be anymore fucking awkward?

"We won't know more until she wakes up, but I just wanted to let you know why we won't be around" Quinn sounded more than a little broken. "My daughter is coming up to help out, so she will be here for awhile. Just in case you see anyone at our house."

"Ok sir, I'll be keeping you both in my prayers." Again awkward, but it was the truth.

"Thanks Paul" With that he hung up the phone, thank god, it probably would have got worse.

I think I sat there for about 5 minutes in shock; Lou always made a point to talk to me when I was there. Stepping into place of my grandmother when I needed some maternal care, and I knew I could always count on it from her.

I can't imagine what her family must be going through. I had seen countless pictures and heard countless stories about all her grandkids. Thankfully she never pushed her granddaughter, the one that was near my age, 23, on me like others might. What the hell is her name? Luna? Fuck that's Harry Potter. Don't tell anyone, but I have a secret obsession with Harry Potter, they are my favorite series of books. Thank god the pack never found that out. Anyways, I think it's Lily? Yeah that's it.

She is a cute girl I guess, but it's not like she is anywhere close to La Push. It would probably be weird as hell with her being Lou's granddaughter and all. Why am I even thinking about this? It's not like anything is going to happen.

Famous last words.

**…...**

**So there it is. I'm not sure how many chapters will be in Paul's POV, but it was definitely interesting to write. Hopefully you all liked it!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends. I had a huge assignment due on Thursday, and although I am the master of procrastination, not even I could justify working on the story. I would have updated yesterday, but my brain was melted, yay college and especially grad school!**

**I thank all of you that have reviewed, but I would like to hear from more of you. For those who don't care that's fine, I will continue to write the story.**

**Anyways thanks to weirdunusualchick, Becky'sWriting, and angel 1737561 for the reviews.**

**...I'm not SM...**

**May back in California (Lily POV)**

Last time:

_As I was in the middle of another prayer, and I fell asleep for the next few hours. I woke up to a phone call from my mother, unable to grab it I called her back and waited for her to pick up the phone. _

_I had no idea that this would be the phone call that would truly set my path toward Forks, and by extension La Push._

"Hello?" I could hear my mother's distracted voice on the other end. She always sounds surprised, distracted, and/or questioning whenever I call. She has an excuse this time though, the only reason that stopped my usual statement from being uttered.

"Hi Mom, its Lily. I'm calling you back." It is necessary to say all of this, just so no one goes off on a tangent.

"Hi Lil, I was just calling to tell you about Grandma. She just woke up a little while ago, and she wasn't awake for very long. Her speech is impaired and she is partially paralyzed. The doctors are already saying she is going to have a long recovery process" My mom said this all relatively fast, like she was ripping off a band aid.

"Oh my god. What does that mean for Gram? Grandpa is still recovering from his own surgeries." I said after the thought popped into my mind. All I could think of was those horror stories about nursing or resident homes. I mean I know those stories are most likely isolated incidents, but I cannot picture my grandparents separated and out of their home.

In the middle of this my mom had been talking "Oops sorry mom can you say that again, you cut out." I tried to say this like I hadn't just completely spaced out.

"Can you hear me now?" Ha ha mother. Trying to sound like the Verizon guy, honestly.

"Funny, but yes I can" She must be stressed if she is using that joke.

"As I was saying before you stopped listening," My mother knows me too well "I have to go over our options with my dad and your father."

"That sounds kind of intense. Do they have any plans for this sort of thing?" I tried to say this tactfully.

"Of course they didn't want to think about it, but I think the plans were always made assuming one of them would be functional. Grandpa can't even completely take care of himself right now, so I'm not really sure what we are going to do." Mom sounded a little upset and stressed, but I knew she would be able to keep it together. At least until she saw my dad again, she would try not to break down in front of anyone, ever. My dad kinda forces her to be human in a sense; I wish I had someone like my dad is for my mom. The level of commitment and love those two have for one another is unparalleled and I hope to be half as lucky.

Back to the conversation so my mom doesn't realize I went on another tangent, "Okay mom, thanks for letting me know. I'll make sure to tell the other kids. Who by the way say they love you. Also, I just want to thank you for getting us all organized and off to school and hundreds of other places. I don't know how you do it without drinking."

"Lily Ann please tell me you are not drinking after taking the boys to school." Mom's semi-disapproving voice came over the phone.

"Of course not mother, what do you take me for? All I was saying is how much I appreciate what you do for us all the time. I just wanted to tell how much I love and appreciate you." If my Gram's sudden stroke taught me anything, it was how precious family is.

'Well thanks Lil, I love you too. Oh here comes the doctor. I will talk to you later alright?" My mom said.

"Okay bye mom. Ily." The sentimental side is definitely here to stay for awhile.

"Ily." Apparently the sentiment has hit mom too.

**1 week later…**

My mother had made several calls to us throughout the past few days keeping us up to date about Gram. All of us continued to worry, but it appeared that Gram was at least doing a little better. I know that my parents had talked on the phone for many hours over the last couple of days. I am a little anxious to find out what decision they had come to with my grandparents.

Apparently we would be finding out sooner rather than later as we all sat around the living room with mom present through the computer.

"Mom, you there?" Jamie asked oh so helpfully. What a dumbass, we could all clearly see her on the screen, as well as hear her.

"Yes, I'm set up. Obviously all of you are there, albeit a bit dirty." Mom said dryly. JC, it was almost like she was physically here in the room.

"Sorry mom, Nick and I were at the field practicing. Someone forgot how to slide and dive, as evidenced in his last game, so we practiced." By the end of this statement my exasperation obviously apparent at Nick's sudden fear returning.

"Well try not to drip on the floor, as I'm sure all the dirt has already gotten everywhere. And Nick, I expect to see you sliding in the next game." I love this woman. She is seriously the best mother ever.

Nick just rolled his eyes and said, "Sure mom whatever you say."

My dad loved baseball as much as the rest of us did, however he was always the one to get us back on track. "Okay now that we determined Nicky will be sliding next game, let's remember why we are here."

Okay so sometimes Dad was a bit of a downer, but without him we would all be off in our own worlds.

"Of course Chris, I just haven't seen any of my babies, and I want to know what has been happening." My mom said all of this and dad couldn't help but melt a little. Whipped.

"I know Annie, but the sooner we figure everything out the faster everyone will be together again." Again my dad is the voice of reason.

"Right, well as you all know Grandma Lou is paralyzed on her right side, and has some serious speech problems. Her memory is also affected, but she knows who we are, as well as Grandpa Quinn." My mother sounded justifiably upset about this. It had me wondering what they were going to do with Grandma, but I let my mom continue on.

My dad picked up where she left off, "As you all know, Grandpa Quinn is still recovering from his own surgeries and will be unable to care for Lou as she is recovering. Your mother and I have been talking about what we are going to do because both of them will need longtime care."

Oh my god, they aren't really thinking about putting them in a nursing home are they? Before I could voice this Alyssa broke in, "You aren't sending them to an old folk's home are you?"

"Good god no!" My mother exclaimed with some definite feeling. "I would never put my parents in one if I am able to care for them, and that brings us to the point of this conversation." She took a deep breath.

What the hell? I wonder where this is leading to, and I can't help but be concerned as I felt like these next words would change everything.

"Well as you know, we never sold our house in Forks, and Grandma and Grandpa have had it taken care of since we left almost 20 years ago. The house is right by theirs, so what I'm saying is that along with myself and your father, you boys will be definitely moving up to Forks."

Holy fuck. I am in shock, and a little hurt that my mother didn't even mention the possibility of my sister and me moving with them.

She went on, "I know this comes as a shock to everyone, but your father and I think that this is the best and only option that we have. The boys will obviously finish out the school year in California, and we will be moving everything up here 2 or 3 weeks after the last day of school. Girls, I am not sure what your plans are going to involve, but we will be keeping the house down here so you can stay here. Alyssa you still have the next year of school to finish, and Lily I'm not really sure of what you are planning on."

She is talking about house arrangements and my future plans? I seriously can't believe this right now.

Jamie apparently found his voice, "What about the soccer team at school! I am supposed to be on varsity next year! The coach just talked to me today." Fuck, he had worked so hard all year, and this was quite the coup considering he is only a freshman.

"Jamie that is great news, but I am afraid you will have to try out for the team up here." My mom sounded a little strained. Probably didn't expect that, Jamie would carry on about it until and even after they moved.

I looked over and saw that Nick looked a little shell-shocked and upset. I know it is kind of shallow but our family revolved around sports, even Alyssa as girly and fashion-y as she was. Nick would have been elected to be an All-Star for his baseball league for the 3rd or 4th year in a row. Besides the whole sliding thing, he was finally hitting the ball and fielding well. He will take not playing just as hard as Jamie, but he won't be the one to verbalize it. Much like I would, he will just internalize and stew about it.

I decided to speak up, "Okay mom, thanks for letting us know, but I think we all need to do a little thinking and calm down before anyone says something they might regret." All of us had a temper and we were able to control it, but a situation like this could be a little inflammatory.

"Okay, I know that all of you weren't expecting this, but we are doing this for Grandpa and Grandma. Please try and understand that. I love you all and I will talk to you later." My mom ended the conversation.

Lying on my bed, even hours later, I couldn't believe the information that we were just hit with. I had turned on my music to drown out the thoughts running through my head. Nothing like a little Cold and Slipknot to keep out the things I had no desire to even think about. This all ended with a knock on my door. It was my 3 siblings.

"Come on in guys," I said sitting up and patting my bed.

Jamie wasn't one to let a silence last, "Lily it isn't fair. I finally got soccer and my grades and everything."

"Jamie I know it isn't, but mom and dad decided to do this and you have to do it. Think of all the things Gram and Grandpa have done for us. I mean I'm not saying you shouldn't be upset, but we shouldn't put any extra pressure on mom and dad right now." Being the oldest sucked, but I really tried hard to find some wisdom to pass on.

"Lily is right. At least you guys will be together, I have to stay here and finish school. I wonder if mom will let some of my friends move in with me. There is no way I'm staying here by myself. What do you guys think?" Alyssa jumped from topic to topic.

"Really Alyssa? But yes she probably would, they would probably have to pay rent and you can't trash the house." The older sister in me couldn't help but come out. What the hell am I going to do? This kept running through my head as the conversation continued on around me. Will I stay here and struggle to find a job? There have been none, and teachers get laid off all the time. Will my friends miss me if I were to leave? Probably two of them, the others probably wouldn't notice. Other questions popped up but I honestly had no solid reasons to justify me staying. Maybe I will go online and see if they are hiring teachers in the area, I mean it doesn't hurt to look right?

I was pulled from my thoughts as Nick asked me, "What about you Lily? What are you going to do? Stay here or come with us?" Although I loved all of my siblings, I had a soft spot for Nick. We got along the best out of everyone, and he came to me about a lot of things.

"I don't know what I am going to do yet. I will weigh my options and see if it is even possible for me to get a job up there. I'll try to figure it out by the time you boys are out of school; holy hell isn't that in 3 weeks?" Where had the time gone? I mean I know it's May, but still it feels like yesterday that I was just starting college.

As we talked for awhile longer, I had almost made up my mind that I would be going along with my family, minus my sister. They all left for their rooms, and I jumped on the computer.

After searching for awhile, I saw that there were several openings at Forks High School and one math opening at La Push Middle School. I filled out the applications online and sent them in along with my resume, hoping for the best. Maybe I will get the La Push job, it is definitely closer to the house, but at this point I will probably take any job.

3 weeks later as my brothers were getting home from there last day of school, and last final on the part of Jamie, I finally heard back from the schools.

I had done several over the phone interviews and long emails, along with sending in my portfolio and videos of me teaching. La Push Middle School wanted me to come and teach 7th and 8th grade math.

Holy fuck, I am employed. They wanted me, and it looks like I am going to La Push.

**...**

**So there it is. Double the length of normal chapters! Also, there is no La Push Middle School, but it is necessary for the story to work and for Paul and Lily to meet semi-normally. **

**Anyways please let me know what you think, and next chapter we will see the Hawkins' moving up to Washington.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to angel1737561, weirdunusualchick, Becky'sWriting, and whizabeth for the reviews. Thanks to those who have alerted and favorited the story as well.**

**Also I miscalculated, and the time line moves along in order to further the story it is the beginning of August.**

********As of April 3, 2010 I have revised all chapters to the best of my ability, I made some idiotic errors that needed to be remedied********

…**Sadly I still don't own anything Twilight related.**

**The Move, but a little sister time before…**

After my parents found out I got the job, they were happy and proud to say the least. I also think that my mom was excited that I would be going along to Washington, although maybe she wished I would stay in California to babysit my sister.

Speaking of my sister, three of her friends will be moving into the house. Of course my parents feel the need to teach them a 'life lesson' by having them pay rent and utilities, all that grown up stuff. Don't get me wrong, it will be great for her.

"I still don't understand why they won't let Zach move in! We have been together for over a year, and"

She would have gone on but I felt compelled to stop her, "Yeah so you can have sex all over the place, mom and dad would practically be asking for you to get pregnant."

She fumed, "I'm on the pill, and we use protection nearly every time! It's not like anything is going to happen, I sure as hell don't want a kid right now. You know I don't even want kids after seeing Knocked Up."

"So true, but I believe the operative words in that last statement were _almost_ every time. As mother is fond of saying we come from a family of 'Fertile Myrtles'." No joke my mom had drilled that into our heads since puberty, truly awful but smart.

"Oh Lil, I'm going to miss these talks. What am I going to do without you guys?" By the end of this Alyssa was wailing. Fuck I'm probably going to start crying now too. The big move is happening right now. I thought we had gotten all the crying and bitching out the night before, but apparently not.

"I know Lys but we have Skype, email, unlimited texting and calling, hell we can even write letters to each other the real way with paper." As I said this I knew I would do anything possible to keep in contact with my sister. Luckily my parents had gotten us unlimited texting; of course this was due to my sister. How the hell anyone could send over 10,000 text messages in one month absolutely astounds me. A good grounding and working off the $300 fee definitely taught her a little responsibility.

"Paper? Ha. I'll try and outdo myself on the 10,000 texts and they will all be to you!" At this point Alyssa was twirling me around, but the mood quickly became somber as we clung to each other trying not to cry.

"Look at the two of us," I garbled out, "It's not like we are going off to war. I mean so what if you choose to live in California for the rest of your life and I live in Washington. We will always be sisters and we will see each other again."

I felt her straighten up, "Right, it will be fine. I'm just going to miss you and everyone else." She just had to say it again didn't she? The tears started back up and it definitely didn't help as mom walked in and joined in on the crying.

After a good cry, we pulled ourselves together.

"As sad as I am to say this, it is time to go Lil. Your father has it in his head that we need to log 5 hours in the car before 5pm. Ridiculous, but I'll make sure we stop for breaks." Oh mother.

"Thanks for that mom, I'm sure I will appreciate that in 3 hours." Insert sarcasm here.

"Alyssa, I will talk to you later. Remember, make sure you stay protected and remember Younger women are 'fertile myrtles'." A little preaching from mom before the trip. Priceless. As was the look on my sisters face.

"Jesus Christ Mother! How could you even say that?" Alyssa said all this trying to look innocent. At 19, I would say she lost the innocence card around 2 years ago.

Mom just looked at her. Great mom look. And Alyssa caved, "Ok fine. You're right. I'll make sure."

"Well on this happy note, let's go. I'll call you later Lys. Love you." Ok I know I sound a little sappy but sue me. I won't see my sister for awhile considering she has school all the way until December. Sucky schedule, but it works for her.

As we made our way outside I felt a deep sense of sadness for leaving the only home I remember living in. I turned to take it all in trying to imprint the image on my brain one last time.

My mom put her hand on my arm and as I turned around I couldn't help but laugh at the caravan of cars we would have going. It was just like those dumbass commercials that had the family following the moving trucks. My parents said it was the only way to make sure our stuff got to Washington at the same time we did. Along with the 3 moving trucks, which is kind of ridiculous, but we have accumulated a lot of stuff the past 19 years here, my father, mother, and I would be driving our own cars up to Washington.

I would be driving my Toyota Tacoma up to Washington. My parents don't believe in buying us nice cars when we only just got our driver's licenses. I think it is totally justified, but I had saved up for 5 years before I could buy my truck. I just made my last payment on it right before I graduated, I'm a little apprehensive that it will fall apart now. Finding a good mechanic will definitely be a priority, even though Dad is super handy and can change my oil and all that, I still think a tune-up will be needed.

Seeing as driving up the 5 freeway would put me to sleep when I had to do it for work, Nick would be riding with me for the first part of the trip. Jamie would be with dad, bonding over history and rock and roll music. Lastly, Jewel, the family dog, would be with mom, who I am sure is thrilled about it.

We all piled into our respective cars after even more hugs to Alyssa. As I backed out of the drive way for the last time for quite awhile, I continued to wave at my sister. Nick turned around and was still waving, and I could see Jamie theatrically blowing kisses out the window as Alyssa was running to keep up. It warmed my heart, because no matter how much we fight and argue we will always love and be there for each other.

**2 Days later…**

Jesus Christ. We still have 2 hours to go before we make it to Forks. I kicked Jamie out of my car at our last stop, the fucking kid thought he was being so hilarious asking me every 5 seconds "Are we there yet?" I seriously felt like calling my mother, but I knew that she would lecture me like a two year old.

I swear 2 days of driving, even with frequent breaks and stops for sight seeing took a toll on all of us. No one had any personal time, only the driver that was with Jewel. I think we would all go our separate ways for awhile if we ever get to Forks.

As I continued driving behind my mother I let my thoughts wander. They definitely turned to the move, and five words.

_Is this really worth it?_ These five words kept repeating over and over in my head as I followed the vans in front of me, which I had been doing for the last 2 hours.

Back to the question at hand, is it really worth it? I would have to say the answer is yes. When thinking of all the things my grandparents have done for my family and I, I am starting to realize that it is now our turn to pay them back.

Before I knew it, we were turning onto a paved road that popped out of nowhere. The road was surrounded by huge trees and dense brush as it led us toward the house. Turning the one bend in the road, I was momentarily caught up in the moment of seeing our new house.

Although I had lived in the house until I was 3, I don't have any concrete memories of it or the area. My memories of my grandparents are from them coming to visit us in California.

I parked behind my mother, and slowly got out of the car. To say I was achy was a definitely understatement.

"Welcome home everyone." My mother always has an appropriate phrase in situations like these, I could only be so lucky to develop this trait.

"Well, let's start unpacking and get everything settled." Gee thanks dad, not even 5 minutes to relax. Although I am eager to see the inside of the house.

We all went to get boxes to bring into the house, and I knew that this was just the beginning to what would become my grand adventure in La Push.

…

**So they are in La Push/Forks. I couldn't resist doing the first part with Alyssa and Lily because Alyssa is staying behind.**

**Anyways I'm almost positive that Paul and Lily will meet in the next chapter, so happiness about that!**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I am sooo sorry I haven't posted in over a week, college sucks. It is almost the end of the semester, so I'm definitely busy but I will try to write a few chapters in advance.**

**Onto other news, I just saw New Moon, and successfully avoided the screaming girls, a big plus. Alex Meraz was so damn cute, and he definitely is my Paul. Love it.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter, they were great to read! Please keep it up :)**

…**Still don't own anything Twilight related.**

Paul POV

The last couple of weeks have been crazy, although there have been no leeches, Sam still has us running around like we freaking energizer bunnies. We do have a lot of strength and stamina, running patrol every night for hours is not my idea of a good time.

I swear you would think he would be occupied with Emily and the baby that is on the way but no.

It was the baby that has us running until our paws fall off. Someone is a little protective and fucking insane. For some reason Sam thinks a leech will do something to her, like we would let that happen to Emily or any of the imprints.

It should be interesting to see how much longer he phases. Jake is Alpha and Leah is Beta, which killed Sam, but Jake let him make the patrol schedule. Fucker, that's one thing I wish Jake didn't let him do because let me again state that he is a fucking hard ass.

With the baby news, which excited Sam and Emily, Leah took it surprisingly well, thank god for Creed. Before him I think she would have pulled a Jake and took off, and maybe wouldn't have come back.

Sure Leah and I have had our problems, me being a little angry and her being a bitch to everyone, but we have gotten past that and we are pretty good friends now. As in friends that would hang out outside of pack functions, and we can both thank a combination of Creed and both of us maturing.

Along with my pack duties, job, and me trying to have a semi-life, Quinn asked me to do some work around the house that was on their property. Apparently Lou was going to need a lot of physical therapy and help around the house, and Quinn couldn't take care of her because he needs therapy too.

So now I am on my way to finish up a few last minute things that Quinn had thought of, and I had a couple of days to get it done, but I wanted to do it early so I would cause Quinn any more stress. That guy probably had enough to last a life time, I couldn't imagine my wife and love of my life almost dying.

Not to sound weak, but I was really freaked out about Lou, it would have been like losing my grandmother all over again. The guys know I care about the Younger's, but with the exception of Leah I don't think they realize how much I care.

Everyone thinks I am tight with Jared, but he has Kim and his job, so although we are still brothers and friends, it is definitely not the same.

If I ever imprint, which I don't have the highest of hopes for, I'm going to take the Leah route. Yes she still spends a lot of time with Creed, but she makes time for other people, me, Seth, Jake, and Cody. Although Cody is Creed's sister, so I think that helps out there.

Don't get me wrong, I do want to imprint, but I still want to have control over the things I do. I am sure that I will want to be around my imprint and I know I will care about what happens to her, but I don't want that to be my only concern and driving force in life. A little independence on both parts will go a long way with me.

However, me and Embry are kinda afraid that we will be the only ones who haven't imprinted. Some of the pups, the young ones who phased when the royal vamps came to town, have even imprinted. Brady hasn't imprinted, but Collin did. It was kind of a Jared and Kim moment all over again, but at least Collin never ignored Nikki in school the way that Jared did to Kim. So that was at least a little smoother, and Collin never had that angsty period a la Jared.

After all of these somewhat melancholy thoughts, I had made it to the Younger's. Looks like someone is at the daughter's house, interesting. I didn't think they would be there until next week, I should probably pay a little more attention next time Quinn calls me. Although in my defense, some of the pups got into some pissing contest and eventually phased. Trying to get Quinn off the phone, so he didn't hear the howling, well talk about awkward.

Again, this man is like my grandfather or father figure at least, so I didn't want to be the asshole, but I had to get him off the phone. Apparently he must have told me that his family would be coming today. It should be interesting to see what they are like, hopefully decent people. With Quinn and Lou, I can't imagine them raising bad kids or grandkids, so it should be fine.

I parked my car off to the side of the house, and got out. Hopefully I don't look like some psycho coming up to the house, trust me I am a big guy and it has been an issue before. People look at me like I'm going to go off on them or hurt someone. Maybe that was true when I was 17, and I had first phased, but not anymore.

Getting a hold of my temper took a lot of work, but I finally did it. Quinn and Lou were a big part of that, and I think Quinn knew there was something different about me. He helped me get control with some trade tricks, you can't go off to war and be out of control. Quinn definitely passed that on to me, which I am so thankful for.

Jesus I have been more than a little reflective today, and I needed to maybe live a little more in the real world. Oh look, I'm at the door.

I couldn't help but shake my head at my ridiculous thoughts, and raised my hand to knock on the door. I thudded my fist against it a few times, and waited as patiently as I knew how for someone to answer it.

I am feeling a little weird, but I don't know why. It almost like something is about to happen, I heard steps coming up to the door on the other side. I shook my head to get it together, and look somewhat normal.

The door started to swing open, and I looked up. Holy fuck. What is happening?

I look upon this girl, no woman, and I couldn't keep from staring. Red hair, green eyes, tall, and perfect.

It all became clear, I just imprinted.

**…**

**So there it is! He imprinted. Next chapter will be up and in Lily's POV. Please let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends. Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them.**

…**Still don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Lily POV**

I swear to God my mother is a fucking mad woman. We have been in the state of Washington for less than 48 hours, and in our new home for just over 24. My mother thinks that we should have every thing unpacked by the end of the day.

She is out of her damn mind. Has she seen the countless boxes of who knows what that were shipped here from California? She should know exactly how many there were because she has some numbered or colored coded system. Jamie, Nick, and I were all hiding in our rooms and trying to be semi-productive to avoid the wrath of Ann Hawkins, which is terrifying, trust me.

Speaking of terrifying, "Lily can you come down here please?" I heard my mother shout from downstairs.

Oh no. As I left my room and passed both Jamie and Nick's rooms they both stuck their heads out to smirk at me.

"Haha laugh it up assholes, I'll make sure mom has something else for you both to do since you seem to be done in your rooms." I spit out rather nastily. Ha. That seemed to shut them up rather quickly, seeing that they both lost those smirks and shut their doors so fast it was almost unbelievable.

"LILY! Will you hurry up?" Mu mother shouted up the stairs just as I turned the corner and started down them.

"Geez mom, I'm right here. Sorry I didn't use my super speed to get down here faster." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were right there, but let's get going. That nice boy that helps your grandparents out is coming over to dinner as a thank you from us for helping fix the house up before we got here. He will be here soon and I need your help with unpacking the rest of the kitchen. " She said this in a rather innocent tone.

I'm not sure I like the gleam in my mother's eye as she said nice boy, maybe I'm just being paranoid. However, I only had one boyfriend through my college years so maybe she is thinking of trying to fix me up. Jesus, she thinks I'm going to end up old, alone, and with 50 cats at the rate I'm going. Trust me I am not exaggerating, she has told me this. It is her mission in life to see me attached and happy in the next few years, especially now that I am out of college.

I just shook my head at my mother and said, "Don't think I don't know what you are up to mom, trying to pass me off to some guy I've never met. And another thing, we have only been here for a day and you are already having dinner guests?"

"Well Paul, that's his name by the way, is often a fixture over at your grandparents house, and Grandpa told me that he has been so worried about them and so helpful. So of course I want to thank him properly, and your Grandfather says that he would never accept money from us, just food." She said all of this rather quickly, as she led the way to the kitchen. You can see that I have gotten my fast and rambling way of speaking from my mother, it can irritate some people but I think that's just 'cause they can't keep up.

I was about to say something but mom beat me to it. "He is coming over in an hour, and I still don't have the dishes unpacked or the tablecloth. So I will need you to do that for me and set the table while I finish cooking. I am making lasagna," I made a face at this. Don't get me wrong I love lasagna, but I was just not in the mood. Hopefully there will be bread, I am a big fan of bread.

Apparently mom still wasn't done, "Don't make that face Lily Ann, we will be having salad and bread so you can just content yourself with that. Plus this is a meal that will feed those growing boys, and according to your grandfather, Paul is quiet the eater as well."

"Great! Along with dad, Jamie, and Nick we won't have any food to spare for leftovers." I am being truthful here. I know it's weird but reheated meat tastes different to me and I refuse to eat most leftovers, it drives my mother crazy.

My mother just shook her head at me. "Honestly Lily, you need to get over the whole meat thing. There are starving kids who would love to have reheated meat, it's not the end of the world."

"Whatever you say mother. By the way, Jamie and Nick are just screwing around upstairs and need something else to do." Revenge is sweet. I can't let them forget who the big sister is around here.

"Ok I have the perfect job for them," She says as she walks out of the kitchen and yells for both of them to get their butts downstairs.

I could overhear her tell Jamie to go unpack all the DVDs and video games in the family room, something I know he wouldn't like doing. She told Nick to go help Dad out in the garage, like that is such a hardship, unpacking all the sports equipment. Nick and Dad would bond over games and baseball, hardly fair.

Before I knew it, it was almost time for this Paul guy to get here, and my mother was freaking out more than before. One thing to note about my mother is that she is big on presentation. Just because there are 6 of us, make that 5 now, we can make a mess, or what I like to call making the house livable. My mother is rather obsessive about making sure the bathrooms are clean and everything is picked up and vacuumed. Even if it is a person like my best friend Alex, who practically lived at our house through college.

We all just go along with it rather than incur her wrath, which again let me tell you is terrifying. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Lily can you grab that for me I just need to finish cutting up the bread to put it in the oven." My mother looked a little harried, but it's her own fault for having someone over for dinner.

"Sure thing mother. I live to help you." I said a little sarcastically.

"Thanks Lil, you're a peach." Honestly she must be distracted not to say anything about my comment or maybe she is just choosing to ignore it.

I walked down the hall towards the front door not knowing that the person on the other side of the door would change my life for better. Instead, I was looking at the pictures that my mother already hung, probably without consulting my dad. It looked good though, the homey touches that were already making the new house look more like our old home.

I finally reached the door and pulled it open. Holy fuck. This man is gorgeous. I was stunned and could feel the shyness that I get around members of the opposite sex pop up in a way that hasn't happened since high school. Dammit, hopefully I would be able to talk, which I'm sure would be an improvement over what I was doing now, which was just staring at him.

He was fucking tall, well over 6'5, which would be good because I love to wear heels and I'm 5'8. Jesus Christ! What am I thinking? This is the first time I have ever met this guy and I am fantasizing about future meetings? I am seriously killing myself here.

His russet skin stood out in great contrast with my own pale skin. He had short black hair and deep chocolatey brown eyes. And those eyes were just staring back at me, as if he couldn't look away. I could feel myself starting to turn red under his seemingly endless stare, damn my red hair. Although I was a little sluggish, my mind still noted that although most girls stopped blushing at the age of 18, due to my red hair I was still lucky enough to have this trait. Please note the sarcasm.

Back to the staring at hand. I couldn't seem to break my gaze away, which was weird because once embarrassment hit I often focused on everything _except_ the cause of embarrassment. I couldn't look away from the man that I assumed to be Paul.

I didn't even notice my mother coming down the hall to see what had been taking so long. "Hey Lil what is taking so long?" I could hear my mother's curious tone, but it took me a minute to process what she said.

I shook my head to get it to focus and finally pulled my gaze from his. Shit, how long had I been staring at him? Talk about awkward, although it didn't feel that way just a few seconds ago.

My mom seemed to sense that I wouldn't be much help at the moment and took control, thank God.

My mom turned her friendly smile over to him, "Hi, I'm Ann Hawkins. You must be Paul?"

He shook his head just like I had to, but he seemed reluctant to tear his gaze from me which was weird. I mean I know I'm not ugly, but I am not a stunner by any means. He finally seemed to pull himself together, and smiled back at my mother. "Hi Mrs. Hawkins, I am Paul Prade. It is nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you from Quinn and Lou."

His deep and husky voice threatened to send shivers up my spine, talk about a bedroom voice. This was the voice I had dreamed of for years due to all the romance books I read, and continue to read to this day.

"It's nice to meet you Paul, and my parents have spoken highly of you as well. I'm so glad that you were able to make it to dinner. Also, I'm not sure you two introduced each other due to the stare fest I walked in on, but this is my oldest daughter Lily."

Jesus Christ mother! I immediately felt my blush return, and couldn't believe that she had just said that. Talk about fucking embarrassing. Trying to appear normal, I turned to Paul who looked rather unrepentant, odd.

"As my wonderful mother said, I am Lily, and it's nice to meet you too." He smiled at me as I said this, and I about melted again. So damn hot.

He appeared to have it together better than I did and said, "It's great to meet you Lily." Sigh, I'm turning into one of those annoying, obsessive girls but he keeps melting my brain, I almost missed what he said next as he turned to my mother, "Dinner you said Mrs. Hawkins?"

"Call me Ann," My mother said, she is so informal, she thinks it's super weird when our friends call her Mrs. Hawkins. "And I thought my dad told you about dinner when he called you yesterday. My husband and I wanted to thank you for all the work you have done on this place. My dad also said that you come over for dinner at least once a week at their house, so I wanted to make sure that we would carry on that tradition until they both get better if that's alright with you."

He looked a little stunned at the speed my mother said this, but also elated as he replied "Okay Ann, I would be happy to stay for dinner. Thank you. Maybe I should have paid closer attention to Quinn yesterday, oh well. If you are willing to have me over for dinner every week, I will be here."

With that said, and me mostly silent, we took this conversation down the hall and towards the kitchen. I kept stealing glances at him as we walked towards the kitchen. I can't believe my mother wants him over once a week, I know I want him here, and hopefully I will be able to regain my ability to speak by the time we make it to the kitchen.

**…**

**Well there it is. I couldn't help but write the imprinting from Lily's POV, and I liked the overall result. Please let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. Coincidentally it is the dinner scene, and they will be consuming massive amounts of food like my family and I will be today.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it, or happy day off to those who don't, or happy Thursday to everyone else. Enough rambling and on with the chapter, but thanks for the reviews, I loved them all!**

…**Don't own anything Twilight related! Or Anaheim Angels related…sadness.**

Lily POV

Last time:

_With that said, and me mostly silent, we took this conversation down the hall and towards the kitchen. I kept stealing glances at him as we walked towards the kitchen. I can't believe my mother wants him over once a week, I know I want him here, and hopefully I will be able to regain my ability to speak by the time we make it to the kitchen.  
_

I had somewhat got it together after making it to the kitchen and hearing him answer my mother's questions. Honestly, she had already started her interrogation of Paul, although it was nothing compared to what she put Zach, Alyssa's boyfriend through. That was hilarious; Jamie, Nick, and I had enough material for weeks of torment.

I couldn't help but pay close attention as she asked Paul all seemingly random questions to the outside observer, but apparently important and necessary to her and my father, with whom she would analyze every detail, even if my dad was unwilling to hear it.

It all started with, "So Paul, my father never really went into it but what do you do for a living?"

He seemed to take the question in stride, and answered with the deliciously deep voice, "I own a mechanic shop with my brothers, and as you know I do some handy work on the side. Although Quinn and Lou are my favorite customers, if you could even call them that."

I could see my mother nod approvingly, and went on to ask, "Brothers you say? How many siblings do you have?" Rarely does a subject lay untouched with Ann Hawkins.

He simply smiled at both of us, sigh, and said, "Well I have 8 'brothers' and 1 'sister', although I am not related to any of them directly. We have just been friends for so long that they are like my family, especially since my parents have moved out of state and my grandmother died a few years ago." Wow, I never would have expected anyone to volunteer this sort of information, but there is something about my mother that makes you to talk to her, maybe it's her ability to listen.

My mother, smart woman she is asked an easier question, with no emotional ties, "So Paul, what's your favorite sport?"

Sports are a big thing in the Hawkins household if you haven't already picked up on it. I played softball in college, Alyssa played basketball, Jamie plays soccer, Nick plays soccer and baseball, hell even my parents did sports in school and they both played slow-pitch softball before our move. Come over to our house and it is almost guaranteed that there will be a sporting event of some sort on TV.

I hope that he likes sports, I mean he looks like he is in good condition to play anything, I can picture him playing football or maybe water polo. Oh my god, the visual that Paul in a speedo brings is hot. But seriously? I can't believe these thoughts going through my head, I really need to get the hormones under control and act my age, not the 15 year old version of myself.

"Well, I would have to say that baseball is my favorite sport, although if there is a game on I will probably watch it. I also used to play soccer when I was younger, and sometimes the guys and I will have a pick up game." Paul replied easily. Thank god, I don't know what I would do with someone who didn't like sports. Much like my college boyfriend, but that is a story for another time.

The inevitable question that followed his statement was, "Who is your favorite baseball team?"

"I would have to say the Boston Red Sox, my grandfather was a fan, and he kind of passed it on to me." Aww precious, but the Red Sox?

I couldn't help but pipe in, "Really the Red Sox? Too bad the Angels beat them this year." I said sweetly with a rather devious grin on my face. I hate the Red Sox, if you couldn't tell. At least he is a baseball fan, I guess.

He turned to face me fully, "So you're an LA fan I take it?"

I could see my mother just shake her head in the background, and I couldn't stop the following words. "LA? Hell no! I'm an Anaheim Angels fan, the whole name change to Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim was just a big fail on the part of Arte Moreno, life ruiner! What in the hell was he thinking? Clearly Anaheim and Los Angeles are two completely different cities and not that close too each other. If he wanted an LA team he should have bought the goddamn Dodgers!" With a huff I was done, and not in the least bit embarrassed.

"Whoa, sorry I promise never to call them LA again." He smiled at me, thank god he didn't think I was crazy after that rant. "And I couldn't believe they were taken out by the Yankees this year, I would have liked to see them go down."

"I completely agree. I guess you really can buy the World Series." Still bitter about it if you can't tell, but baseball is life.

My mother chose this moment to interrupt, "Hey Lil dinner is ready can you go get your father and brothers please?"

"Sure thing mom. And sorry about the whole rant thing Paul, but I obviously love the Angels and baseball is life in this house." I shot a smile at him, and thankfully got one back. Odd how I wanted to reassure him I really wasn't a psycho.

"No problem Lily" The sound of my name resonating in his husky voice almost made me sigh out loud, but I managed to keep it together. As I left the kitchen I could hear him ask my mom if she needed any help. I couldn't hear the reply, but I was almost 100 percent positive it would be a no.

I walked up the stairs, seeing that Jamie had left the living room after haphazardly putting the DVDs and video games away, how freaking hard is it? Apparently extremely difficult for Jamie.

I knocked on his door, not wanting to be scarred for life and burst in there like Alyssa did a few months ago. I laughed my ass off, but I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of it happening to me, seeing my brother in that state, eww.

"Hey Jame, its dinner. By the way mom invited the guy that helps Gram and Grandpa over, and his name is Paul." I was proud of the even tone I managed to say this in, because if I slipped and let my brother know I was even slightly interested in this guy, well it would be a disaster.

"Why does mom do that? I was surprised when she didn't check up on me, but I should be thankful that this Paul guy kept mom distracted." Trust Jamie's mind to run to that angle, but I guess with him it was all about not getting in trouble with mom.

"Well, go downstairs to the kitchen and get ready to eat, I have to go get Nick and Dad." I said as I sped up, almost face planting when I slipped on the last step. So graceful I know.

"10-4 Lil, I'll probably have to save the guy from mom's questioning." What a considerate move, I knew Jamie had it in him.

I walked quickly to the garage, and I saw exactly what I thought I would, Nick and Dad doing nothing but reminiscing about some game. "Wow, you two look soo busy out here." I said sarcastically. I was gratified to see them both jump, ha probably thought I was mom.

"Oh, hey Lil is it time for dinner yet?" My dad looked sheepish at being caught.

"Yeah it is. Did you know we would be having a guest over? And if you did, why didn't you stop mom? She has been like a mad woman all afternoon." I looked at my dad waiting rather impatiently for an answer.

"Lily come on, you know how your mother is. I couldn't say no, and you know how happy she is helping other people. So once she heard that this guy spent a lot of time over at your grandparents, she didn't want him to miss out now that your grandparents are recovering." At this I could only nod my head in agreement and we headed back into the house and to the kitchen.

Jamie and Nick, who had gone ahead of us, were both there and seated at the table eagerly awaiting the food. By some happy stroke of events, I would be sitting next to Paul. Probably better than if I was sitting across from him, which could be super awkward.

I looked around the table, seeing how my mother was never still, always making sure that everyone was okay. Her dark red hair, which was from the bottle, unlike mine, swinging back and forth on her neck. Jamie and Nick stuffing their faces like they haven't eaten in days, and my dad so calm. I saw that Paul was enjoying his meal, but he was more civilized than my brothers. Thank god.

Dinner went relatively smooth with more questions asked by my mother, including "So Paul, how old are you?"

The response, "I am 23." Wow he looked at least a couple of years older, but this was good, coincidentally I would be turning 23 in a couple of months. "How old are you Lily?"

"Hmm, oh I'm 22. Nicky here has a birthday coming up in a week." Random I know, but since I was thinking about birthdays it just came out.

Apparently not wanting Nicky to be left out on the whole age question, Paul turned to him and asked him how old he would be turning, which was 15.

Dinner flew by rather quickly, Paul was quick-witted, which is always a plus around my family. He got teased about being a Red Sox fan in a house full of Angel fans, but he took it well. I also found out that before he had opened up his business, he took several classes at Peninsula College, where Dad would be teaching in the fall.

Dad of course knew quite a bit about the campus due to having some interviews there, but he always liked a first person perspective on it. So he happily picked Paul's brain about details only he would care to know. I covertly got in some staring time during dinner, and a few times I could see him staring at me. Of course my traitorous pale skin betrayed me, and I was the victim to several blushes.

I tried to look like I had been paying attention the entire time when I realized that everyone at the table was staring at me. "Um hi. This is awkward. Anyway can one of you stop staring and let me in on the question please?" My family enjoys moments like these because of how awkward and uncomfortable they make me, so great of them.

Jamie got his head out of his ass, and just shook his head and said, "For the third time, where will you be working in the fall?" Smart ass.

"Oh sorry about that. Anyways I got a job at La Push Middle School and I will be teaching 7th and 8th grade math. I also hope to assist the softball coach at the high school." See I have it together.

"Ah my old Alma Mater. I know a couple of kids that go there, including someone one of my brothers looks after. Her name is Claire Young, she's 13, and I'm pretty sure she is going to be in 8th grade." Future excuse to somehow see Paul? Interesting.

"Well, I will definitely be on the lookout when I get my class roster, I can't wait to get started." As I said this I got incredulous looks from Nick and Jamie and approving nods from Mom and Dad. I couldn't really distinguish the look that Paul was giving me, pride, interest, disgust? Oh the possibilities.

As everyone finished up dinner, my mom shooed everyone to the living room. Paul said that he had to go, but someone had instilled some good manners into him, because he thanked my mother multiple times. She waved it off, and looked over to me, and I swear I could see the scheming look in her eye as she asked me to see him out.

Ah I was right after she actually asked me to do it, and sent everyone off with after dinner chores. Sometimes it pays when Mom is trying to set you up, and now is definitely one of those times.

I was slowly leading the way to the front door, wanting to prolong the inevitable, which was his leaving. I couldn't think of anything to say without it being super awkward, so I thought it best not to say anything at all.

We reached the door, I opened it, and said, "Well here we are. I hope you had a nice dinner and it was great to meet you."

"Yeah it was really nice of you guys to have me over, your mom is a great cook. I can't wait for the next dinner." He responded. So he is planning on coming back, yes!

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. My mom lives to entertain and feed people other than my family." I know, so smooth right? Probably not.

"Good to know. I was wondering if I could get your phone number? I was thinking maybe I could show you around the area and give you a tour of the school." Paul said sounding hopeful.

"Sure, let me see your phone." As I put it in I decided to tell him how awkward I could be on the phone, "Okay I know this is kind of weird, but I tend to be spastic on the phone unless I have known the person for a long time, and even then nothing is guaranteed. So it might be better to text me, and again I'm really sorry because this is kinda awkward." I would have kept rambling on, but he just smiled once I said I would give him my number. I was happy about it too, although it would be interesting to see if he actually contacted me.

"No problem, I can be awkward over the phone myself, and I will save the calling until we get to know each other better." He sounded very confident that we would be getting to know each other better. Hell, I'm up for it if he is.

I couldn't help the blush, and as I ducked my head, I said "Well I can't wait to hear from you." I trailed off not wanting to kick him out of the house, but he did say he had to go. I contented myself with just looking at him.

He seemed to mirror my thoughts, "Well I'm sorry to just eat and run but I do have to go. I'll text you soon, and it was really great to meet you and your family." He started to head out the door.

I didn't know what to say without repeating myself for the millionth time so I settled with a "See ya around Paul." Odd he seemed to glow a little more with that great smile as I said his name.

"Bye Lily." After saying this he turned and walked to his truck, and I'm pretty sure I was glowing from his saying my name just like he did when I said his. I waved as he got into his car, and I turned and closed the door.

I just leaned against and sighed, not believing my luck. This guy wanted to show me around town and the school? Can't wait. I stayed like this until I heard someone coming down the hall, and I didn't want to get caught like I did when Paul first came over.

I straightened up, but this did not fool my mom, who simply gave me a knowing smile. "So Paul seemed like a nice guy. And how sweet of him was it to offer to show you around?"

"It was very sweet mother, and yes he seemed like a nice guy. I'll be sure to take him up on the offer." As I said this, my mother had a very self-satisfying grin on her face. "Well I have some things to do in my room so I'll see you later."

"Sure thing honey. I told you that this dinner wasn't going to be a bad thing." That's my mother, always wanting the last word.

I headed up the stairs, and I couldn't help but hope that Paul would text me soon.

…

**So there it is! I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be Paul telling some of the pack about the imprint, and probably the tour of La Push. **

**I think the story might be long due to the fact that I mostly write about one event per chapter, oh well. Maybe I will skip forward in time and describe several days in one chapter, instead of just one. **

**Also, for those that didn't notice, Claire is 13 in my story, I think if we were going off the books she would be around 8. This didn't work, also sorry for the baseball references, but definitely a hot topic with me if you couldn't tell!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so fail on my part about the lack of updating. School melted my brain, the 2 weeks leading up to finals were hell and this week was too. I will try my best to whip out another chapter over the weekend.**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews, alerts, and faves, I really appreciate them!**

**Also, all my OC names both first and last, minus Lou, Anne, Nick, Jamie, and Alyssa, have been taken from Tara Janzen's Crazy/Loose series, which are great books. The personalities however are all mine!**

…**Still don't own anything Twilight related. **

**Last Time in Lily POV:**

"_It was very sweet mother, and yes he seemed like a nice guy. I'll be sure to take him up on the offer." As I said this, my mother had a very self-satisfying grin on her face. "Well I have some things to do in my room so I'll see you later."_

"_Sure thing honey. I told you that this dinner wasn't going to be a bad thing." That's my mother, always wanting the last word. _

_I headed up the stairs, and I couldn't help but hope that Paul would text me soon._

**Paul POV**

As I was walking to my car I was really trying hard not to start skipping. I couldn't believe that I had just imprinted on Quinn and Lou's granddaughter. To think that I had wanted to avoid her because of Lou's not so subtle hints before her heart attack.

She seemed a little shy at first, but looking back on the last 2 hours, I couldn't help but laugh at some of her outspoken moments. I liked that she wasn't so loud and in your face, but is passionate about her interests. I seriously thought the whole family was going to kick my ass when I said I was a Red Sox fan.

That's another thing, my imprint likes sports? How lucky can a guy get? Apparently pretty damn lucky in my opinion. So thank you Taha Aki and fate, and whoever else had a hand in bringing me to Lily Hawkins.

I started automatically driving to Sam and Emily's house before I realized that I wanted Leah to be the first to know that I had imprinted. Changing my direction towards Leah and Creed's place, I thought back to when Leah had burst into my house to tell me she had imprinted.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"PAUL! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Leah shouted up the stairs as the door she just burst through hit the wall.

"Mother fuc-", I started to swear as I fell out of my bed, startled at how loud Leah was. Although Leah knew I read them, I certainly didn't want to be caught red-handed by her, so I put Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban inside my desk and hurried downstairs.

"Yes Princess? Is there a reason you decided to grace me with your presence?" I couldn't help but ask sarcastically. Looking at her she seemed pretty amped up, I don't think we are under attack by another army of leeches, and Leah isn't one for dramatics, what else could be going on? Before I could speculate any further, Leah couldn't contain herself any longer.

She burst, "I fucking imprinted! How could this happen to me? That asshole Sam said he didn't think I could ever imprint because I'm the only girl wolf, and BAM! I turn around and holy fuck this guy was right there!" I could tell she would have kept going at this break neck speed so I decided to intervene.

"So do I know this guy? Do you know this guy or did you just look at him and freak the fuck out?" I smiled as I said this because I could picture it happening in my head. The Leah look and immediate freak out.

"Yes I know him. You fucking know him too! It is Cody's brother Creed! How could this happen?" Leah shrieked. Interesting, I thought she had already met him, apparently not.

"Well at least both of them will be able to know the secret. And at least he isn't some pansy ass like that guy Rocky that tried to get you to go out with him for months. Which by the way I am still impressed that you never kicked his ass." Trying to calm Leah down was a job, but the way to do it was to first distract and second to always compliment. Leah could turn feral when she was this worked up so it paid to be careful.

"At least both of them will know the secret? That's the best you can do Prade? I come here for some comfort, and all these punk ass distractions aren't fooling me one bit!" Her voice rising again with each word. Okay so Leah is more freaked out than I anticipated.

"Leah I thought you wanted to move on, you know you deserve it. Fate is finally throwing you a bone here, and I really think you need to take advantage of it. I know you are freaked out, but this will be a good thing if you let it." I tried to be sensitive.

Leah deflated after I said this, "I know that I should take advantage of this, but I just don't want to be screwed over again. I don't think I would be able to stand it if something else tore me down like Sam did."

I drew Leah in for a hug, "I know Leah, and I'll talk to Jake and Cody to find out if he is seeing anyone and if he is even in to girls." I said this last bit to draw a smile out of her.

It worked as she shook her head with a smile, "If you saw this guy there would be no doubt that he is, but always good to double check."

After that little heart to heart, we found out that Creed wasn't seeing anyone and that he was in fact into girls, and more specifically Leah. It took them awhile but they are now inseparable and Creed is a pretty cool guy.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Pulling myself back into the present, I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled up to Leah and Creed's house. I think recreating the minutes after Leah imprinted would be hilarious in this situation.

I was careful not to slam my door, and I took off running up the steps, I swung open the door and shouted "LEAH! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Leah came out of the kitchen, and I think she knew because she started to smile and her look of confusion turned into one of understanding. "You imprinted! That's fucking awesome! So do I know this girl? Do you know this girl or did you just look at her and freak the fuck out?" The mimicking of our conversation had both of us laughing like loons, not even stopping when Creed walked into the room with a look of confusion on his face.

"Guess what honey! Paul imprinted!" Leah was just as happy for me as I was for her.

Creed smiled and shook his head at both of us, "Way to go man. If she's anything like Leah you won't have another dull moment."

Leah just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me, "So do we know her? What's she like? What does she look like? Is she a bitch?"

Laughing I cut her off, "We both have heard of her before I actually met her, she is Quinn and Lou's oldest granddaughter Lily. She's a sports fan, is going to be a math teacher at La Push Middle School, and is not a bitch. She is tall, not as tall as you though, with red hair and green eyes. I just don't want to blow it. Her mom made me stay for dinner, which apparently is what Quinn called me about yesterday when 2 of the dumbass pups were fighting and phased."

Leah looked at me approvingly. "Really? Already met the family? Impressive. I must say I am glad to see that you have joined the imprint club. When are you going to see her again?"

"I asked if I could show her around La Push, and she said yes, that she can't wait to hear from me." I know I'm sounding a little girly here, but what the hell it was only Leah and Creed.

"Well, who knew you had it in you? Now have you told anyone else about the imprint?" Leah looked at me threateningly.

"Jesus woman! You know I wouldn't dream of telling anyone else first, you'd kick my ass into next week." I held my hands up in surrender.

"Ha okay, just checking to make sure no one else is as important than me." She said playfully, sticking her tongue out.

After staying to talk with Creed and Leah for awhile, I finally dragged myself out of their house and towards my car. Again on auto-pilot I started driving towards my home, my thoughts on imprinting and Lily.

I turned back to my earlier thoughts of not wanting to be a spineless puppy and drop everything else in my life for my imprint. Hopefully Lily won't turn out to be one of those girls that feels the need to check up on or be with their boyfriend 24/7. God, I can't believe I am even thinking boyfriend, I should start with being her friend first.

With that thought in my head, I would wait to until tomorrow to text Lily to see if she wanted to get together to tour the greatness that is La Push. I imprinted. God, I wonder what would happen next.

**…**

**So there it is. I wanted to develop the Paul and Leah relationship, and I was pleased with the result. Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is the next chapter.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts, I really appreciate all of them. I can't believe this story has 55 reviews. **

**I also wrote a Christmas one-shot featuring Paul and Lily 3 years in the future if you would like to read it, it has already been posted.**

**To avoid any confusion, the text messages from Paul are **_**italicized**_** and the messages from Lily are bold.**

…**So I still don't own anything Twilight related or Tara Janzen created. I do own Harry Potter Scene It though!**

**Lily POV**

It has been 2 days since Paul came over for dinner, and I must say that I am thankful for the time away. I can't believe how spastic I acted. I can only liken it to the time when Alyssa was 15 and her first boyfriend came over and they stared at each other for the entire dinner, hormones all over the place, and no interaction with the rest of the family.

At least I can say that I was able to somewhat function and respond to questions that were asked of me, and thank god that Paul was normal. Can I even say that he was normal? It's not like I know him at all, I guess I felt like I instantly recognized him, that something was luring me to him. This by the way was kind of weird in itself, because I have never felt such an instant attraction and rightness, which I guess would be the feeling, in a person.

So I am sitting here now, spazzing the fuck out because I want him to text me or call me, anything, but at the same time I am grateful for the distance so I can hopefully get myself back under control.

My mom has been asking if Paul will be coming around more often, and not just for dinner. AWKWARD! I love my mother and she truly is my best friend, but I am not desperate enough to share these obviously crazy thoughts after only meeting the guy 2 days ago. Honestly, who knows if he is even going to contact me.

So instead of moping any longer I decide to turn the music up, sending Led Zeppelin throughout my room. Cleaning was always helpful, so I attacked my collection of books, arranging all of my Nora Roberts, Katie MacAlister, Tara Janzen, and Harry Potter's into my library. You got to love the organization that takes my mind off of insane things like the tall, gorgeous man who has been occupying my thoughts constantly. Sigh I am such a nerd, oh well.

As I sat down on my bed basking in the knowledge of a job well done, I let the music wash over me and I lay there drifting. I guess the old adage about a watched pot never boils is true because I almost fell over when my phone rang.

The slow tones of the song 'Fade Into You' startled me into consciousness, signaling that someone had sent me a text message.

Looking at my phone I saw that it was from Paul. I felt the excitement start to build.

_Hey Lily, what's up?_

**Nothing much, just organizing/cleaning up my room. You?**

I know, bad form to text back 3 seconds later, but waiting 5 minutes or more to not appear eager pissed me off. If you have something to say, say it. I am also that person that uses proper grammar which I know irritates some people, whatever. My phone started ringing again.

_I just got off of work. Still interested in that tour?_

**Sure, when did you want to get together?**

Still interested in the tour? Yeah the one that took you 2 days to text me about. Let me tell you that I am proud of myself from keeping the sarcasm out of that last text. There is a definite difference between eager and desperate. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until my phone started ringing again. I'm so freaking lame.

_I'm free the rest of the day, or tomorrow in the afternoon. Whenever is good for you._

Good for me? I'll tell you what's good for me. Seeing Paul again. But let's not come across like a total stalker.

**Getting out of the house now would be good, I haven't set foot outside in a couple days (:**

_Sounds good. Do you want to meet in front of the library in 30 minutes?_

The library? He wants to start there? Fantastic, I'm sure that will become my favorite place in La Push.

**Sure I'll see you then.**

_Alright._

With Paul's last message confirming our plans, I rushed to the bathroom to slap on some makeup, because with my pale complexion and light eyelashes, I looked like a boy if I didn't have any mascara on.

Looking out the window I sighed, it looked perfectly clear with a few clouds, but it was in the high 60's and there was a chance of rain. After talking with my sister this morning, she gleefully informed me that it was 90 degrees and on the rise. A typical summer day in California, and although I complained about the heat, I definitely missed it. I hate being cold, but hopefully Paul would keep me warm if I got to cold.

Okay let's delete that last thought from the record, its things like that that get me in trouble. This will only be the second time I have met Paul and I'm coming up with this shit. I shook my head in disgust; I could practically picture myself twirling my hair, staring up adoringly at Paul like the main character in some bad high school movie. Awfulness.

With my long-sleeve black shirt, jeans, and grey converses, I looked completely casual and ready for a tour of the town. For those of you laughing at my long-sleeve shirt I must again remind you that I am a native of Southern California and it being 65 degrees in the summer is definitely not something I was used to.

Making my way downstairs I called out to my mother, "Mom? You here? Mom?" Calling mom several times in a row insured her annoyance but it also brought her to us quickly.

Rounding the corner to go into the kitchen I almost knocked my mom down; thankfully I was able to catch her. "Oh hey mom, sorry about that," I began meekly, "I was looking for you to tell you that I'm going out to get a tour of La Push."

All annoyance and anger disappeared as her eyes suddenly took on a rather devious shine, "Is your tour guide tall, dark, and a Red Sox fan by any chance?"

"Haha mother, I'm glad you're getting a good laugh out of this, but yes, Paul offered to be my tour guide and I decided to take him up on it." I tried to keep a straight face so that my mother wouldn't pick up on any of these thoughts I was having about Paul.

I apparently failed as she looked at me knowingly, "Well it sure doesn't hurt that he is pretty hot. Have fun dear, and call if you are going to be home late." With that parting statement, she swung passed me and breezed on up the stairs.

I just shook my head. My mother would be rooting for me to somehow keep Paul coming around or for me to be meeting up with him, even for things like tours of La Push. I think she is secretly hoping that we will somehow be so attracted to each other that we will just fall into bed and I will be late coming home. Honestly, that woman kills me. Trust me; I am not one that would fall into bed with any guy after only meeting him once, even if it was Paul Prade.

I swung up into my truck, after grabbing a jacket and making my way outside. As I started driving I was thinking aimlessly, almost missing the turnoff for the library. I managed to park my car and get out with out killing myself or any innocent pedestrians.

I was focused on not tripping over any cracks in the pavement or getting hit by a car, so I didn't notice Paul until I was almost to the front of the library.

My breath caught in my chest as I looked at him, every bit as hot as my mother pointed him out to be. I felt that thing, as I don't know what else to call it, inviting me in and towards him. I took a deep breath to calm myself as I reached him.

With a smile on my face I greeted Paul, "Hey Paul." So eloquent I know.

"Hi Lily, I'm glad you could make it. Are you ready to tour the booming metropolis that is La Push?" His deep voice practically sending shivers down my spine.

"Booming metropolis huh? I guess I was delirious from the driving when we first got here if I missed that much of La Push." I couldn't help but tease back.

"I think if you blink you could miss La Push, but there is enough of it for a tour, starting here with the library." He raised his arm as if he was showcasing the library, which I suppose he was.

"Aww how did you know I would want to start here? I love to read, so it's good to know where the library is." I really was happy to start here, seeing that I have already shared my love of books.

"So you're a reader huh" He said this as a statement, and continued with "What's your favorite book?"

I had to think this one through, but I decided to be truthful, so with a sigh I said, "The Harry Potter series is my favorite, I love all of them except the second book, although I admire that Rowling was able to plot out things in that book that were necessary for the last book. I also read romance novels." I said the last part with a bit of a mumble, and I could feel my face turning red.

"Romance novels? Interesting." As I looked up at him I saw his smirk.

"Whatever, read a Nora Roberts or Katie MacAlister and then we can talk." I said this knowing full well that he would probably not follow through.

"You know I might just surprise you one day. Now don't tell anyone I said this, but Harry Potter is my favorite too." He looked a little sheepish at admitting this.

I was quick to reassure him, "Hey don't worry about it, your secret is safe with me. Although be warned that you could be forced into a game of Harry Potter Scene It. Now what else is there to see in this 'booming metropolis'?" I smiled up at him waiting for the response.

"I might have to take you on the game. And I thought we would just walk through what everyone thinks of as main street, by the school, and then down to the beach, if that's alright with you." Actually asking my opinion? I couldn't help but comment on that.

"I must say it's refreshing that you actually asked if I was okay with that. That being said I am more than okay with it, let's go!" I said, hoping that he would question me about this.

He stared at me questioningly for a minute, shook his head a bit, and merely said, "Well I'll be sure to continue asking in the future."

With that being said, we walked in companionable silence down the street, only broken by Paul pointing out a few things or people here and there.

We reached what Paul termed Main Street, and as I looked at the few shops and places that lined the street I was charmed.

I would occasionally ask Paul questions, but he never commented on the randomness until this one, "Hey do they decorate the street around Christmas time?"

He looked at me a bit incredulously and said, "You are thinking of Christmas now? It's not even the end of August."

I was used to the weird looks I would get from even mentioning Christmas outside of the season. "What can I say? I love the holiday season, especially the decorations. So do they decorate or not?"

He just shook his head at my words, but humored me, "Yeah they decorate, garlands, lights, and Embry's mom puts out a reindeer light up scene on the roof of her diner. A tree is also put up, but I won't even try and describe that seeing that I would do it no justice."

"Thanks for humoring me Paul, I know my Christmas decorating obsession gets a little weird." A little weird is an understatement but he doesn't need to know that.

"No problem, I like getting to know the quirks about you" He replied. He looked up and winced. "I am going to apologize in advance now. I didn't know my friends were going to be here and they can be a little, a little overwhelming sometimes." He stumbled over the word overwhelming, almost as if that wasn't enough to describe his friends.

We continued walking until we reached Vi's Diner, Vi being Embry's mom, whoever Embry was anyways.

"Hey Paul! What are you doing? Who's the girl?" Various forms of those were shouted at him as we approached the diner.

We walked up to the group of 5 people, and Paul stopped and I just stood there, awkwardly I'm sure.

"Hey guys, this is Lily Hawkins. She's the Younger's granddaughter, and she just moved here with her family from California. Lily this is Leah, Creed, Embry, Quil, and Claire. Claire is the one that will be going to La Push Middle School." As he said everyone's name he pointed to them.

Leah had long dark hair, brown eyes, russet skin, most interestingly she was taller than me by about 5 inches which put her at about 6 foot, and she was holding hands with the guy that Paul said was named Creed, and he was taller than Leah by about 4 inches, and he had blonde hair and green eyes. Embry looked like Paul's brother, with the dark hair, dark eyes, and general tallness. He was a bit skinnier and lankier than Paul however. Quil looked like Embry and Paul, was a bit shorter, but more muscled than Embry. He had kind eyes that looked down upon Claire often seemingly just to reassure that she was okay. Claire was a short girl of 12 or 13, who had long hair that was caught in a ponytail that still went down to her waist. She had light brown eyes and the golden skin, a generally normal pre-teen/teenager.

They all said their hellos after Paul said their names, their eyes appraising me. I internally sighed, might as well get used to it with being new in town.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said with a smile. "Especially you Claire, Paul said that you are going to be in 8th grade?"

She seemed shy, but looked up and said, "Yeah I am. Why?"

Naturally curious, I will definitely have to encourage that, "Well I am going to be teaching 7th and 8th grade math at La Push Middle School starting next month." As I told her this she just nodded her head while the rest of the group exchanged looks and smiled. Odd.

"Well as fun as this has been, we have a tour to finish so we will see you guys later." Paul stated. He grabbed my hand and started leading me down the street.

"Nice to meet you all, hope to see you again in class Claire." I called over my shoulder as I lengthened my steps to keep up with Paul. He didn't let go of my hand as we continued to walk down the street, another internal sigh as I hoped he wouldn't let go anytime soon.

As we continued towards the school Paul starting asking me random questions, much like I did to him earlier, however these all dealt with my likes/dislikes/interests.

It started with "So Lily, what's your favorite color?"

"Red, what's yours?"

"Blue, probably more of a dark blue. You played softball in college right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I pitched. What position do you play for baseball?" I asked curiously.

"Whenever we play we all just fill in wherever. What's your favorite food?"

"Now I know this is a typical 'girl' response but I love chocolate and as for real food, I would have to say Mexican. You?" As I asked this his eyes light up in laughter which confused me.

"Oh I eat anything." He replied easily.

"Anything?" I couldn't help but question.

"Yep it takes a lot to keep me filled up. Who's your favorite Harry Potter character?" His questions were keeping me guessing.

"Luna Lovegood, but I am also a Hermione fan. I want the authentic Hermione Granger time turner necklace in silver, but I'm not sure how well that will go over if I wear it in public. Anyways who is you favorite?"

"Remus Lupin." As he said this he got that smirk on his face again and was internally laughing at some private joke.

"Hmm, gotta love the werewolves right?" I said a bit teasingly.

Paul looked oddly pleased with that, as he said "Damn straight."

He continued on with the questions as we toured the school, with questions ranging from favorite ice cream to movies to music to place in the world. I didn't know what classroom would be mine quite yet so we didn't really stop at the school and continued on towards the beach.

As we hit the sand, I realized that he hadn't let go of my hand, which was odd, but it felt so natural to have my hand nestled in his big one. Paul pointed out a few things like the cliffs he and some of his friends would cliff dive from, and he had me touch the water. Let me just state that no ocean on the West Coast should be that cold, especially during the summer. We stood in the companionable silence that had returned, and watched the sun set. After dark had descended, we started walking back to the library.

I decided to break the silence, "I haven't seen a sunset that beautiful in a long time. Thanks for bringing me here Paul."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "No problem Lily, it was my pleasure. You think you have a handle on how to get around town now?"

"I do thank you, I'm not sure I could have done it without the tour though." Where this easy relationship and feeling that I get around Paul came from I will never know, but I decided to run with it for now.

Before I knew it we were back in front of the library, and I was reluctant to say goodbye to Paul.

"Well thanks again for the tour Paul, I appreciated it. Good scenery and someone my own age to talk to, great day all the way around." I blushed a bit at the last part, but that seemed to be a standard response that I have around Paul.

"Your welcome. I had fun too." He looked as if he wanted to say more, and I wasn't disappointed as he raised his hand to rub the back of his head, and finally opened his mouth, "I know we just met a couple of days ago but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime? Maybe get some dinner?"

I tried to control my breathing as to not show how excited I was, "Sure Paul that would be great." Almost completely achieving the casual tone I was striving for.

"Okay then, well how about I give you a call and we can set something up. Or maybe a text." He smiled at me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and respond sarcastically, "I think I can handle one phone call there Paul. If it gets too awkward I'll hang up and then you can text me."

"Well I am sorry for doubting you then Miss Hawkins." With that said he opened my door with a flourish, and he bent down to kiss my cheek, almost as if he couldn't help himself.

I managed to keep it together, and merely said, "Bye Paul." To which he replied with a normal bye Lily, and then shut the door.

I was in a bit of a daze on the ride home, my hand touching my cheek, where I could still feel the imprint of his lips.

I managed to get myself home, and walked inside, shutting the door and leaning against it as I tried to get my thoughts in order. Unfortunately I didn't hear my mother come down the hall.

"Looks like we have to make sure to get your birth control prescription filled. Tall, dark, and handsome apparently has you worked up." With that said I could only shake my head at my mother as she had already turned to walk upstairs. And damn if she wasn't right.

**So there it is! I wanted to let everyone know that Lily and Ann's (her mom) relationship is based upon the relationship I have with my mother, I have put actual comments and events that have happened between us. I received a comment about it being kind of unnatural, and when mentioning this to my friend she laughed and said it is, and that my mom and I have a Gilmore Girls-esque relationship. I just wanted to let everyone in on that, as I don't really see it as being weird but I felt the need to clarify, so thanks for pointing that out.**

**Also, I fail at life whenever I say I'm going to post another chapter so I will no longer be doing that. **

**Lastly, please let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I was going to write this yesterday (New Year's Eve) because I am boring and stayed home, however someone got a little too hammered off of one drink. I'm such a lightweight it's pathetic, although in my defense it was about 3 drinks mixed into 1. Still lame and I'm sure none of you care about this so onto the story!**

**Again texts from Paul are **_**italicized**_** and texts from Lily are bold.**

**Thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts I truly appreciate them.**

…**Still don't own anything Twilight or Tara Janzen related!**

**Lily POV**

I couldn't believe that it was only yesterday that I met up with Paul for the tour of La Push. I don't think I have ever been so at ease with a person outside of my immediate family in my life. I find it odd because I am naturally shy and typically only let the real me come out around family or long-time friends. I think my good friend Alex has summed it up best by saying that although we knew each other for 2 years by playing softball, everyone was a little scared of me because I am not one to initiate a conversation if I don't know you that well and I am apparently terrifying. My response, they are all fucking crazy, but in a way completely right.

I guess you could sum up most of the people that I left behind in California as acquaintances, but I definitely have a few life-long friends that I will be missing, Alex being at the top of the list. She promised she would come up to visit, but with her schedule who knows.

Thinking about my friends was a bit depressing, but I move onto my grandparents. I have only seen my grandparents 1 time since we have arrived in Washington. Granted we have only been here 5 days, but the whole reason for our move was to be able to help them out and take care of them. I feel like I'm kind of failing at this.

With that being said, I made up my mind to go and see them after my meeting with the Principle at my new school. That last thought terrifies me by the way; I still can't believe I was hired.

I managed to get dressed without throwing up all over myself, and I couldn't help but think that if I was this nervous about a fucking meeting what in the hell was going to happen on the first day of school? I can picture myself turning into a basket case, spazzing all over the place, and completely traumatizing both myself and all of the children on the first day of school.

Okay dramatic much? Yes, yes I am, but I don't want to ruin a kid's life, that would send me to hell for sure and I'm sure I would get sued. However, that is a ridiculous topic for another time, and I don't have time if I want to make my meeting with Principle Berry.

I managed to make it to my meeting on time and get control of myself in the process. Principle Berry was an average man all the way around, average height, weight, hair, etc. He was passionate about the school and getting the kids to learn which is obviously the most important thing.

We finished up the meeting which consisted of talking about the boring stuff…math content, everything I need to teach the kids so I'm not fired and they aren't dumb, and he showed me my classroom. I don't always come across this way but I am a bit of a sap so as Principle Berry left me to look around the classroom, I definitely teared up a little. Thank god my mother wasn't with me because I'm sure that little cry fest would have flooded the classroom. Shaking my head to try and get it together, I locked my classroom and headed to my car. I didn't hear my phone go off at first because I was preoccupied with plans for arranging my classroom. A jolt of pleasure went through me as I saw that it was Paul texting me.

_Hey what are you up to? _Hmm how willing would Paul be to help arrange me arrange my room?

**Nothing much, just met with Principle Berry at LPMS. Saw my room!** I had mentioned how excited I would be to see which one was mine when we walked around the school.

_Did you get a good room then? Also need any help hauling things to the school?_ This is working out way better than I thought; I didn't even have to ask for his help.

**Not sure about the room, it's a little blah, okay more like fucking awful but I'll make it work. I would love for any help that you are willing to give, I will definitely need it. **Geez, maybe I shouldn't be swearing but honestly it was bound to slip out sooner or later.

_Fucking awful? Language Lily! Just kidding, when are you thinking of starting?_ Good question, school starts at the beginning of September, which was 3 weeks away. This weekend is probably necessary just in case it becomes the project from hell.

**Okay there mom (: Sorry I would say that swearing is my worst habit. Anyways is this weekend good for you? Just in case this turns into the project from hell. **I sincerely hope the sarcasm comes across with the first part of the message, although that comment of his was something that my mother has said to me in the past.

_Worst habit huh? You hid it well yesterday. This weekend is good for me. What time do you want to start?_

**I would say that it's a gift, but more like necessary cuz I can't cuss the kids out at school or I'm risking a law suit. And I need to swing by a craft store or Target anything to get some things. Do you know where one is around here? **

I know bad of me to try and finagle more time from Paul, but I couldn't deny how nice it is to interact with a nice, normal, and fucking hot male that is my age. Also, now that I have myself under control I am definitely willing to spend more time with him. Hopefully this feeling isn't one-sided, but I guess I could be the friend, no matter how much it would suck.

Okay, these thoughts are going to get me in trouble, I know it. I don't even know if he would want to be more than friends, or if he has a girlfriend. That definitely didn't come up yesterday, and I wasn't about to ask him through a text. We aren't in high school anymore. I guess I will have to casually ask him on Saturday.

I reached my car without knowing it, and ironically the song _Wish You Were Here_ by Pink Floyd came on. Even my music wishes Paul was here, again yes I know I am out of my fucking mind.

I couldn't help but shake my head at that last thought. The F word is definitely and probably wrongly one of my favorite words, but I have used it a little freely today, too freely if I'm being honest. Better to get out now then accidentally slip around my grandparents, which would be a fucking DISASTER! For once, this really isn't me being dramatic. My grandmother never uses a swear word, and my grandfather never does unless he's with the guys.

Shaking slightly at the thought of the scene that would ensue if said the word 'fuck' around my grandparents; I had to forcibly pull myself back to the present.

_Yeah I know where a Target is and a craft store. How about I pick you up on Saturday and we can go together. _

Okay, trying to resist the urge to scream like a child, but I couldn't chance it as I was sitting in my car still at the school.

**KK sounds good. Is 8 to early for you? I'll provide the lunch too, I'm sure this will turn into quite the project. On that thought you sure you want to be stuck with me and only 1 car? **

I was admittedly a bit anxious to see what his response would be to that. I didn't have to wait long though.

_8 is fine, and I'm free all Saturday so it's fine. I don't scare easily._

Hell yes! Officially excited for it to be Saturday, which sadly was an entire 2 days away.

**Great! I can't wait to get started. Thanks so much for helping. **

_It's not a problem Lily, I'm happy to help._

**Well I'm going to have to talk to you later, I'm heading off to visit my grandparents. Thanks again!**

_How many times are you going to thank me? Tell Quinn and Lou I said hi. I'll text you later._

**I'll be sure to tell them. **

With that wonderful and super awkward ending, I got into the car and was off to the hospital to see my grandmother.

**...**

**Sadly I have to stop here because I have to be up for work in 6 hours, but the next chapter will include Lily's visit with Lou, Lily and Paul in the classroom, and possibly a Paul and Leah conversation.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi friends, here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews/faves/alerts, I really appreciate all of them.**

…**Still not mine.**

**Lily POV**

I tried to prepare myself the best I could before walking into the hospital to see my grandmother, but I knew that it would be one of the hardest things I would ever do.

My grandmother and mother both have the motto that age is just a number, and they never feel their age. However, I think I was about to get bitch slapped with a reminder that my grandmother is 70 years old.

With that being said I told myself to buck up and stay strong. They don't need me whimpering and making the situation worse.

I determinedly set my shoulders and entered Forks Hospital. After asking the receptionist what room my grandmother was in, I took a deep breath and slowly made my way there. As I turned the corner, I saw my grandfather speaking to a doctor as he sat in a wheelchair. God, I thought to myself, I thought that he was out of that. Apparently not.

As the doctor finished up whatever he was saying, I could see my grandfather sigh, his big shoulders drooping slightly. My heart broke slightly because my grandfather lives by the motto never let them see you down. This made me determined to make this a happy visit, and not add anymore stress to my grandfather.

"Grandpa!" I wanted to give him a warning that I was coming down the hall.

By the time he had turned his wheelchair around; his smile was firmly in place, even though I could see that it had not reached his eyes.

"My little Lily flower is all grown up? I can hardly believe my eyes." Quinn exclaimed.

I bent down to give him a hug, squeezing him tight, because you really never know which hug will be your last, and I was happy to have him hug me back just as tight.

"Hi Grandpa, I thought I would come and see you and Gram. How's she doing?" My grandfather now lived in the hospital with my gram. He pulled some strings or maybe flashed some money, but the end result was him being given a bed in the same room as his Lou.

He gave a bit of a sigh, "She's still the same. They are going to start physical therapy tomorrow, and try to build her muscles back up. The speech pathologist will also start coming to work with her."

"I'm glad to hear that she is able to start with the therapy, is she up for visitors right now? I could come back later, or" My grandpa gave me a true smile and stopped me as I would have continued to ramble on.

"Slow down there Lil, you can go and sit with her. Your brothers are about to take me down to the cafeteria to get some of that awful food. I'm still trying to convince your mother to sneak us in some better stuff, but she's held firm so far." This is about the longest sentence that he would ever speak at once. While playful with his family, he isn't one to go on long rambling tangents.

"Okay Grandpa, try not to let Jamie or Nick talk you into a wheelchair race of any type." I shuddered at the thought, which I still couldn't believe I had overheard the two of them talking about it.

My grandfather merely smiled and started to make his way up the hallway towards my brothers, who could be heard talking loudly to one another. Honestly, no manners with those two.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Paul said to say hi." I had almost forgotten about that.

I could see Grandpa look back at me questioningly but he nodded and continued to go down the hall.

I smiled at the sight of my grandfather, took a deep breath and walked into the room where I could see my grandma laying on the bed with all sorts of machines hooked up by her bed. I don't think I have ever seen my gram looking this vulnerable, and it made me extremely upset to see her like this.

However, this visit is not about me, I am here to give my gram all the comfort I can.

"Hi Grammy, it's me Lily." I sat by her bed and took her hand. She still was unable to speak properly, so I decided to do all the talking. The topics I hit upon ranged from our drive from California to how the family was. As I was getting ready to leave, I decided to mention Paul to my Gram; after all she seemed to know him quite well.

"I almost forgot to tell you, Paul said hi. Before you ask," I could almost see the question forming in her eyes as to how exactly I knew him, "He came over to dinner a few days ago, and subsequently he took me on a tour of La Push. I haven't even told mom this, although I'm sure she knows that something is going on, but he asked me to go out to dinner. I hope that he doesn't want to be just friends, but I'll do it if I have to. I can't even believe I'm saying that because I seriously just met him, but I really like what I have gotten to know about him in that short time. He even offered to help me set up my classroom because it is seriously a disaster and is not a conducive environment for learning. I can't even believe that these words are coming out of my mouth right now!" I ended with huff, practically wanting to scream. Of all times I needed advice from her it would be now, but I knew that wasn't happening.

"I'm sorry for the outburst Gram; I think I just needed to get that off of my chest. I didn't mean to make this all about me. And yes, be patient, thank you for the advice." Now this last part sounds a bit sarcastic, but I will try to be patient, who knows how well it will work out.

Throughout my entire rant/monologue about Paul, I could see my grandmother's eyes getting brighter and practically sparkling, and I saw the formation of a smile. All she did was squeeze my hand to let me know she was there for me, and before I could say anything else, I could hear my grandpa and brother Jamie coming down the hall. I couldn't hear Nick but I didn't doubt that he wasn't close behind.

I whispered to my gram a thanks for being my sounding board and a goodbye. I said my goodbyes to my grandpa and told my brothers I would see them at home, and I simply sat in my car for a few minutes before I could even drive.

The whole afternoon took more out of me than I anticipated, and actually seeing my grandparents in the hospital made this all real. I felt overwhelmed. I managed to get myself together enough so that on the drive home I wouldn't kill myself or anyone else for that matter. I felt the emotion well up inside me and I had to get it out. I didn't realize I was crying until I couldn't see as I was driving. I decided to pull over before I got into some sort of accident and added to the problems for my family.

I laid my head down on the steering wheel and just let myself sob.

I didn't hear a car stop behind me and a person get out of said car until they tapped on my window and I let out a scream that rivaled those from horror movies. I just sat there staring uncomprehendingly before it finally kicked in that it was Paul I was starring at. Fuck. Like I wanted him to see me like this. Oh well I guess.

I rolled down my window with a sheepish grin as I realized exactly how loud my scream had been. "Um hey there Paul, I obviously didn't recognize you or realize that someone was at the window until it was too late." Before I could really start rambling I managed to cut myself off. I just continued to look at him.

"It's alright Lily, I recognized your car and wondered if it had broken down." It seemed as if he was keeping his voice purposefully soft and soothing as not to set me off again. Like he knew that something was wrong, although you would have to be an idiot to not recognize the fact that I had been crying.

"Well something broke down and it definitely wasn't the car." I couldn't help but state. He just continued to stare at me for a few minutes, what the hell? Is he trying to wear me down or something?

Before I could say anything, he opened his mouth, "I take it you visit with your grandparents didn't go well?" I know he didn't mean to, but this set a new batch of tears streaming down my face.

I saw a moment of panic and pain etched on his handsome face as he saw me start to cry again, but he looked determined for some reason, but it became clear as he opened the door and took me into his arms.

I don't think I cried for that long, but I must say it was nice being held, Paul had a very warm and comforting embrace.

I managed to pull myself together enough to be coherent when speaking, wiped my eyes with my sleeve and said, "I'm sorry about that Paul, I didn't realize how much I was keeping in until I saw my gram in that hospital bed."

Paul seemed reluctant to let me out of the hug for some reason, but he took my hand in his and said, "It isn't a problem Lily; I'm glad that I took the chance and stopped."

With that said, it seemed like the dam broke on all the words I was holding in and I relayed to Paul how frightened and upset I was about my grandparents being in the hospital. I didn't stop until I let it out, and I must say that I felt so much better, although I was still scared that something would happen to the pair of them.

"Thanks for sharing that with me Lily, I can't say how much appreciate that you were able to trust me with your feelings. I know that sounds kinda pansy-assed but," He didn't seem to know how to end that statement so he just trailed off.

I felt obligated to say, "I'm sorry for dumping that all on you, and even though you know them, I have to be strong for everyone else you know?"

He gave me a small smile, "I know exactly what you mean. You have to act like the tough one, just because everyone expects it out of you."

"Yeah, my parents are all about sharing feelings, well more my mom than my dad, but I don't want to add to there worries." I said this softly, like I almost didn't want to let it out.

We just sat there in silence, letting the words hang between us and dare I say enjoy the fact that we were in each others company. Who knows exactly how long we were there, but my phone rang and I saw it was a message from my mom asking where I was.

I sighed and removed my hand from Paul's, to respond that I was on my way home. After shutting my phone I looked up at Paul and said, "That was my mom asking where I was, so I guess I should be going. Thanks again for letting me dump all of that on you, I feel lighter now." I reached my arms out to hug him, because I don't think he understands how grateful I am feeling towards him.

He hugged me back and with his face pressed into my hair, "It wasn't a burden, I'm glad you were able to share and that I was here to listen." What the hell had I done to deserve a guy like this in my life? I knew at this moment I would take whatever type of relationship Paul wanted, even just being friends.

He released his hold on me, and I sadly did the same. "Well as much as I don't want to rush off my mother will worry. Are we still on for Saturday morning?" I needed the confirmation. Yes I know I'm a little crazy.

He smirked a bit at me, "I'm ready for the project from hell if you are. Be warned that I eat a lot if you were serious about bringing lunch."

I couldn't help but like the sight of that smirk, definitely different than those soft smiles he had given me, but just as hot. "With my luck it will be the project from hell, but I will be sure to bring enough provisions so we won't starve."

"I'll see you Saturday at 8 then, bye Lil." With that Paul turned and walked back to his car. He waved at me as he pulled back onto the highway.

With a determined set to my shoulders, I was ready to head home. I couldn't believe that I shared all of that with Paul, but I felt better nonetheless. I also couldn't wait for this weekend.

**...**

**So there it is! I must say this took a different angle than I expected and started with, but I am pleased with the overall results. **

**Next chapter will be Leah/Paul conversation and Paul/Lily goodness setting up the classroom, I think.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, hi there. It has been a long almost 2 months since I updated last. My last semester as an undergrad started, as well as my senior softball season. To be honest I didn't even want to read any fan fiction let alone write. The Twilight world was cycled out of my interests and I had no desire for anything in it, including this story. However, one of my favorite authors on the site, **_**Living Masquerade**_**, started a new story and this has had me reading more Paul fics, so although I'm sure she doesn't read this story, I have to say thank you! I have a big math exam on Wednesday, but I will try to start on the next chapter tomorrow (Sunday). **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed/faved/alerted, I really do appreciate all of them and I hope that you will continue to read the story.**

…**Again Twilight is not mine. Neither are the Tara Janzen character names.**

**Last Time **

_Lily visited her grandparents in the hospital, this took more of an emotional toll than she expected. Paul found her pulled over on the side of the road and held her as she cried and verbalized everything that she had been holding in. They left with plans to put together Lily's classroom. Ann is her mom. Christian is her dad. Jamie and Nick are her brothers and Alyssa is her sister. Quinn and Lou Younger are her grandparents and Paul's surrogate grandparents._

**Lily POV**

After my breakdown on the side of the road, and my crying on Paul, I did feel a lot better. My mother was suspicious when I walked in the door with red-rimmed eyes, but I think she knew that I was alright, so she let it go.

The next day, I hadn't even realized that Jamie and Nick had been gone until they got home. Apparently Jamie had been driving like a maniac, at least according to Nicky. I couldn't help but shake my head at this; the boy has had his driver's license for a whopping week, although he has been driving with my parents for about 2 years. I think we were all afraid when he turned 16 about two months ago. Then again everyone in my family drives like a bat out of hell, maybe because my mom is the one who taught us all to drive.

We had a low key family dinner when dad came home from a day at Peninsula College, where he has spent the last week or so setting up his office, attending various meetings, and planning out his classes for the upcoming semester. In case you haven't noticed, higher education is strongly encouraged in my family, even if it is a trade school. Alyssa was convinced to take additional business classes along with her cosmetology classes, and my parents always emphasized education with my brothers.

The funny thing about education was that my mother never completed her bachelor's degree, and she is definitely one of the smartest people I know. I often ask why she never went to law school since she is smarter than half the lawyers she works with. She always shakes her head and says it's like she went back to school with Alyssa, Jamie and Nick, and besides, she knows she is smarter than the people she works with. Gotta love the confidence. I definitely aspire to this daily.

Anyways my mom and I laid out the plans for my classroom after dinner, and we decided where everything would go. She informed me that she had already picked up a few pieces of furniture that she thought I would need. I just shook my head and hugged her tightly.

"Honestly Lily, did you think I was going to send you off to a bare and utterly bland classroom? What do you take me for?" As my mother said this she gave me the stare that mothers everywhere use, striking fear into the hearts of children whenever it appears. I cowered a bit in my seat.

"Sorry for questioning mom, I'm just a little overwhelmed. I'm arranging my first freaking classroom!" I sounded a bit hysterical by the end of this.

My mother gave me a look that said to calm down, "It's going to be fine. You are fully qualified for this. Now back to planning, you are going to have the most kick-ass room La Push Middle School has ever seen!" Oh how I love this woman.

Our heads were bent over the plans for what must have been a couple of hours, my head full of plans for bulletin boards, seating arrangements, and more when Nick came in the room looking a bit shy.

I looked up and realized that Nick was just standing there, "Need something there Nicky? Or are you going to continue to stare?" I took the sting out of that last sarcastic statement by smiling brightly at my brother.

"You should come with me Lil, and you too mom." My brother said a bit nervously but we followed him out to the garage. I was very curious as to where this was leading, but it was best to humor him because he definitely sounded serious.

Entering the garage, I have to say it was the last thing that I expected. Tears started forming in my eyes at what I was observing.

"Oh Nick! You remembered? I can't believe it, this is so great!" The words came out of my mouth at a breakneck speed.

I was looking at a large painting that must have taken my brother ages, but it was his contribution to my new classroom. I was staring at a wall size painting of the word math made up of different shapes, patterns, and colors. The words "When am I going to ever use this?" were a dominant part of the piece, with the accompanying answers.

My brother seemed a bit stunned at my reaction, but what could he expect he's my brother! He seemed to want to explain his work, "I've been thinking about doing a piece for you for your classroom, wherever it may have been since you wanted to be a teacher and I could draw. You would be proud to know that I was obviously listening to your rants on how math **IS **used in real life. So yeah, I just wanted to brighten it up for you."

I just threw my arms around him, not wanting to admit to the fact that as an almost freshman he is taller than me, but I whispered thank you over and over again into his ear. He awkwardly patted me on the back, definitely wanting me to let him go.

He tried to shrug off the praise, but I was definitely not going to let that happen. My baby brother just made me an entire wall size painting and he says it is no big deal? Obviously out of his damn mind, which I made sure to tell him.

I think I had forgotten about mom until she was talking to Nick about what a great job he did and how we would need to rearrange a few things now that I had Nick's first masterpiece to hang in my room.

As we turned to exit the garage, I couldn't help but ask, "How the hell did you hide this from me? It's not exactly something you could hide."

Nick just shook his head and stated, "It's not my fault you're unobservant." With that statement I let out a yell and began to chase him.

I could hear my mother yelling at us to cut it out and act our ages.

Later that night as I lay in my bed, I let my mind drift to the vision of my completed classroom and how great Nick's painting would look. My thoughts turned to Paul and excitement for the following day started to race through me. I think my mom was sad that she would not be involved in the execution of our plan, but that this was furthering her other plan and life goal, Operation Get Lily a Man. My family was crazy but I wouldn't trade them for the world. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

…

**So this was a bit short, but I wanted to get this out, and I think I needed a chapter like this to get back into the swing of things. After writing this, I will definitely try to post tomorrow and it will be Paul and Lily together setting up the classroom. Toying with the idea of their first kiss.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi friends, I just wanted to let you all know that I just got my computer back. As I was seriously going to sit down and write another chapter of Sitting, Waiting it of course got a damn virus and I was afraid to write anything for awhile. To add to my pathetic problems, I had 8 games the past 2 weeks and came down sick, as in I could barely function sick, lame. **

**That being said, I have spring break coming up after one more week of school! So what if I have 10 games in the next week and a half, this definitely means time for writing in between studying for yet another math exam, and yes I really need to study hard for this one.**

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/faves; I really do appreciate all of them more than one would think. Thank you to Skyler1510, DannieFreak, kAsS3695, and Musik Drache for the reviews, especially to DannieFreak who went and reviewed every chapter!**

**...Still not mine.  
**

**Paul POV**

After seeing Lily's car pulled off on the side of the road yesterday, I have to admit I was concerned. I think my heart broke a little bit looking at her tear stained face, but I was glad that I was there to give her the comfort that she so obviously needed. Like I told her, I know exactly what it's like to always be thought of as the tough one and not allowed to show any emotion. I tried to shake off these melancholy thoughts, but it was hard. I contented myself with the fact that I would see Lily tomorrow.

I shook my head as I heard something scrapping outside the door, I was almost certain it was Leah. As the door was opened a tad more roughly then it should have been, my guess of Lee, yes I, along with Creed, was allowed to use Lee, turned out to be true. I was surprised to see that she had left Creed at home.

Okay that was a bit of a low blow because out of all the imprinted couples, Leah and Creed were actually independent of each other in both thought and action. Yes, they liked to see each other happy and healthy, but again it is the fact that they are their own person outside of their relationship. Now don't tell Leah, but this is how I want my eventual relationship with Lily to be.

"Hey jackass! What are you up to?" Leah's dulcet tones rang throughout the room.

I just shook my head and stated a bit sarcastically, "Oh Lee, how nice to see you. How are you? I'm great."

In typical Leah fashion she ignored me and moved onto why she was really here, "Well despite me thinking you would want to see your best friend that you haven't seen in over a day," I snorted but tried to cover it up as she sent a semi-playful glare my way, "Okay you caught me, I did in fact want to see you, but Creed was also having some sort of Skype session with his friends in Denver. They try to play it off, but I swear they are no better than a bunch of gossiping girls. He told me they would be trying to fix Smith's car, but I could definitely hear all the other guys in the background. Helloo? Super senses here, but whatever it's cute he has his friends and can see them in Denver over a freaking computer, and I guess I'm glad he sees them over the computer and it's not me and Creed over Skype, which would be a Kim Kardashian/Reggie Bush thing, which as you may not know, ended for awhile."

By the end of this monologue, I am in shock. Kim Kardashian/Reggie Bush? What the fuck happened to Leah? A brain and personality transplant? No offense to the other guys and their imprints, but that was definitely something that Kim or Emily, fuck even Claire would say, not Leah.

"Wow," I was definitely still processing, "Are you sure that you weren't attacked on the way over, dazzled by some leech power we have never heard of?" I was almost serious here, Leah is never like this. Ever.

She looked exasperated at this question and faintly embarrassed.

"Okay so don't tell anyone or I will castrate you, but nothing was on TV today but that Keeping up with the Kardashians show, and the next thing I fucking know is that I watched 5 hours and the entire first season. That is 5 hours I'm never going to get back, but that show is like crack and now I'm fucking addicted." She looked disgusted with herself.

Just the thought of Leah watching reality TV for 5 hours was hilarious, and I promptly burst out laughing. After I calmed down, as Leah had just waited for me to stop, I just shook my head and moved to the living room.

"Want to watch a movie?" I called over my shoulder, as Leah walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. It's odd to realize that 5 years ago I would have never dreamed that Leah and I would be best friends, and free to walk around in each other's houses.

"Yeah, so long as it isn't the lame ass Harry Potter you made me watch last time. Let's watch Stick It, you know girl power, sisterhood, and all that good stuff." Leah said.

"You want to watch Stick It, and you call Harry Potter lame?" Disbelief tinged my voice.

Some may be wondering why I, a badass werewolf, own Stick It. Well Leah being Leah bought it for me as a Christmas gift last year or the year before because it was _her _favorite movie. I bought her the set of Harry Potters, although those are great freaking movies no matter what she says.

I guess Stick It isn't the worst movie; possibly because the main girl Haley, well her 2 sidekicks remind me of Embry and Quil, innocent, a little dumb, and the comic relief, Jake of course would be Haley in this situation.

I set the movie up, and just as it was ready to go Leah walked into the room with some popcorn and soda, I see it as growing up that Leah actually brought enough for me too. I guess we all have to grow up sometimes, me included.

We watched the movie in relative quiet, with the odd comment here and there, and when it was done Lee and I were content to lounge on the couch.

I should have known the quiet was too good to be true, as Leah stare turned speculative and a bit mischievous.

"What?" I asked a bit defensively.

"So I hear that you have a date with your imprint tomorrow, correct?" Leah sounded a bit amused and possibly a tinge jealous? No, that can't be right.

I couldn't resist, "What you jealous?" Yes I realize I was just asking to be yelled at.

Surprisingly, Leah shifted her gaze away and her cheeks turned slightly red. "Leah?" I was genuinely confused by this, and I was trying to tread carefully here. "Do you have some sort of problem?"

"Well, I just want to know, are going to be a Jared or Sam in this situation? Should I expect to never see you anymore? Or if I do, will your imprint be your only interest and only topic of thought or conversation? Honestly, although I do want to see you happy, I'm not sure I could stand to be around you if you do." Leah said this all with a level tone of voice, but I could see the tears pricking her eyes.

I chose my words carefully but I was shocked that she would even contemplate that I would pull a Sam, "Leah, I thought that by now you would know I would never be a Sam in any way, shape, or form. I would say that in all seriousness I would want to be a Leah in this situation because you are the imprint relationship I want with Lily. You and Creed are so great together, but you are both so independent. That is exactly the thing I want, I want to be in a happy relationship with my imprint, but not have that be the only thing I ever think about." I said this hoping that she would take it the right way, and understand the point I was trying to make.

I almost bit my tongue as she launched herself across the couch and into my arms, "Aww Paul that's the nicest thing you've ever said about me, and you have said a lot of nice things," She was crying a bit but there was a definite smile on her face, "Seriously, I didn't think that you would leave me, your bestest friend, high and dry but I needed to make sure. Besides when I talked to Creed about some of this, he threatened to hold you down while I beat you up if you did. Not that I would need any help kicking you ass of course." Leah was all arrogance by the end of this.

"Well moving on, really what are you doing tomorrow with Lily? By the way, I want to officially meet her." Leah said imperiously.

"Leah!" I said sharply, "You will not be pulling the ice bitch routine, I understand your need to see if Lily will meet your standards, but for me can you at least try and be nice? Maybe save the bitch routine for a second or third meeting?" I gave her what I thought to be a winning and pleading smile.

"What like you saved the protective, older brother jackass routine when you met Creed for the first time?" I just looked at her, "Fine, I'll tone it down slightly but if she can't handle me then, how the hell will she handle the rest of the pack? Oh wait, the majority of them are pansy asses, so you should be fine. Seriously though, what are you doing tomorrow?" This was Leah giving in slightly, but still getting her way. She kills me.

"Well as you may know, she's a teacher at La Push Middle and I'm helping her fix up her classroom. According to her it's a 'fucking awful', so I guess her mom is coming up with some plan and we are putting it into affect." I just looked at Leah, trying to anticipate what would come out of her mouth next.

"Someone who drops the word fucking can't be all bad. Hope you don't mess this up, and do yourself a favor just agree with whatever the plan is. Unless you think something is unsafe, like a bookcase will fall on her if it isn't moved somewhere else. I have faith in you, you deserve this."

I tried to tamp down the small spurt of panic at the thought of Lily crushed by a bookcase, "Thanks for sparkling words of wisdom Lee, I don't know what I would do without you." I said sarcastically.

Leah pulled herself off the coach and stretched her back a little bit, "You know you couldn't exist without me, duh. On that happy note I'm off to entice Creed away from the computer and his boys. Seriously though Paul, thanks." I knew she was referring to our imprint conversation.

"No problem." With a hug and a later, Leah was walking out the door and I headed upstairs.

I couldn't wait to see Lily again tomorrow, and like Leah said I would keep my mouth shut unless she was about to die. Death by a bookcase, chuckling to myself and with a shake of my head, I lay down and went to bed with Lily's face at the front of my mind.

…

**Okay, so when I sat down to write this an hour ago I had no idea it was going to go in this direction. I'm pleased with the Leah/Paul friendship, and yes Leah is out of character from the books, but she is happy, more mature, and surrounded by good friends and an imprint. I don't think I would ever be able to pin down the angry, angsty Leah of the books, but that image doesn't fit into my story. Sorry if that is not to your liking, but I love a mostly happy cast of characters, or at least a happy, friend relationship with Leah and Paul.**

**Yes, I did say that I would write the Lily/Paul scene, but this came out and was necessary. I'm hoping that the next chapter will seriously be up tomorrow, yes tomorrow. I will try my bestest to keep this deadline!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone, I swear it is like my mind is refusing to meld Paul and Lily into the same scene. Don't worry I have prevailed. **

**Thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts. Thanks specifically to **_1-800-spikeit, Skyler1510, DannieFreak, Musik Drache, _**and**_ Nelle07_**. Thanks to Nelle07 for being the 100****th**** reviewer, I am in shock and so grateful that 100 reviews have been made on this story.**

**I've said it before; if I have a chapter, I will post it and not hold it back because people are not reviewing. That being said, over 150 people read last chapter and only 5 reviewed, I would honestly love to hear from more of you. **

**Please enjoy.**

…**Not mine. I am not Stephenie Meyer or Tara Janzen (OC names except Alyssa, Jamie, Nick, Ann, and Louise.)**

**Lily POV**

As I blearily looked toward my iHome, I was just able to make out the numbers that read 6:00 am. Even though I liked Paul, at this point I was a bigger fan of sleep. However, it was like the first day of school jitters that I experienced all the way through college and that would probably be there when I began teaching. Anyways the point of that analogy is that if I am excited, nervous, etc for something, I will wake up way too early.

The real question is: does this mean I will take the time to get all dressed up and girly? Hell no. Without going into too much detail, my college sweetheart, gag, was a person that always insisted that I look my best at all times, even at 6 in the damn morning. I gave in far too often, and let's just say that was one reason that we are no longer together. That and the fact that he is an asshole.

So the moral of this story is that even though I like Paul, I'm going to be realistic and wear what I would if my family was going to help out, sweatpants and an old softball shirt. The fact that painting was going to happen is the only reason I will put my contacts in because paint and glasses NEVER mix. Trust me.

I lay in bed all the while musing about an assortment of topics, and before I knew it, it was actually time for me to get up. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I popped in my contacts and put on mascara, because even though it is early, I contend that it is never too early for mascara when you have pale eyelashes like mine.

I made my way downstairs before I realized that I was not currently in Southern California, and although it was August, it was also freaking misting, definitely not my word, thank you mother, and I would need a sweatshirt.

In a stroke of genius the night before, I decided to pre-pack lunch and I actually had time to whip up my special buttermilk spice muffins as a breakfast snack. As much as I love to procrastinate, I love to sleep more, so this plan was highly beneficial all the way around.

I heard a knock on the door as I was just leaving the kitchen after grabbing all of the food supplies.

After setting everything down, I opened the door with a smile on my face. My heart started beating a little faster, but by the grace of God, I managed to keep the blush that was threatening off of my face. Paul stood on the other side of the door, looking handsome in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "Hey Lily, how are you?" Said that husky voice that makes my palms sweat the slightest bit.

"Hi Paul, I'm fine. You?" I am now able to sound like the fully functioning adult I am around Paul. Thank God.

"I'm good. What do we need to put in the truck?" Right down to business, but it sounds like he is actually interested in this, I still wasn't sure why he wanted to but I wasn't going to argue about the help.

"Well since it is raining we won't be able to put this in the bed of the truck," I said while reaching out to grab part of the painting that Nick had done for me, "I don't want to take the chance that it will be ruined. Do you think it will fit inside your truck?"

Paul stared in shock at the painting, "Wow. That's amazing." He exclaimed. "Where did you get that?"

"Nick made it for me. It shows he actually listened when I talked about how math relates to real life. It's great though, right?" Proud sister all the way.

"Nick, your 15 year old brother, did this? I'm jealous, I can't even draw a stick figure without it being a complete failure." Paul stated, "And I think it should fit, just barely though."

"Yeah you and me both, I try to stick to very basic drawings if I ever have to do them in class. Nicky definitely got my share of the artistic genes. By the way, did you eat this morning?" I asked.

He looked amused for some reason, "I did eat but I'm a little hungry."

"Great, I made some of my famous buttermilk spice muffins." I don't know why I was so eager to have him try one, then again I love to bake things for new people all the time.

"Course I'll have one, I loved all baked goods." Paul seemed excited by this point, so I handed him one and waited a tad impatiently to see his reaction.

I know it's going to sound odd, but it was almost like he would have said he loved them no matter if they were actually good or not. Let me assure you, those muffins were damn good.

"Wow Lil, these are good." For some reason he looked apprehensive all of the sudden, "You don't mind if I call you Lil do you?"

"Nope, not at all, in fact I try to find a nickname in all my friends' names, but it looks like I will just have to try a little harder with you." Hey it seems presumptuous, but he said my nickname first.

As Paul enjoyed a third and fourth muffin, I made sure that everything we would need for my classroom was in the pile by the door. By this point my mom and dad had made their way downstairs.

"Well hello Paul, nice to see you again." My mother jumped right in.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins," he started to say, but at my mom's slight glare, "I mean hi Christian and Ann. It's nice to see both of you again as well."

My mother nodded approvingly as Paul said this and appeared to firmly shake my father's hand. Funnily enough, my mom is the one who taught us all how to shake someone's hand, not too firm but not soft so the other person thinks you are a pansy ass.

"Well it looks like you have everything ready to go Lil. Did you like the muffins Paul? Our Lily is quite the baker, I think she whipped up some of her truly stupendous chocolate chip cookies for lunch. You haven't had a chocolate chip cookie until you have eaten one of Lily's." As my mother said this, I was just shaking my head, right along with my father.

"Thanks for the praise mother, but I'm sure Paul has eaten a decent chocolate chip cookie in his lifetime." That damn blush I held down earlier came out by this point.

I managed to spare myself further embarrassment and managed to get everyone moving out the door with at least some part of my future classroom in their hands.

After a few more trips, last minute instructions from my mother, and a promise to come by later to see our progress, Paul and I were finally on our way.

I was absentmindedly rubbing my hands together due to the chill in the air, Paul noticed and asked in an incredulous tone, "Are you cold?"

I gave him a slightly watered down version of my teacher stare, "Of course I'm cold, it's raining and 60 degrees in the middle of freaking August. I'm a So Cal baby, at least for the last 20ish years, and its over 100 degrees there right now. So please, forgive me for being cold." The sarcastic tone was offset somewhat by the smile I sent his way.

"Okay sorry, but it's not really raining. Trust me, you will know when it is really raining." Paul didn't sound that repentant only teasing.

"Super, can't wait. I live for the rain." I said sarcastically, still rubbing my hands together.

"Geez." Paul just grabbed one of my hands with his free one, and I gasped.

"Holy hell! My hands must be colder than I thought, you're like a freaking furnace." I exclaimed.

"I know, I'm hot." Paul said nonchalantly.

I snorted, "Well I wouldn't go that far." I teased.

We drifted off to a comfortable silence, Paul still holding my hand and me looking out at the passing scenery.

We made it to school, and I had the great luck to step out of the truck and into a puddle. "Damn it!" I couldn't help but say.

"What happened?" Paul's voice drifted over from the other side of the truck.

"Oh nothing, me and my clumsiness managed to find a puddle for me to step into. No big deal." Honestly, this type of thing happens to me far too often.

He laughed a bit, and we made our way to my classroom. I managed to make it all the way there without an accident, but I swear I am that person that trips over air or the smallest crack in the sidewalk. Or up the stairs, which let me tell you is highly embarrassing if you do it around other people.

After we got everything into the classroom, I decided to take off my shoes and socks because they both managed to get soaked. I could only shake my head, I kill myself.

I was looking over the plan my mom and I drew up, not really paying attention to anything else.

"You have a tattoo?" Came out of Paul's shocked mouth.

"Oh, yeah I do." I said absentmindedly staring down at my foot. I have 6 purple stars running up my foot. "My dad thought I was going to come home with a freaking sleeve after I got this done." I said with a smile.

"I don't think I would have ever guessed that you would have a tattoo." Paul seemed amused.

"Yeah well I have another one, but you don't get to know about that one quite yet." Paul looked a little shocked, and dare I say aroused, by that statement.

I breezed past him and began putting the plan into action. Covering all walls with colored paper was a must, and let me tell you it was a damn shame that I am not allowed to paint the walls. I am however allowed to paint the desk and a few tables that I brought.

Paul and I worked well together, and before I knew it, it was almost time for lunch. I had gotten Paul to help me hang Nick's painting first, and it was something that drew me in constantly. It was the only thing that hung on that specific wall, and it would be the first thing that the students saw when they walked into the classroom.

I straightened it one last time before I turned around, and promptly tripped over Paul, who for some reason thought that sitting on the ground was a good idea.

I had no time to dwell on this as he caught me before I could even put my hands out to brace myself. I was suddenly acutely aware of just how close I was to Paul, and I decided it was now or never, I leaned down just slightly and pressed my lips to his.

**…...**

**Yes! I am relatively happy with the way this turned out. I hope that you are as well.**

**I decided to create a blog, where I will put pictures relating to the story and quite possibly little extras that did not make various chapters.**

**The link to the blog can be found on my profile or as my homepage, and the first posting is actually a picture of Lily's tattoo. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! I have a huge math test on Wednesday, but what better time to procrastinate than now? I swear it's like I can't focus on my normal work until I do something that is highly unproductive. So this one is a little short, but after the test I expect to begin a longer chapter.**

**Also, I edited the first 18 chapters to the best of my ability, as some of the errors were appalling. Please let me know if you find any other errors and I will do my best to fix them promptly. **

**If you would like to check it out, I have written a Paul/OC one-shot that might turn into a multi-chapter story once I have completely finished this one! It is titled, Here In My Room.**

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/faves. Thanks specifically to **_DannieFreak, caleb's babe, Kishasho123, Skyler1510, laurazuleta18, Musik Drache, FairyDust353, amy, Nelle07, _**and**_ waterdemon9_**.**

…**Again, only the OCs are mine, not Twilight. **

**Lily POV**

As I pressed my lips to Paul's warm ones, I fully expected to pushed away, almost sure that I had imagined any interest on Paul's part. It was a bit surprising as I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer. The kiss continued on for a few moments, as sweet as a first kiss could be between two adults who were very attracted to each other. Or maybe he was just kissing me back because I was a girl, but even that thought was ridiculous because Paul was the type of guy who would never be lacking in female company unless it was by choice.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I could see Paul staring back at me, a smile tugging at his lips. As mentioned before, I am never one for awkward pauses, and the awkwardness of this situation was completely of my own making.

I felt compelled to apologize, or at least try, "Um I'm really sorry Paul, I didn't mean to, and" I couldn't go any further, the blush spreading across my face and down my neck. I couldn't even look at Paul, not wanting to see rejection in his gaze or kindness, which in this case would probably be worse, the whole friends talk. Fuck. Was I being overdramatic? Quite possibly, but the realization of this really didn't help.

I refused to look at him until he put his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. I was locked in, and to be quite honest, unable to look away from his dark brown eyes. He broke the silence in quiet tone of voice, "Lily, I don't want you to think I'm being too abrupt here, but I thought you picked up on the fact that I am attracted to you. Admittedly I thought I would be the one to kiss you first, but hey a kiss is a kiss right? People always have said I have a gift for being in the right place at the right time. I most definitely agree after the last 5 minutes."

I sighed and sat up, still not believing that this conversation was happening, "I just didn't want to assume anything, and I don't even know if you have a girlfriend for god's sake." I really had to force that last part out. Did I mention that I Paul was still laying on the ground grinning up at me, and I was basically straddling him? Yes that was in fact happening.

Paul just looked at me, "Do you honestly think any part of the last week would have happened if I was involved with anyone? We don't know each other that well, but I just want you to know I would never deceive you in that way. I'm not the type of guy who would have someone on the side, especially because I think we are at the start of something good here."

"I believe you, I really do, but I do have my self-conscious moments, and of course one had to pop up now. Not that I want to go into it or anything, but the whole boyfriend who also had someone on the side is something that has actually happened to me. Ok not that we are dating or anything! God." I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "I do know that you in all likelihood wouldn't be that guy, and if that was the case, my grandpa would have never let me near you." I gave him a sly grin.

He just shrugged, but I could see the small fission of fear that went through him, even though he was recovering from surgery, I have no doubt that my grandfather would think of something to do if his family was hurt. My sister is the same way; just reference my cheating, bastard of an ex-boyfriend who received a rude awakening when Alyssa showed him what happens when you hurt a Hawkins. The fact that Jamie and Alex, one of my best friends, went along to record the 'meeting' definitely moved the healing process along quite a bit faster.

"I was serious about the whole dating thing, and to make it official, Lily would you do me the great honor of coming to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Paul asked in an over exaggerated manner.

I paused to think about it, "Well seeing as tomorrow is Sunday and typical family night, I am sorry to have to say no." I said regretfully, "If it was any other night I would love to though."

It was his turn to think about it, "Hmm, I have work on Monday night but how about Tuesday? I know a nice little restaurant around here." He already put some thought into this? Impressive.

"Tuesday is good for me. Exactly how dressy is this place?" I asked.

"Dressy enough for you to break out some of those shoes you talked about." Paul said with a bit of a smile. I had somehow confessed my love of heels to him when we were taking the tour of La Push. I am so thankful that he is tall, because dating a shorter, and I guess average sized guy when you are relatively tall is no fun.

"Prepare to be blown away by the shoes Mr. Prade. They are definitely worth waiting for." I couldn't help but tease back.

These plans being set seemed to ease the awkwardness that was apparent earlier, and we got back to work putting the finishing touches on my classroom.

A couple of hours later we stood at the front of the room, me practically singing because I was so happy with the way that everything turned out.

Looking at the room, the desks were arranged in groups and so that all the kids would be able to see me and the boards. My desk was located on the far side of the room basically in the corner giving me my own space. I had set up a few pictures of my family and friends, and just to add a little personality I added a Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows poster, a couple pieces of Anaheim Angels memorabilia, along with some posters outlining the important topics we would be covering this year.

Again my gaze was drawn to the wall that the students would see when they first walked in, the wall with Nick's painting on it. Thank god Paul is tall and strong, because I could only imagine the failure that would have occurred if my mother and I tried to hang that together. The other walls consisted of the one with the white board on it and the other that I had covered with different colored paper, just waiting for student work to be displayed. Overall, the classroom was colorful, organized, and hopefully a conducive learning environment.

I said as much to Paul, "This looks soooo much better! I can't thank you enough Paul, it definitely would have taken longer without your help."

"No problem Lil. You know I was happy to do it." Paul said, looking rather happy. Odd.

It all made sense as he leaned down and brushed a kiss over my lips. My turn for added happiness. However, I was unable to respond as I could hear my mother's voice coming from just outside the room.

My mom came in the classroom, dragging along my father and brothers, all looking seemingly innocent. Except for the fact that my mother knew damn well what she had interrupted.

My family made the appropriate remarks on how great the room looked, and I could tell how happy it made Nick to see his painting on the wall.

"You did a great job kid. I don't know what I would do without you." I proclaimed, wrapping my arm around Nick.

He just scoffed, "Ha you know you couldn't live without me. Duh."

With that touching family moment, everyone spent a few more minutes looking around as I gathered all the unused supplies and started to move them all towards the door. I would be going home with them, or rather to see my grandparents, as it made no sense for Paul to take me home.

My mom seemed to know that I would want a few minutes with Paul, and she managed to get everyone moving to the car. However, this was not before she made Paul promise to come to dinner tomorrow, and when he tried to refuse saying it was family night, well she just doesn't take no for an answer unless you have a damn good one. Which he obviously didn't.

He seemed a bit worried about the whole dinner thing, "Are you sure you don't mind me coming over, I don't want to seem like a pest."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Please the fact that my mother wants you to come over is an accomplishment in itself, trust me there have been those who haven't been so lucky. For all the stuff you did for my grandparents, well she loves you for that alone." He gave me an odd look.

"I never did anything for them out of obligation," He started to say.

"Believe me, she knows. Honestly though, do you think you could have strung my grandparents along?" I asked with an expectant look on my face.

He looked sheepish, "You're right, don't know what I was thinking." By this time we had reached the parking lot, and I could see my brothers impatiently waiting for me to get into the car. Shouts of "Come ON, Lil!" were shushed by my mom.

After packing everything into the car, I pressed the rest of my 'famous' chocolate chip cookies on him as another thank you. He didn't even try and protest that one. So with a hug of thanks and a goodbye, I got into the car and watched as he turned around to climb into his.

The whole drive to the hospital just had me thinking of everything that had happened that day. The only bad part was when I had the misfortune to look up and catch the knowing eye of my mother. I shook my head and simply smiled to myself.

**...**

**So there it is. **

**Please let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So all I have to say is fu*k Number Theory, a very difficult class that I need to pass, which is one of the reasons I haven't updated. I have finals next week and then I am graduating from freaking college! Holy Hell!**

**Also, I was trying to enjoy the last few softball games of my career, which is still depressing but I am happy that we went out with a bang.**

**Remember when I had those computer problems? Yeah well I somehow got another virus and my computer had to be completely wiped. Then as if it wasn't enough, my power cord broke and was literally sparking and smoking. I decided not to use the computer until I got a new one…disaster.**

**Thanks for all of the alerts/faves/reviews. Especially thank you to**_ Nelle07, Dannie Freak, laurazuleta18 _**(also thanks for reviewing my one shots!), **_waterdemon09, Skyler1510,_** and **_Musik Drache_**. I truly do appreciate the time you take to send me a review!**

…**So none of it is mine…except Harry Potter Scene It!**

**Lily POV**

_Last time:_

_Paul and Lily shared a kiss and made a date while setting up her classroom. Her mom invited Paul to family game night, which will be on Sunday, with the date on Tuesday._

This day had definitely been one for catching up. I was happy to do it rather than recounting every moment of the day before with Paul and obsessing. Although some people pressed me for all of the details upon finding out that I was 'seeing' someone. Even though I hate talking on the phone and can be extremely awkward, I had just hung up the phone after jabbering away for 2 hours.

The exception to my awkwardness over the phone rule? My best friend Alex. Of course in the beginning it was super awkward, add to it the fact that we are polar opposites; we had a bit of a rough start. However, a summer school class, having the same major, and being in the pitcher/catcher group was more than enough to push us together.

Honestly, I have problems with spending too much time with people, my family included. However, seeing Alex in class everyday was never a bad thing, and if we got annoyed with each other we took some time to do other things. Separately.

It was the summer after our sophomore year that she would call me on the phone and would force me to talk to her, her rationale being that it was because we never saw each other. So we became even closer through our rambling talks over the phone that inevitably started and ended with some sort of rant by either one of us. As school started back up, I would see her everyday and we were constantly hanging out, even with our respective boyfriends, classes, and other friends.

Knowing that with the move we wouldn't see each other even once a week, well that was tough. So again thanks to my sister, we used the unlimited texts to keep in touch. I found out today that she was having a hard time finding a teaching job and that she was drifting apart from her boyfriend. Of course being the best friend, I automatically started referring to him as the asshole in my head. I always thought that he talked a little too much, always wanting to be the center of attention, also coming off as a know it all, and not in a good way.

The bad part about the whole drifting? They lived together and their lease wasn't up for a few months, so who knows if they will stick it out until then or if this is just a phase? The funny thing is that Alex never had a problem giving me advice or telling me off when discussing my ex, but I have never felt that I was able to do the same. In my head I will, but I try to be diplomatic, I would never want our friendship to end because of some boy. Trust me upsetting her over her boyfriend is definitely not worth throwing 4 years of friendship down the drain.

Although thinking about it, maybe Alex will break it off and then somehow figure out how to move up here. It would be easy for her, in the sense that that her parents had passed away long before I met her so she had no family holding her back in So Cal. It was completely opposite from my situation, and she had pretty much lived on her own since she was 16. Her perseverance and determination are something that I greatly admire. It was definitely hard for her to come to depend on and trust in me, and by extension my family. Who by the way consider her another daughter and sister.

Speaking of sisters, Alex has definitely been keeping an eye on mine. Apparently Alyssa has been doing some pretty crazy things. So we are about to have a little Skype chat, with me choosing Skype because she can't look at me and lie.

I was impatiently waiting for her to get on the damn computer, and was about to text her asking her what the hell the holdup was. Before I could even start typing, she popped up on screen.

"Hey Lil" My sister said looking apprehensive.

I internally cackled, gratified to see that I was still able to terrify her from over a thousand miles away.

"Lys, how are you?" I asked in a normal tone, nothing to betray the evil laughter that was ringing in my head.

"Good. good. It's boring around here without you guys." Ha didn't even have to look for an opening, as my sister just gave me one that was too good to pass up.

"Boring? I heard that you have been having a grand time without us?" I said blandly. I couldn't help but wonder what direction this conversation would take, I did know that it would probably start with her denying everything.

I wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT? I haven't been doing anything and I have no idea why you would think I would be!" My sister shrieked. Wow talk about being dramatic. My sister never disappoints.

"Defensive," was my only reply. Nick and I would always say this to her when she gets like this, and she has finally accepted the fact that she gets overly defensive, but it has definitely remained a family joke.

"Lily why would I lie to you?" She said while trying to maintain an innocent look.

I simply tilted my head and stared at her with a knowing look on my face. I didn't say a word until she cracked, and crack she did.

"It was just one party and nothing even really broke except for that one window. And you know that Mr. Sobel is always trying to get us into trouble. I can't believe he actually called the cops!" Alyssa said with an indignant look on her face, "It wasn't my fault that those guys were drinking and that Zach started that fight after one of them just wouldn't stop hitting on me."

Jesus Christ. Alex definitely didn't know all of those details, and I couldn't believe that Zach got into a fight over Alyssa. Although it sounds like it was for a good reason, I mean at least he stood up for my sister. Or maybe he was drunk and all the testosterone went to his head. Our neighbor Mr. Sobel calling the cops? Yes I could definitely see that old busy body calling the cops. To make matters worse there was an actual broken window? My parents wanted to see that she was responsible, so throwing a party and having a window break, along with getting the cops called is not exactly something my parents want to hear about. What a fucking dumbass.

"Alyssa I can't believe that you would even throw a party in the first place, we have been gone all of 2 weeks, and mom and dad didn't even want to leave you alone with all of your friends in the first place. This wasn't exactly a good step in fostering trust and acceptance of you and your friends on the part of mom and dad." I had slipped into my teacher lecturing mode. Which was part Ann Hawkins, but definitely spun to make it 100 percent Lily Hawkins, badass teacher. Okay that was stretching it too far, but you get my point.

"But Lil you would have done the same thing!" Oh wow. I can't believe she just said that.

"Are you kidding me? When have I EVER liked to go to parties, let alone have one in my own home? It sounds to me like you stepped over the line, and I know you don't want mom and dad to know but you need to tell them." She looked outraged over this, and began to shake her head. "You do it or I will. Don't test me on this, I am already disappointed enough in you as it is."

Yeah so what she threw a party right? Wrong, it was one thing that my parents specifically asked her not to do, small gatherings of friends or family, sure go for it. Parties with alcohol and windows breaking? Not so much. So am I being a big downer? Maybe, but Alyssa stretches the rules far too often, and honestly she only has a few more months until she turns 21. Sure I drink, and I did in fact have a few drinks before turning 21, but Alyssa and her friends like to party. The use of the word party as a verb sickens me, but it's her life. Except when I find out she's breaking the rules.

She thought that by staring at me with a hurt expression on her face would get me to change my mind and somehow offer comfort to her. Did I cave? Nope. I pulled out the Big Sister Bitch look and made sure it was firmly in place.

Alyssa huffed and started to say something, convinced that I would change my mind. She finally caved.

"Fine I'll tell them, but it wasn't even my fault" She whined. Really? She is seriously going to play that card.

I shook my head in disbelief, "I refuse to continue arguing about this with you. Tell them or I will. I would do it today."

She started to say something but I cut her off, told her goodbye, and shut off my computer.

**A few hours later… **

After staying up in my room, listening to my slower playlist of songs and brooding about the situation with my sister, I finally decided to venture downstairs when my stomach decided that I had ignored it long enough.

I swung out of bed, giving myself a cursory glance in the mirror, I was underwhelmed but really couldn't bring myself to care. I swung open my door and had to try and suck in a scream at the sight of the large person with their hand raised up to knock.

"Goddammit!" I shouted as I flew back into my room.

I will say that on his part, Paul looked a little surprised at my appearance and subsequent reaction and then pained as I shouted.

"Geez Lil, it's just me." He said, still looking like his ears were ringing.

I slipped into sarcasm mode, "Well, geez Paul you only _just_ scared me half to death. How did I not hear you come down the hall? I normally have pretty good hearing."

"I'm pretty light on my feet, and I am sorry for scaring you. I thought it would be safe because I could still here the music playing." He explained.

He continued on in a gentle tone, "Are you okay? That music sounds a bit depressing."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm a little worked up to tell you the truth, and as for the music, well it's definitely my slower playlist."

He just looked at me like he wanted me to go on, but didn't want to press me.

I decided to humor him, so I pulled him into my room, not shutting the door completely but also making sure that my mom wasn't right around the corner.

Paul was looking curiously around my room, I tried looking at it through his eyes, seeing the softball pictures, the framed jersey and banners that I received at the end of my senior year, noting the fact that he seemed amused at the family pictures from when I was younger. I'll just come out and say it, I was a damn cute baby. I said as much to Paul.

He laughed and said, "Well you're still pretty damn cute all grown up." Okay not exactly the words a 22 year old woman wants to hear, but they were better than nothing.

Paul decided to sit on my window seat, and waited for me to start talking.

I sat back down on my bed, "Okay so it might be best if I just say this all really fast, especially since I can't let my mom know about it just yet and who knows if she will come up here." I then went on a diatribe over the situation and how irresponsible my sister was being. He sat there and listened attentively, nodding and shaking his head at some points within the story.

I ended the rant with, "So I gave her the ultimatum and that is what led to the Coldplay, Michael Buble, and co. You said you have brothers right? Do you think I was being too harsh?"

He thought about it and ran his hand through his hair, "Overall no, your parents laid down some ground rules and your sister clearly broke them. I hope that your sister will come clean so you don't have to say anything about it. Can I understand what led to the fight and then the broken window? Yes, as I would always stick up for my girl if I was ever in that situation." He held my gaze steadily through that last statement. It only broke when I began to blush and then looked away.

I was unable to do anything more than shake my head in agreement to what Paul said because my brother took that moment to come into my room and announce game night was about to start.

Nick led us down the stairs, and looked back over his shoulder and said, "Mom already picked teams, and it's her and dad, me and Jamie, and you and Paul."

Sweet. Paul looked happy about it as well. I looked back at Nick and asked, "What game are we playing?"

"Oh yeah, Mom said it was your turn to pick. Which is too bad I wanted to school you in Call of Duty again," Nick couldn't help but start with the trash talk.

"Haha laugh it up jerk. You wouldn't be so smug after we play," I paused for dramatic effect, "HARRY POTTER SCENE IT" I raised my voice loud enough for the other 3 in the living room to hear me.

They never would have thought that I would actually pick that with a guest over, little do they know that Paul is as well-versed in HP as I am. I stopped walking so I could whisper to Paul not to let on that he had some HP knowledge until we came to an extremely hard question and he would answer. He simply smirked and nodded his head.

This strategy proved to be extremely effective, Paul and I were ahead of everyone else and we were at the halfway mark of the game. It was here that we have to start switching off answering questions, and this little rule was put into place by my family because it gave everyone else a chance to catch up. Little did they know that Paul was ready to go in for the kill. I could see Nick and Jamie smirking at me, thinking that Paul would put us in such a bad spot that we would lose. I let loose with an internal cackle. It was all I could do not to rub my hands together in that maniacal way of cartoon characters.

I know, I know, it's only a game, but I love to win, board games were no exception. The look on everyone else's face when Paul answered the obscure question pertaining to Dolores Umbridge shocked the hell out of everyone, even me because I didn't know the answer.

We went on to quickly trounce the rest of the group in that games and the subsequent 2 rounds. Everything was going along fine until the phone rang, my mother looked at it and said, "Well that's odd Alyssa never calls around now." I took this as my cue to come up with some mundane task for the boys, and Paul said that he had to go. After thanking my parents, and promising to come back for dinner in the coming week or two, I led him to the front door.

I shut the door behind me and looked up at Paul's face when he stopped and turned around.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Lily, thanks again for inviting me over." Paul said.

I gave a short laugh, "My mom basically told you to be here or she would never feed you again. This probably would have held up you know, just so my mom could prove a point. It was nice having a partner that could show everyone else how to kick some HP ass!" I couldn't help but tease.

Paul looked horrified at the thought of no food for some reason or another, but laughed, "You're right, nothing like flaunting the Potter knowledge. Nothing like winning to put me in a good mood."

"Agreed. At least until my mom questions me about my sister, I swear that girl can be so dense. Anyways, let's not go into that again. Thanks for coming over. Are we still on for Tuesday?" I asked a bit apprehensively.

"Definitely. I am looking forward to it." I couldn't help but feel excited by his words.

"Me too." I stated.

"Well I'll pick you up at 7, if that's alright?" He looked at me, and I gave a nod. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips over mine. He then pulled away and looked at me with those dark, chocolaty eyes, "Night Lil".

I sighed and said, "Night Paul."

I turned and went back into the house, only to hear yelling, so I decided to head back up to my room and shut the door. As I lay there I couldn't help but feel excited for Tuesday.

**…**

**So there it is. **

**Please let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just talked to my mom and figured out the timeline for Paul and Lily's relationship, I feel good about the outcome. **

**Also, if you wish to see Lily's outfit from the date, you can go to my profile and then go to the blog I have for the story. I forgot to mention last time, but I will post updates on when to expect chapters on the blog rather than waste time with an author's note.**

**Thanks for the alerts/faves/reviews. Apparently 75 of you have this on alert, 47 have favorited the story, both of which are shocking. Thanks to those who did review the chapter: **_DannieFreak, laurazuleta18, Nelle07, ForeverTeamEdward13_**, and thanks to **_ageise02_** and **_Igotpaulfeva_** who just started reading and have reviewed previous chapters.**

…**Twilight isn't mine, only OCs. All OC names except Lou, Ann, Nick, Jamie, and Alyssa are from Tara Janzen's Crazy/Loose series. **

**Lily POV**

I can't believe that it was already August 20th, the fact that school would be starting in a week was shocking. It was also more than a little stressful as I am struggling to plan my lessons for the entire first semester. Oh the joys of being a first year teacher, as the principal, Mr. Berry, needed to look at all my lesson plans in order to make sure that I would be hitting all the necessary standards. So while it was good that Mr. Berry is involved with what the teachers are doing, it is also a big pain in the ass.

When Paul left on Sunday after game night, my parents continued to 'talk' with my sister. By 'talk' I mean yell, and even my father started yelling, which in itself is shocking because it takes quite a bit for him to get worked up. Although when he does it is scary as hell and very effective.

I swear at that point I thought that Alyssa had thrown in that she was pregnant or something, but apparently there was more damage than she let on. After that little gem of information was shared and everyone calmed down, some sort of agreement was made in which Alyssa and Zach would be working to pay off the cost of the damages. My mother also threatened to fly down there, and let me tell you, I wish I could have seen the look on my sister's face at that announcement because I would bet anything that Zach was unofficially living there. Oh the drama.

The family drama is the only reprieve that I have had from the lesson planning, as I have spent the majority of the day today planning, and that was all I did yesterday. Even all the work couldn't distract from the fact that I had my date with Paul tonight. The only thing that the work did was keep me on task, but now that it was 4 o'clock, and Paul would be arriving in 3 hours, I had given up the pretense that I was still working.

It was taking everything that I had in me not to completely freak out and start throwing clothes and shoes all over my bed. This was completely unlike any other situation I have been in with a guy; I mean sure I have gone on dates before, but this just seemed different. More important than any other first date I had been on, which is odd considering that I have only known Paul for 2 weeks but I want so badly for this to work out. Evidently this has led to me needing 3 hours to get ready for this date. I kill myself.

Due to this insanity, I decided to pick out a few potential pieces and then Skype my friend Alex. She has no time for bullshit so hopefully she will straighten me out quickly and also help me pick out a good outfit. After checking to see if she was online, which she wasn't, I texted her to see what she was up too.

_Hey spaz. You able to Skype rite now?_

It was a few minutes until she responded back, but I had partially recovered my sanity by this point and had begun to clean up the mess of clothes strewn all over my room.

**Yeah just got home from ANOTHER job interview. See ya in a sec.**

_KK._

Another one? That sucks, I mean I still can't believe that I got the first job that I had applied for and Alex has applied at around 15 different schools. Maybe this would mean that I would be seeing Alex sooner rather than later.

Before I knew it her face popped up on screen, and as she could see the bed behind me she looked shocked.

"What in the hell happened to your room Lil? It hasn't looked that bad except for that one time Alyssa thought you were hiding her jacket in your closet somewhere." Alex said sounding and looking shocked.

It was rather embarrassing, but I confessed, "I have my date with Paul tonight, and I am acting like one of those girls who need 3 hours to get ready, and I know I'm freaking out but I really can't help myself. And yes, I am quite aware that I am sounding a bit pathetic and desperate."

She laughed and from the looks of it, wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

I huffed, "Are you done yet? I thought out of everyone I would at least get some sympathy out of you." I was whining, but if I was going to whine to anyone it would definitely be my best friend.

Alex just gave me a look and one last chuckle, "Alright I'll be serious, where exactly are you going on this date of yours? What's the dress code?"

"Aww there's the friend I was looking for. Anyways he said it was dressy enough for me to wear heels, but I don't think he realized that I probably have a pair of shoes and heels for any occasion and for every type of place."

"Type of place?" She commented.

"Shut up you know what I meant." I responded.

She laughed again, "Haha I know, I just missed our bantering. Okay but seriously I would say go with jeans and a nicer top. What's the weather like today? Miserable?"

"Shockingly the sun was out today, of course I was busy lesson planning so I was unable to enjoy it. I think it's still in the low 70s, so I'll probably be cold by the time the evening is over, but I'm always cold. Paul laughs at me but of course he is as warm as a furnace."

Alex nodded approvingly, "Well let's forgo the jacket, that will mean that you'll have to stay close and share body heat if you want to stay warm."

I nodded distractedly and then processed what she said, "Of course you would say that. Nevermind, how about this?" I said while holding up dark blue skinny jeans and a button up, v-necked gray shirt.

She appraised the clothes I was holding up, "Oh that's cute, and how about those shoes you wore for graduation? I think those would go well."

I walked over to my closet and pulled out said shoes, black peep toe and t strap wedges, with a straw/cork heel, and agreed that they would go with the outfit. These shoes are hard to describe but are so cute and were well worth the money that was spent on them.

"You're right, these will look great. Thanks." I said after putting the shoes by the shirt and jeans, they really did look good together.

"No prob. Now tell me about Paul again. Is he going to be a one date loser?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well considering that he has come over for dinner and game night, helped me set up my classroom, took me on a tour of La Push where I met several of his friends, and comforted me when I had a break down after seeing my grandma, I am really hoping that he won't be a one date loser. I don't know, it's hard to describe, all I know is that it is so different from my relationship with Ryan, and we haven't even had an official date." I was shocked by what had just come out of my mouth, but realized exactly how true it was.

Alex looked shocked too, but recovered rather quickly, "I didn't realize that this had all happened, and it's different in a good way right? I wouldn't want to have to kick Paul's ass too."

I couldn't help but laugh, and then explain when she looked at me questioningly, "Alex, Paul is like 6'4 with muscles upon muscles, not gross mind you, but definitely built. I think you would hurt yourself if you tried. He is very solid." After I said this I couldn't help but blush.

Alex of course picked up on this, and being the great friend she couldn't stop the comment, "Solid? Sounds like you have personal knowledge of that? Anything to share Lil?"

I couldn't hold back for long, "Okay so when we were setting up my classroom I tripped over him, and I took the advantage, andIkissedhim." I mumbled that last part.

Not quick enough as Alex just looked at me with comprehension slowly coming over her face, "OH MY GOD LILY ANN! You KISSED him? That's fucking priceless. And fucking great. I can't believe you! So what was his reaction?" She all but demanded.

Dammit, I really landed myself in it, "He kissed me back, and has maybe kissed me a few times since then." I mumbled, still red as could be.

"Aww yes. Just what you needed to snap you out of your funk. How are you feeling about that by the way?" She inquired.

"Honestly, with everything that is going on, it has been a welcome surprise in my life, and definitely something that would have never happened if I was still back in California." I was a bit regretful at this point because there were so many great things that I love about California, especially some of the people that I had to leave behind.

"I am really happy for you Lil, sounds like everything is going great for you right now." Alex said sincerely. Trust me this wasn't one of those times where she was just saying that, I really could tell that she meant it, which was touching.

"Thanks Lex. Now what is this about you and more interviews? What's going on with that?" I asked, trying to tread gently, but also get the conversation away from only being about me.

She looked a bit depressed, "No one wants to hire a P.E. teacher Lil, it freaking sucks. I think I am going to have to end up subbing first semester."

My face fell, "Damn that sucks, hopefully something will come up. Although you could always move up here." I said slyly, with a smile on my face.

I was more than a little surprised when she didn't immediately say no. When she didn't say anything, so I asked, "Is everything alright with Mike?"

She sighed, "Not really, but you know our lease isn't up until January, so I'm kind of stuck. It's like we are both purposely avoiding each other, just so we can avoid the awkward conversation. I don't know what to do."

Fuck that is terrible. "It will work out Alex, and if you ever need to get away for a few days, you are always welcome up here." I turned to grab my water, and almost collapsed when I realized what time it was. "Holy fuck! Paul's going to be here in an hour. I am so sorry that I have to go Lex, I swear I will call you later."

She looked amused by my outburst, "I understand Lil, and you know what, I just might take you up on that offer in a few weeks. Have a good time, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do. I'll call you tomorrow." She was laughing by this point, which I was happy to see.

After shutting down my computer, I rushed to straighten my hair, and because it was so thick, this always took me about a half an hour. I threw on my clothes, and then spent a little more time on my makeup than usual, adding eye shadow, eye liner, and powder to my normal mascara. Luckily, I finished with about 10 minutes to spare, and sprayed on a little bit of Ralph Lauren's _Notorious_. I really tried to be light with the perfume, as too much gives me a headache.

I was walking down the stairs when a knock sounded on the door. Jaime happened to be passing by so he opened it up to reveal Paul, who in a button down navy blue shirt and dark jeans looked delicious. He smiled as he appraised me and it was all I could do not to trip down the stairs as I had locked eyes with him. His smile dimmed as Jamie said something that I couldn't hear, but he looked serious with his response, and shook Jamie's hand. I swear it was probably one of those, "Don't hurt my sister, or I'll hurt you." Unnecessary, but very sweet.

I grabbed my purse from the side table, and walked back to the door. "I will see you later Jame. Will you tell mom that I will be back later?"

"Sure Lil. Have fun. Be safe." He said this so seriously, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I hugged him and said, "Sure Jamie, I will be. Love you."

He hugged me back in that resigned manner of a 16 year old boy. He simply looked at Paul before he made his way upstairs.

I turned to Paul with a smile, "Hello Mr. Prade, you are looking quite nice this evening."

He took my hand in his and led me towards his truck, "Well thank you Miss Hawkins, you are looking lovely as well, and I am quite impressed with those shoes. They definitely exceeded my expectations."

By this point we had reached his truck, and he had opened the door for me. I turned and realized that I was only about 3 inches shorter than him at this point. It seemed very natural for me to tilt my lips up slightly to brush over his. He kissed me back, although nothing got out of hand seeing as we were still in the driveway of my parents' house.

As he pulled back he said, "Well I think I love those shoes even more now, but let's get out of here before I forget everything I have planned." With that he helped me up into the truck.

I felt contentment and excitement spread through me, and I watched Paul round the hood of the truck with a smile on my face.

**…**

**So there it is, and next chapter will be the actual date in Paul's POV. **

**Please let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Uhh hello! **

**Writer's Block. Terrible. I have actually written several chapters for the future, but this one plagued me. I also have another version of the beginning of this chapter where Leah does come over and talks to Paul, and it's on the blog if you want to read it.**

**Chapters should be coming more frequently now. So yay for summer vacation. **

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/faves. I truly appreciate them, and I would love to hear from more of you. **

…**Twilight isn't mine, only OCs. All OC names except Lou, Ann, Nick, Jamie, and Alyssa are from Tara Janzen's Crazy/Loose series. **

**Paul POV**

As I flopped down on the couch after another round of pacing, I had to resist the urge to check the time for the twelfth time in as many minutes.

Yeah I can just picture the expression on everyone's face if they could see me now. Paul Prade, the badass with an equal as bad temper, reduced to pacing and checking the time every five seconds. Just what is the cause of all of this? Lily Hawkins. I'm acting like a pansy ass, and I think the worst part is that I am aware of it but am having a real hard time acting differently right now. Fan-fucking-tastic. Where the hell is Leah when I need her? She would know exactly what to say right now. I have already established the fact that I don't want to act like this, but Lily has me acting like a 14 year old about to go on their first date.

It felt as if the walls of my small house were closing in on me, and I actually felt uncomfortable in my own skin for the first time in the past few years. Before overcoming some of the issues I had, the anger always made me feel itchy, and it was only through working with Quinn that I found that balance between myself and my wolf.

Okay, I just need to relax, and I start with some breathing exercises that Quinn taught me. I finally reached what could be seen as a normal state a few minutes later, and I was relieved to see that it was almost time to pick Lily up.

I started a bit as I heard a knock on the door, and I was unnerved by the fact that I didn't even notice anyone approaching the house. I shook my head as I pulled myself off the couch and went to answer the door.

Finding Embry on the other side was surprising, but I was always glad to see him, as we had bonded over our unimprinted status for the last few years. I felt a twinge of guilt as I realized that I was no longer a part of that club.

"Hey Embry. What's up man?" I asked, still unable to shake the guilty feeling, especially after taking in his somewhat depressed expression.

He finally pulled his gaze up to mine, "Paul." He seemed to gather himself, and I realized that this was the first time since I had imprinted that I had seen Embry. He, of course knew that I imprinted, as that type of information makes the rounds pretty quickly.

I couldn't let this go on any further, already preparing myself for the conversation that wouldn't be that different from the one I had with Leah, "Why don't you come in?" I turned to walk down the hall assuming that he would be following right behind me.

We reached the living room, and took seats on the opposite ends of the room, neither of us wanting to be the one to speak first. However, it seemed ridiculous to continue with the silence, "Emb, I'm sorry that I haven't been around quite as much, but I want you to know that I honestly think that if I imprinted, you can't be that far behind." I was going for honesty and I was not willing to dance around the issue.

He seemed surprised that I was so blunt, "You can say that now that you have imprinted Paul. I know you mean well, but do you honestly know it will happen for sure? No. I mean the optimism is something that I'm trying to hold on to, but seeing everyone but me imprint is draining. I guess it was easier when it was you and me, now it's just me." He said bitterly.

"Well you, Brady, and Seth" I couldn't help but say jokingly, hoping to ease some of his tension.

"Ha thanks for that Paul, that makes me feel sooo much better, in the same club as the two pups." Embry said sarcastically. "I phased fourth out of everyone, and yet even some of the young ones have imprinted. Where is the justice in that?"

"There isn't any, but you have to hold out hope and keep the faith. Stop dwelling on it and it will happen, trust me." I was about to go on when I realized that it was 6:45. "Holy fuck! I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go pick Lily up." I knew that saying this it would be like rubbing salt in an open wound, but there was no way in hell that I was going to be late for the first date with my imprint.

Embry just smiled, "You know, you bringing her up only once is impressive Paul. Thanks for the talk bro; I'll try to chill out."

Clapping my hand onto his shoulder, "It will all work out, but assuming that it doesn't happen between now and tomorrow, do you want to come over and play some Halo?" I was hoping that he would accept the olive branch, even though imprinting wasn't something that I could control or want to apologize for, I was unwilling to lose this relationship with my brother.

"Sure man sounds good. Plus I'll get to find out about your date before anyone else." Embry said, rather gleeful at the prospect. I swear the pack gossips worse than a group of high school girls, but I wouldn't trade them for the world.

…

Pulling up to the Hawkins house, I took one last deep breath as I shut my car off, readying myself. I walked up the stairs as quickly as I could, anxious to see Lily.

After knocking on the door, I could hear someone approaching it from the other side, not Lily though. I already had the sound of her steps memorized, and these heavy ones were definitely not hers, probably one of her brothers, I thought to myself. I guessed right as Jamie opened the door, "Hey," I said; however I looked up and caught sight of Lily descending the stairs.

I tried to keep an impassive look, but it faded as a smile slipped onto my face as I took her in. She looked more polished than I had ever seen her, in a gray shirt that emphasized a very womanly figure, dark skinny jeans and heels that extended her already killer legs. Again let me thank the fates for giving me such a beautiful imprint. I locked eyes with her, and it was as if neither of us could look away, that is until her brother coughed and pulled my attention to him.

I thought it was in my best interest to pay attention as a serious look had settled over his face, and I was ready to be amused by the overprotective brother talk.

"Now I know you think Lily can take care of herself, and she can, but if you do anything to hurt her like her last asshole boyfriend, I will beat your ass down. I don't care how much bigger you are, Hawkins' take care of their own. All of us who care about her wouldn't hesitate to do it and trust me I have the footage from the last guy to prove it." Jamie said all of this in a low tone of voice, because he knew that if Lily heard she would flip a bitch.

My smile had faded with each word that came out of his mouth, some asshole had hurt her? My hand shook as I tried to get past that fact, and focus on the future, the one where I would not be hurting Lily. "I understand, and I'm sure there would be several of my friends that would help out if I ever fucked up that bad. Trust me I know a good thing when I see it, and your sister is definitely a good thing." I was deadly serious.

Jamie seemed to realize this; he smiled and nodded, and turned to continue on his way up the stairs without another word to me, pleased that he had gotten his point across.

I watched as Lily picked up her purse, and started walking toward me, calling up to her brother, "I will see you later Jame. Will you tell mom that I will be back later?"

"Sure Lil. Have fun. Be safe." He said sounding very serious, hell after that little talk I wasn't surprised, but Lily just laughed. The sound of her laughter brought a sense of calm over me, and I was struggling with the fact that her happiness seemed to supplement mine.

I watched as she hugged him and said, "Sure Jamie, I will be. Love you." He looked like any 16 year old boy hugging a family member, a bit unwilling. He shot me one last look, eyes full of promises that he would hurt me if I hurt his sister. Hell I was serious when I said that some of my friends would help if I managed to fuck this up.

I brought my gaze down to Lily who looked up at me, smiled and said, "Hello Mr. Prade, you are looking quite nice this evening."

I took her hand in mine, and walked out the door heading towards my truck, reveling in the fact that I was able to hold her hand, "Well thank you Miss Hawkins, you are looking lovely as well, and I am quite impressed with those shoes. They definitely exceeded my expectations."

Oh did they, those lovely shoes not only do amazing thing to her legs, but they put her at only a few inches shorter than me. I guess I had never realized the affect that a taller woman would have on me. I just shook my head realizing it was probably the imprint, I knew didn't matter how tall or short my imprint is, just that I have one.

As I was mulling this over in my head, we had reached my truck, and I pulled open the door, as she turned back to me she seemed to realize exactly how close in height we were, and then in a move that seemed like we had done it a thousand times, she lifted her lips up and brushed them over mine. I deepened the kiss slightly, but managed to keep a hold of myself seeing that we were still in front of her parent's house. Nevermind the fact that we are both adults, no need to offend anyone.

I pulled back slightly and said, "Well I think I love those shoes even more now, but let's get out of here before I forget everything I have planned." With that I helped her up into the truck.

As I rounded the hood, I felt at peace with my mind and body, no longer feeling that itchy now that I was with my imprint. Who I shot one last look at before starting my truck up, slightly wincing as the music came back on, louder than most people like.

"Sorry about that," I said, hoping that I hadn't damaged her hearing. Okay calm the fuck down Prade, that line of thinking is for pansy ass imprints, get over yourself. I had to tune back in to what Lily was saying.

She seemed amused, thank god, "Oh don't worry about it, I blast the music in my car all the time. Let me say I never pegged you for a classic rock type of guy."

"Really? What type of music do you think I listen too? Rap?" I was curious to see what she pegged me as.

"I guess, or more modern rock. Cream? Not so much, but I love this song." She said, already tapping her fingers to the beat of 'White Room'.

"I guess I listen to some modern stuff like Linkin Park or Metallica's newer stuff, but normally I'm a Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, and CCR kind of guy." This was a test of mine that I used to use when I dated more frequently, seeing if any girl actually knew what CCR meant.

She looked interested at the sound of those bands, "Oh I love all of those bands too! My mom and dad raised me on that stuff and it never gets old. The Glee version of Creedence Clearwater's 'Proud Mary' was great, although not my favorite song by them. I'm more of a 'Lodi' fan."

A girl who actually knew what CCR meant and could name songs by them? And this was only our first date.

Apparently she picked up on my expression, "What? You surprised I knew what you were talking about?"

"Yeah, no one ever knows what CCR stands for, and the fact that you could name some of their songs is amazing." I said honestly.

"Well I'm a just full of surprises. Prepare to be amazed for any of them." She said with a smirk.

I laughed, "Can't wait Lil. So are you only a rock music fan?"

I caught the sheepish expression on her face, "Ooh is this another one of those surprises Lily? Already?"

"I guess you could say that," She said, "So the majority of music I listen to is rock, everything from alternative to metal to more pop-rock. I also have the occasional moments of liking a few pop songs, but I guess you could say that I am a Lil' Wayne fan." She mumbled this last part.

I couldn't help but laugh, "You like Lil' Wayne? That seems a bit …" I trailed off not able to finish that sentence without offending her.

"Out of character? Yeah it is, but don't go around telling everyone, my brothers don't realize that I actually like some rap, it would be a betrayal to Jamie and a success for Nick." She said seriously but I could still see the smile on her face in the dim light filling up the interior of my truck.

We kept up an easy conversation as I drove towards the restaurant, and we got there quickly. I parked the truck and I took in her expression as she looked at where we were. Our destination being a restaurant in Forks, which was a nicer than Embry's mom's diner, especially for this first date.

Lily got out of the car before I could get around to help her out, even with the bit of werewolf speed that I would have put on.

"Now I know you said that Mexican food was your favorite, but the closest thing to authentic Mexican food is probably in Port Angeles, so I am hoping that you won't mind an Italian dinner?" I said slightly apprehensive, again trying to calm myself with the ridiculousness that I was feeling.

She seemed a bit surprised at the forethought that I had put into this, I wasn't offended, but it was becoming more and more obvious that her last boyfriend was a douche bag and an idiot.

"Yeah it's fine Paul, to be honest I haven't been on a date in quite some time, and this is already shaping up to be better than my last one." She said a bit embarrassedly but held my gaze.

"Well I want this to be nice for you, so it's really no problem at all." It isn't, but when the hell have I turned into this guy who doesn't shut up and shares his feelings? I mean yeah she's my imprint, but it's like I can't stop some of these things from slipping out. Oh well, I guess I'll focus on the date now and worry about all the commentary later.

We were seated quickly after entering the building, and after ordering drinks, we both silently appraised the menu. It wasn't an awkward silence though, just comfortable. Something I could definitely get used to.

As dinner progressed, the easy conversation continued. Lily telling me about her plans for the upcoming school year, mentioning the situation with her sister and giving me a quick update on her parent's reaction, and she had also brought up a friend that she was hoping would maybe move up here if she couldn't find a job in California. She also mentioned that her friend would maybe come up for a visit in a few weeks, and seemed very excited at the prospect. Hell who knows maybe Embry would imprint on her.

In turn I told her some stories of the guys and what we did at work; she seemed amused at the antics. I was hoping that by telling her stories about the pack, it would do a better job with her accepting the situation rather than throwing everything at her at once. This is also why I have spent the last 2 weeks getting to know her, and I still don't feel the need to tell her that I explode into a ball of fur. Eventually yes, but I want to build up a relationship before that conversation happens.

Dinner went by quickly, and I was happy to see that Lily actually ate real food and didn't complain about it, I am thankful that she is not one of those girls that orders a glass of water and leaf of lettuce. Prior experience speaking here, it was awful.

After paying the bill, and arguing over who would pay the check, Lily thought I was actually going to let her pay for her own, again, who the hell had she dated before me?

I firmly told her that I invited her out, and that if she ever asked me out, then by all means she could pick up the check for that one. Surprisingly there was no blush on her face after this statement, only a determined look in her eye. Fantastic. Not that I would give up on my imprint, but it would be nice for her to come to me.

We were walking back towards my truck, finding ourselves hand in hand again, "Do you need to be home, or are you up for one more stop?"

She laughed, a sound I was loving, "Well considering it's only 9 o'clock, still light out, and I kinda am allowed home whenever, I think I am most definitely up for one more stop."

"Hey I don't want to assume anything here; you know what they say about those who assume." I said teasingly.

With that being said I started up my truck and headed back into La Push, and I found myself turning into the familiar parking lot.

I could see the question in Lily's eyes and also a familiarity that comes with those who had played sports, the sight of a ballpark.

"My grandpa used to bring me here when I was growing up and we would practice or even just throw the ball. It was the one thing that we really bonded over, and it tore me up when he passed away." I said honestly.

She looked sad, "I'm sorry about that Paul."

I was already shaking my head, "I didn't bring you here to be sad or to pity me,"

"It's not that, the death or the thought of a grandparent dying is still a little raw for me." She said matter of factly.

"Shit Lil, I'm sorry." How the fuck could I forget that her grandparents were in the hospital? I.e. the whole reason she came to La Push in the first place.

She seemed to already shake it off, "Don't worry about it Paul. Now you don't happen to have anything to throw with do you?" I had already started to pull a baseball from under my seat, and showed her, "Sweet, let me take off these death traps and we can toss it around."

"Sounds good." I had come around to her side of the truck and pulled the door open, waiting patiently for her to finish taking off her shoes and step out of the truck.

We started tossing the ball back and forth after we reached the field, however we had to let it bounce because we didn't have any gloves. Rather I let it bounce to keep up the pretense that I was still human.

"Besides the forest, this is one of my favorite places." I raised my voice so it would carry to her.

She nodded and seemed to know what I was talking about, "I know exactly what you mean, just being at the field let's me just stop thinking about things. I forgot that it does that to me. Thanks for the reminder." She said smiling at me.

"Not a problem," I started to say, a howl cutting me off. Lily looked at me, more than a little alarmed.

"You guys have wolves up here?" She asked, sounding a bit strained.

"Yeah, but don't worry they would never hurt you. Wolves are protected around here; they are a sacred animal to the Quileute people." I calmly told her this, internally cursing whatever dumbasses were out there messing around. We all had different howls, howls for danger to imprints, threats of vampires, etc. That last howl was most likely from a dumbass pup that was screwing around.

"Sacred?" She asked questioningly.

"Yep," I decided to use this moment to slip in some more details of my other form to Lily. "You know it's said that Quileute people are descended from wolves."

Lily looked interested, so I continued on with an abridged version of the legends, first beginning with the first great Spirit Chief, Kaheleha, and moving on to the story of Utlapa and Taha Aki. I didn't think that Lily realized that she had stopped throwing the ball and was unconsciously moving closer to me with each word that was leaving my mouth.

She was a great listener, gasping at certain parts and glaring at the mention of Utlapa. Although I had an ulterior motive for telling these legends, it was truly something else to experience my _imprint_ hanging on to my every word. I didn't want to go into the story of the Third Wife just yet, so I ended with, "The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside." (_Eclipse_, p. 251)

Lily seemed sad that I had apparently finished, "Wow Paul, I can't even think of anything to say right now. Those legends just seem so vivid in my mind." Little did she know just how vivid they would become in real life, but not quite yet.

"Well if you want to learn more about it, my grandfather was actually a kind of scribe, and he wrote a book on the legends. It's actually in the library if you wanted to read it." I said in an innocent tone, not that I had any ulterior motives, like hoping Lily would figure out I was a werewolf.

Anything I was about to say was cut off when I saw that she was shivering. Jesus Christ, I am a terrible imprinter, I practically let my own damn soul mate freeze. I mean yeah it was August, but I remember back to pre-phasing days that it could get rather cold at nights, especially if that person wasn't used to it.

"Geez I'm so sorry Lil, you look like you're freezing." I said, a concerned tone tingeing my voice.

"Oh, I guess I am cold, looks like your story telling made me forget my surroundings." I loved the sound of this.

I led her back to the truck keeping my arm around her, transferring all the warmth I could to her. While driving back to her house, I held her hand in mine, still trying to warm her up. Not that she seemed to mind at all.

It was all too soon that we reached her house, and I walked her up to the door like the good little imprinter I am.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Lil." I said very seriously, hoping that she had too.

She smiled at me, "I did too, but next ones on me kay?" Her smile turning into a smirk by the end of this.

She did want to see me again, success, and so far I am not a failure as an imprint.

I leaned down to kiss her, a little more heavily than the light kisses that we had been trading back and forth. I was in a state of pleasure and happiness, therefore I did not register the door opening until someone said, "Well well Lil. I never thought I would catch you in this position." A feminine voice rang out amusedly. I couldn't even process the fact that this was the second time today that I had essentially been snuck up on.

Oh my god. I couldn't even look at Lily, or Ann for that matter.

Lily apparently had no problem, "Jesus Christ Mother!" She gave her a mother/daughter look where no words were necessary, of course this meant I was completely lost. And still embarrassed to be caught by my imprint's mother.

It wasn't as bad as I assumed it would be, as Ann continued on, "I always wanted to do that, and Lil you were the perfect candidate. Sorry you got dragged into my fun Paul."

"Umm don't worry about it Mrs. Hawkins." I said, still not able to look her directly in the eye.

This is what actually upset her, "Now Paul, we have talked about this. My name is Ann. A-N-N. Ann. Learn it, love it, use it." Without waiting for an answer she went back into the house, shutting the door behind her.

I chanced a look down at Lily, who was trying to hold in a laugh. "I'm sorry about my mom, sometimes she can't really help herself."

I smirked a bit, knowing laughing it off was the only thing I could do, "Well I have to say that is the first time I have ever been caught by a parent."

"It happens to the best of us buddy." Lily teased back.

I looked a bit resignedly at the door not wanting to risk another appearance by one of her family members, "Thank you for a great night Lil, I hope we can do it again, soon."

She looked happy, "I had a great time too Paul, and I would love to do it again. I'll text you?"

At my nod of assent she turned to go inside, I stopped her as I turned her around, kissing her one more time. Leaving her with a dazed look on her face, I swung back into my truck and started on my way back home.

**…...**

**So there it is, longest chapter I have ever written. **

**Please let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So here it is, I was pleased with the outcome.**

**Also no offense to any of you with red hair, all jokes are in fact ones that my brother tells me daily, the brat. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/faves. I truly appreciate them, thanks in particular to **_Skyler1510, DannieFreak, laurazuleta18, Nelle07,_** and **_invisible new york hats are awesome._

…**Twilight isn't mine, only OCs. All OC names except Lou, Ann, Nick, Jamie, and Alyssa are from Tara Janzen's Crazy/Loose series.**

**September 4, First Day of School**

**Lily POV**

I had tossed and turned all night, as the first day of school and the first day of my new job finally dawned. Of course the tossing and turning came after I had fallen into a fitful sleep after laying in bed and staring at the ceiling for two hours.

The feeling was deep in the pit of my stomach. I knew that once my first class started I would get over it, but until that point I would have to deal with my churning stomach. Super.

I swept my gaze around my still darkened room, squinting at my iHome to see that I still had 2 hours before my alarm would officially sound. I was trying to think of anything that would send my back to sleep for those precious hours.

My thoughts predictably turned to Paul and how I had only seen him a couple of times in the past two weeks. He all but disappeared for about 4 days, and he had finally texted me saying that something came up, a security breach on the rez.

Confused? Well I am too. However, I have been fine with my solitary nature for 22 years, and I sure as hell wasn't going to become dependent on a man for my continued happiness. Even for one as sexy as Paul.

Although I didn't feel the need to see Paul daily, I felt a little tug in my chest as each day had gone by without a word. A text would have been nice, but one didn't come and I tried to move past this. Especially due to the fact that I didn't want to become like one of those girlfriends that needed to know where their boyfriend was at every second. Trust me, being on the opposite side of that is not fun, which again is only one of the many reasons my last boyfriend didn't work out. Also, it's not like I wasn't busy.

Can someone say planning out 3 months worth of detailed pre-algebra lessons? Oooh me! Me! Yes, Mr. Berry had wanted them all done way in advance, not even stopping to consider that having them done 2 weeks ahead of time is standard procedure. Thanks ever so much for the trust you great Principal you! My thoughts had obviously not been very favorable towards him for the last few days.

As I turned over for the hundredth time, I focused on a happier time that I've had in the past week. Paul

**Flashback**

Last Sunday had turned out to be a great way for me to decompress. Paul had surprised me with a beach picnic the Sunday after our Tuesday date, and this also took place after he disappeared for those 4 days.

We had messed around on the beach, as we made a sandcastle, tossed a football around, generally acting like the carefree people that we could be, especially on these last days of summer vacation. For me this felt like my last vacation before I would permanently enter adulthood, a scary thought.

The sun was actually out on that bright Sunday, even if the thermometer never hit 80 degrees, I still was able to throw on a bathing suit in the hopes of soaking up some sun. I'm going to say that Paul's eyes bugging out slightly as I slipped my shirt off, revealing the grey bikini top beneath had been gratifying. What can I say? I love my boobs, definitely one of my favorite features.

Anyways, his eyes had quickly locked in on my side where a group of black swirls surrounding an abstract heart, with the words 'Forever In My Heart' and 'Caleb Alexander' scripted below. I saw the question in his eyes, and who wouldn't with the name of another man tattooed on my side.

I gave a sigh and sat down on the sand to begin my story, "Caleb was my best friend growing up. We met in kindergarten and we clicked, which was the strangest thing because I was super shy when I was younger. We grew up together, going to the same Middle and High School, sharing everything as best friends do. It was weird, you know, cuz we never grew apart even if he was a boy and I was a girl. We always wanted the best for each other. He was like another brother to me, and my siblings looked up to him as well. It was after we graduated from high school, and he was killed in a car accident. We had gone to see a movie and on his way home a drunk driver ran a red light and hit him." I took a shuddering breath, because even after all of these years it was hard to talk about.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything more on the matter, and Paul had taken this as a signal, so he wrapped me up in a tight hug, as I had started crying without realizing it. We just sat there, me crying and Paul comforting me, which had become a familiar event in my life.

**End Flashback**

It was the combination of my memory of the hug and the good memories that I pulled to the front of my mind about Caleb that saw me tumble back towards dreamland.

…

My alarm rang out all too quickly, but I drug myself out of bed and began the process of getting ready.

I had selected a nice pair of black pants and a green button-up blouse, with sensible black open-toed heels for my first day of school. The outfit gave off the professional look that I was most definitely striving for.

I continued on to the bathroom to straighten my hair and I also popped in my contacts. Not that I look young in my glasses, but the contacts let me look as if I'm old enough to be in control of a classroom. I continued on with the theme of making sure that I looked my age yet still professional by applying more make-up than I usually do for my everyday look. This means that there is more than just mascara for my make-up routine.

After completing my routine I headed downstairs to try and force down some type of food before heading off to school. Eating was necessary so I don't faint from hunger pains, god if that happened, well what a terrible first day it would be.

To my dismay, Jamie and Nick were both in the kitchen eating breakfast. Not that I don't care for them, but I was in no mood to deal with them or anyone else on my first day of school. Especially with their penchant for cracking jokes with me being the punch line.

"Hey ginge! Ready for your first day of school?" Jamie said teasingly.

"Call me ginger one more time Jamie and I will end you." I said in a low tone, trying to keep my composure.

He just had to keep going, "Haha yeah right Lil. You're all talk no action." Jamie said with a smile on his face. "Ginge."

"James Damien I have had enough of the fucking ginger jokes. Stop fucking calling me that, no one but you thinks it's funny. Cut it the fuck out." I was breathing hard by the end of this, seething with rage.

Jamie and Nick both had looks of shock on their faces, as I have always refrained from using that word around them. Jamie had finally pushed me over the edge, and he fucking knew it. Nick looked gleeful that my rage wasn't focused toward him.

"Geez Lily, calm down. It's not that big a deal." Jamie just had to keep going.

Is he fucking stupid? For years I have put up with the ginger jokes, but on the morning of me starting my first teaching job? I mean really? Is it too much to ask for a little comfort? What have I ever done to deserve it? Okay, well years of giving back as good as I got have happened, but I always hold back as to not verbally destroy him, and this was now a thing of the past, effective immediately.

"James you tell me I have my own ethnic group, that I could start fires, I smolder, and you give me the sign to 'flame on'," I said each word deliberately, "You think that years of this treatment are no big deal?" My voice rose to a shout.

My mother came rushing into the kitchen, "What is going on in here? I go upstairs for 2 minutes and World War III broke out? Honestly."

I refused to say another word, partly because I was so furious and partly because I didn't want to rat out my brother despite what he had done. I was looking steadily at my bagel as if it had all the answers.

Apparently Jamie was refusing to look at our mother as well. Not my problem.

Nick took it upon himself to fill in the blank as our mother turned her inquisitive look onto him. Folded like a freaking lawn chair. Pansy ass.

Nick started out cautiously, "Well you see Mom, Jamie here made one too many ginger jokes and Lily finally cracked. Don't worry about it though; it was only a verbal World War III, not a physical one!" He tried to finish it with an upbeat tone. Dumbass.

"James we have talked about you not using this word. Your sister finds it offensive and frankly so do I. I think that you need to go review those geometry cards Lily made you before you leave for school." Our mother said in a disapproving tone. Ha. Deserved.

Nick took this time to get up to do who knows what before they headed off to Forks High School. Forks apparently has the better sports teams and is in fact the school that the boys have to go to. Neither really cared, just as long as they both make their respective sports teams.

As soon as they were gone, she turned to me and leveled me with a glare, "Lily Ann, I understand that you're nervous, but 3 'f' bombs at 7:00 in the morning?" I had nothing to say even as she stood there waiting for a response. I knew that if I opened my mouth whatever would come out would be a whine.

She continued on once realizing I had nothing to add, "You are going to be a great teacher Lily. You are a compassionate and caring person who doesn't take any bullshit. You've been preparing for this day since your first day of kindergarten when you came home and started teaching a 2 year old Alyssa the alphabet and numbers. You can do this!" With that I felt marginally better as she plopped a kiss down on the top of my head and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

I sighed, "Thanks mom. I really appreciate it."

…

After the breakfast blowup, I made my way to La Push Middle School and was currently sitting in the parking lot, not quite ready to get out of my car.

Silently freaking out and suppressing the overwhelming need to throw up, I about jumped out of my skin as the sound of 'Percussion Gun' by White Rabbits filled the cab of my truck.

I looked down at the screen of the phone and saw Paul's name flashing.

"Hey." Was the only word I could force out past my lips. I couldn't even wince at the pathetic tone that I had produced.

"Hey babe." Paul's deep, husky voice rasped out, almost as if he had just woken up and was still lolling about in his bed. Sigh.

"What, did my worry and anxiety rouse you from your slumber?" When I'm stressed the big words come out frequently, not that I really see this as a flaw.

Paul chuckled, "As a matter of fact it did. I know you were nervous when we were talking last night, and I wanted to try and cheer you up before your first class."

"Well I truly appreciate it," I sighed into the phone, "I've already had a blow up at Jamie, which occurred after one too many ginger jokes. A subsequent pep talk from my mother helped calm me down, but it lasted about as far as the time it took me to get here."

"Lil it took me all of 5 minutes to figure out how great you are, I'm very confident that you be able to charm a group of 12 and 13 year old kids. I also have it on good authority that Claire will be in your first period class, so hey you will at least know one of them." Paul's voice had a reassuring quality to it.

"Well you'll turn my head with that type of flattery Mr. Prade," I said teasingly, as both my body and voice had warmed throughout the conversation, "Thanks for the reassurance and now I'm off like a sacrificial lamb towards the teacher's lounge." I said dramatically.

Paul barked out a laugh, "Sacrificial lamb? Wow Lil, I would have never guessed that you have actually met these people before, especially after that statement. That was truly an inspired dramatic touch."

"Thank you very much! I worked very hard for it." As we continued the conversation, I had gotten out of the truck and retrieved my purse and the red tote that carried all of my teacher paraphernalia. I felt buoyed by Paul, something that seemed commonplace when we spoke on the phone or hung out.

"Well I know you have to get going but do you want to come over on Saturday to celebrate your first week of teaching? We can do dinner and drinks and watch a few movies?" Paul asked, rather enticingly if you asked me, as if I needed to be enticed.

I had just about reached the doors to the front of the school so I paused before going in, "Yeah that would be great. Something to look forward to for sure. Now I hate to cut this short but I'm about to enter the lair."

He laughed again, the sound filling me up with warmth, "Okay. You'll be great Lil, I know it. I'll see you later babe."

I responded in kind, took a fortifying breath, and entered the building.

**…...**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is now the longest chapter I have ever written, so I hope that I will hear from more of you about it!**

**Pictures of characters are up on the blog.**

**Thanks for the alerts/faves/reviews. Thanks specifically to an **_anonymous reviewer, Skyler1510, DannieFreak, laurazuleta18, KiraKitsune18,_** and **_Nelle07._

**There are a few more adult situations, like drinking (remember they are all over 21) and a Paul/Lily make-out scene. Enjoy!**

**…Twilight isn't mine, only OCs. All OC names except Lou, Ann, Nick, Jamie, and Alyssa are from Tara Janzen's Crazy/Loose series.**

**Lily POV**

I opened the door to the front office cautiously, as to not take anyone on the other side out, but with a sense of purpose. As trite as this sounds, this truly is the first day of the rest of my life, and I was determined to make the most of it.

I smiled and greeted the secretary behind the scarred front desk, which looked like it had been there for the 40 or 50 years that the school had been open. The secretary, Mrs. Clearwater, smiled back at me and said, "Hello Lily, how are you today?"

"I'm great Mrs. Clearwater, just a little nervous for my first day you know. How are you?" I asked politely.

She again smiled, "I'm just fine. You will be too once you get in the classroom, the kids will love you." She said this with such a confident tone that I really did want to believe her.

I nodded my head in what I hoped was a convincing manner, "Thanks Mrs. Clearwater, I certainly hope so."

"You will. By the way, call me Sue. We will be seeing quite a bit of each other from now on." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Sue was obviously privy to information that I was unaware of.

"Sure Sue. I really can't wait for the Quileute cultural classes; history and learning about different cultures and groups of people have always fascinated me." I was deadly serious, so much so that I almost became a history teacher.

"I'm glad to hear that Lily. I'm sure you will have fun with the kids." Yep, I'm taking these classes with my student, should be grand. "Oh, here's Kim, she's our art teacher and I don't think she was at orientation last week." I turned in the direction that Sue was looking.

My gaze presented me with a native Quileute woman around my age. She was thin, with bronze skin, straight black hair, warm brown eyes, and the longest natural eyelashes that I have ever seen on a girl. I was most definitely a little envious.

While I was nervous to meet yet another new person, I could see the same feelings reflected in Kim's eyes and this made me feel slightly better.

"Hey, I'm Lily Hawkins." I greeted, stepping forward to shake her hand.

Kim gave me a small smile as she shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you Lily, I'm Kim Foster."

Sue took the small lull after our introduction to pipe in, "Lily here is dating Paul, Kim. And Lily, Kim is engaged to one of Paul's good friends, Jared Walker."

"Oh, what a small world." I commented, all the while trying to keep the traitorous blush down and wondering how Sue knew that Paul and I were in fact dating.

Apparently the thought showed on my face because Kim laughed and said, "Everyone on the rez always seems to know everything about everyone else. When Jared proposed, half the town knew within a hour. Plus Sue's kids always seem to have a finger on the pulse of all gossip. Especially Seth." She said teasingly.

Sue simply laughed along with Kim in total agreement.

I took notice of the time and realized that I needed to get to my classroom to finish up a few last minute tasks before the students would file in.

"Well I hate to rush off, but I need to take care of a few things before my first class," I said apologetically.

They both noticed the time, and all three of us rushed off in different directions. Kim throwing over her shoulder that she would come by my classroom and would have lunch together. This was an absolute relief because I thought I would be like the one kid who inevitably sits by themselves in the cafeteria, although if that was the case I would simply sit in my classroom under the guise of grading or something like that.

By the time the first bell rung, the nerves I was feeling earlier came back full force, forming a cold, tight ball in the pit of my stomach; I pasted a smile on my face and turned as I heard the first student enter the classroom.

The look of amazement on her face as she took in Nicky's painting warmed me, and suddenly I felt more than ready to experience 'the first day of the rest of my life'. At least that's how my dad phrased it, and with his years of teaching, I could only hope that he would know.

My smile widened as I realized that this first student was Claire Young.

"Hello Claire," I said. Noting the fact that she seemed surprised that I remembered her name. One of my best traits is my memory; I even remember the names of kids that I went to elementary school with. Not that anyone ever remembers mine; I guess I'm just forgettable.

"Hi Miss Hawkins," She said softly. Apparently I wasn't the only one in the room with first day of school jitters.

"Well Claire, I have a seating chart, so you will be sitting at table 2, seat 3." Yeah I had numbered the tables and chairs, but they gave me one less thing to stress about.

"She seemed slightly confused, "You mean we aren't being alphabetized?" With her last name she probably expected to be seated at table 10.

"Oh you are alphabetized, but it's by first name. I'm sure that you have sat by the same kids nearly every year right?"

She nodded in the affirmative.

I continued, "Exactly, so now you are still ordered in that sense, but you are sitting around new people." Although I'm not sure how many kids would be unfamiliar with each other because La Push is not that big.

She had no chance to respond, as a flood of students entered the classroom. When everyone was finally situated, I took a deep breath and began.

"Hello everyone, my name is Miss Hawkins, and I am going to be your algebra teacher this year." I paused, my gaze sweeping around the room. "I'm sure that most of you have no desire to learn anything on the first day of school, but we are in fact going to learn something today." Groans filled the air, but I kept my smile for I had expected this. I waited for the noise to die down before even trying to speak.

"What we are going to be learning today is about each other." I could see the puzzled looks on the majority of their faces, "I'll start, I'm Miss Hawkins, I just moved back to Washington after spending the last 20 years in sunny Southern California. I enjoy softball, reading, Harry Potter, and the Anaheim Angels are my favorite baseball team."

I looked around the room again, trying to get an overall impression of the students, "Okay, so as we go around you will stand up and tell us your name, and then I would like you to share two or three things that you enjoy doing or even something you did this summer. Any questions?" No one seemed brave enough to ask, so I decided to choose the first student to start.

"Claire, how about you start us off?" I saw her color slightly, before taking a fortifying breath and shoving her chair back from her desk.

"Hi, I'm Claire. I like to read and go to the beach with my best friend Quil." She said this rather quickly and sat back down.

This got the ball rolling and class took off from there.

…

By the end of the week, I was sincerely happy for it to be over. I was more than happy that I would be able to unwind with Paul, as it was finally Saturday.

I pulled up to Paul's house as the sun was about to set, putting the house partially into shadows and I simply took it in. There were no neighboring houses, at least ones that you could see. It was a small one story house that appeared to extend out into what I assumed was the backyard and not the forest. The house itself was made out of what looked to be wood, and it was weathered in a way that said this house was built to last. There was a covered porch that was just waiting for a porch swing and some flowers to brighten it up. All in all, it was a very cute house and I could only hope that the inside matched the outside.

I got out of my truck and reached back in to retrieve the cookies I made and the vodka that I would be drinking shortly. After my hellacious week I felt that I more than deserved it.

Evidently Paul heard me pull up because he stepped outside and shut the door behind him. Odd.

"Hey Lily." Paul said with a bone melting grin. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss, he then took in the cookies and the vodka at the same time, "Geez Lil, planning on doing some heavy drinking tonight?"

"After I tell you about my week, you will have no doubt as to why I need to unwind." I said a bit huffily.

This seemed to amuse Paul further, "Okay tiger, I will just have to wait and see won't I? By the way you look different than when I saw you yesterday." He then backtracked after realizing what he said, "Oh not that you looked bad yesterday," He would have said more, but I took mercy and cut him off.

"Yeah those were my casual Friday jeans and not tight at all, as you may have noticed. No need to give anyone, like the 13 year old boys, any ideas. Or the faculty any misconceptions. Now my regular jeans tend to be skinny jeans and tight. These in particular do great things for my ass, don't you think?" I said innocently, turning around so he could get a good look. I know it was bad of me, but I have never felt this comfortable with a boyfriend before, and frankly, I loved it.

I turned my head so I could see his reaction, he appeared to be contemplating what to say, "Well Lil, I am forced to agree with you, this side of you has never looked so good."

I laughed, "Thanks buddy, I'm glad someone appreciates the view." With a small struggle, I was able to free a hand to give him a pat on the shoulder.

He smirked, and then that seemed to fade as a touch of worry or something close came over his face, "So Lily, I know I said that we would just hang out, dinner and a movie." It was all I could do, not to tell him to get to the point of his story, "Well some of my friends decided it would be a great day to drop by and I didn't really have the heart to tell them they needed to leave." One wouldn't think that an almost 6 and a half foot tall man with imposing muscles could look so pathetic and worried, but Paul pulled this look off masterfully. Saying that the puppy dog eyes this man was flashing at me didn't sway me would be a complete lie.

Still, I couldn't help but respond with a sarcastic tone, "You mean you couldn't tell them to leave? Or that you don't really want them to leave? Or am I supposed to be the bitch and demand that you order all of them out immediately?" I could have gone on, but I couldn't contain the laugh that had bubbled up with that last question.

"Okay drama queen, and who knows maybe you will actually like some of them, and you have already kinda met Leah, Creed, Embry, and Quil." Paul said this and I tried to recall when this happened, as I have met so many new people this week. The name Quil rung a bell somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind.

He seemed to see the struggle on my face, "You met them when I gave you that tour of La Push. That ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah! It's all coming back to me now, can't wait to meet them all, well again." I said speedily, as I tended to talk faster when excited or angry about something. Or felt any emotion, but hell, Younger/Hawkins women are known for their ability to speak quickly.

"Great, and dinner will be ready shortly, so let's head in now," Paul said and turned around, walking up the even pathway towards his house.

I had not expected him to walk away so quickly so I did an awkward fast walk slash run until I caught up because while I was excited to meet his friends, I was also nervous as hell. I wanted them to like me. This thought driving me, I slid my free hand into his, which Paul apparently liked because he turned to smile at me right before he opened the door.

"Hey who brought the cookies over?" An unfamiliar male voice boomed out. I practically flew out of my skin, not expecting it at all.

"Geez dumbass try not to freak my girl out the second we walk in the door alright?" Paul's deep voice growled out, a protective tone if I was not mistaken. Protective, I decided as he slid the hand that was holding mine up my arm until he could sling his arm around my shoulders and pull me in closer to his body.

I was trying to focus on the other participants in the room, because even though there had been a few heavy kissing sessions, I was still not completely used to the effect that Paul seemed to have over me, not that it was a bad thing. The furthest thing from bad to be honest.

Assured that his threat or warning, whatever, got across, he decided to reintroduce me to everyone, "Guys this is Lily Hawkins. Lily this is Leah Clearwater, Creed Rivera, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara." Leah and Creed were obviously together as they sat on the couch, legs and hands intertwined. Both were so striking in their own right, and together they presented a beautiful picture that was so right, even with the little movements that they were making, they seemed very in tune with each other.

Quil and Embry appeared to be related to Paul, as both were very tall, with similar reddish-gold skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Although I noted that Embry's eyes were a deep chocolate color that had a bit of emptiness in them. Hmm.

All of them looked at me, Quil and Embry with a poorly disguised glee, they must smell the cookies. Leah looked to be assessing every move I made, but Paul had told me that she was his best friend, so I assumed that like any good best friend, she was simply looking out for him. Creed gave me a warm smile, and turned to whisper something in Leah's ear, to which she scoffed but pulled him closer to her, her face eventually evening out into a smile, but there was something more in the way that she looked at him.

I realized that I should probably say something in order to avoid looking like a mute or a psycho, but again the nerves of meeting new people were getting to me, I forced my shoulders to straighten and smiled, "Hey, it's nice to see you all again."

"You too Lily, hey I can take those cookies to the kitchen for you, I mean only if you want me to," Quil said in an innocent tone of voice.

I curled my arm protectively around the cookies, "Hell no! How stupid do you think I am? I have brothers and as I was leaving, I left them with the exact same look on their faces that you now have."

Everyone laughed at this, except Quil who was pouting, Leah spoke up, "Smart thinking Lily, the 2 second walk to the kitchen and Quil would eat them all."

Quil tried to look affronted, "I would never, Claire hates it when I don't share." He flopped back down on the big dark green couch, which took up a good part of the room, but was large enough to hold 4 people, and the 3 guys were about as big as Paul, so very impressive. The rest of the room had a TV stand with the TV, a shelf filled with books, pictures, and DVDs, and a coffee table that was presently bare.

I processed what Quil said, "You don't mean Claire Young, whose favorite things to do are read and go to the beach with her best friend Quil do you?" I could only assume that this was the same Quil.

Quil perked up, "She said that huh?"

I nodded, "Yep, first day of class I had everyone tell us two or three things they enjoyed doing, and that's what Claire said."

"Wow, you didn't teach anything right off the bat?" Embry seemed impressed.

"Well making the connection with the students, and showing them that I care about them is an important first step, plus we dove right in the next day." I said the last a bit bitterly, which is part of the reason of my need for a drink.

"Do I detect some bitterness there Lily?" Leah questioned me.

I smiled and said, "Yeah you do, but just a sec, I need a drink to hopefully calm me down enough not to start yelling, again."

Leah smirked at me, "You seem like my kind of girl. I think I will just go with you and make myself a drink too. Creed you want one?" It's not that I forgot that the man was there, it was just that he was so quiet that it surprised me a bit to hear a question asked of him.

"Yeah babe, sounds good." Creed's low voice rumbled out. Apparently Leah knew exactly what he wanted because she swung off the couch without getting an official request.

"Hey Leah what about us?" Quil and Embry whine simultaneously.

Paul decided to speak up, "Calm down, I'll get you both something."

We filed into the kitchen, which smelled like nothing was cooking. As I set the cookies down on the counter, I turned to Paul, "Hey Paul, I know you said dinner's almost ready but where's the food? Oh and do you happen to have some lemonade?"

Leah already turned toward the refrigerator and pulled out the lemonade and reached up and opened a cabinet, pulling down 2 rather large glasses.

"Yeah as soon as they all came over I decided that to feed everyone we would need to have pizza instead. So I made a salad and the pizza should be here shortly. That's alright with you right?" Paul said with a look that I couldn't discern.

Leah snorted but otherwise said nothing as she set about making our drinks, which I only realized once she took the bottle of vodka out of my hands.

"Ooh salad my favorite!" I squealed obnoxiously, Leah turned to look at me in horror, while Paul had a smile on his face because we have had this conversation. I laughed out loud, "Just kidding Leah, while I eat salad, I do love pizza. I won't even pat the grease off!"

She appeared relieved, "Oh good, some of the girls these boys," She spat the word boys disdainfully, in a way that only a sister could, "used to bring around would only drink diet soda and be 'full'." I laughed again as she used air quotes around the word full.

"Hey I love food way too much than to exist on a gum and some diet soda. Sure I have to run extra, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." I was not mocking her in the slightest. I love food way too much to give it up and I hate to throw up, so I would never become a bulimic. Sure I wasn't always super confident about my body, but hell who is?

Leah nodded approvingly, "Good, me too. Here you go, and watch out, I've been known to make a strong drink."

"Eh, if it's that strong than the loosening up process will happen that much quicker." I said, looking over to Paul, "Not that I am an alcoholic or use it to get away from my problems,"

"Lil, its fine. You're an adult and we all need to let off some steam sometimes." As he said this he turned to the fridge and pulled out 4 beers. "Lee, is this okay for Creed?"

Leah looked over, "Yep. I think the pizza guys here, so I'll grab the plates, napkins, and forks for those of us who will actually eat salad. Lily if you could grab the salad and dressing that will be great." I nodded my assent, as Paul headed back to the living room to drop off the drinks and then toward the front door to get the pizza.

I set the salad down on the table, and looked over to see that Leah had perfectly balanced her load and drink, not in danger of dropping anything. I took a seat on the 2 seater portion of the couch, with Quil next to me.

I looked on in shock as Paul plopped down 10 pizza boxes in the middle of the table, narrowly avoiding the salad.

"Holy fuck? Is that all going to be eaten?" The five of them exchanged amused looks.

"Yep, we're growing boys and girls here Lily," Quil said his mouth already full of pizza.

I could only nod as the boys and Leah pretty much claimed a box or two of pizza for themselves. I looked on in amusement as Paul shoved Quil off the couch so he could sit next to me. As for me, I piled some salad and two pieces of pizza on my plate. Just one sip of my drink told me that I should eat all of it so I didn't get completely wasted.

Not much else was said, as pretty much everyone was content to focus on their dinner. It was quickly over, and everyone sat back in silence, everyone content to bask in the post-food mood. Embry decided to break the silence after a few minutes.

"So Lily, now that the important stuff is out of the way, care to tell us your problems?" I could only laugh when Embry said this, looking at me so seriously, but with a amusement sparking in his eyes, filling that emptiness slightly.

"Well first off, is anyone here related or a fan of Mr. Berry?" I had to try real hard not to sneer when I said his name. When no one spoke up I continued, "Well that man decided to make my life a living hell this week. Not even considering that I would be slightly over-whelmed with my first week of really teaching stresses and making sure that my classes were clicking and trying to establish a good relationship with all of my students!" I was on a roll, and forced myself to take a deep breath and sip of my drink to calm down. I could see Paul's face mold into a look of concern, while the other's seemed amused but very into the story.

"Anyways, after spending the last 2 weeks creating extremely detailed lesson plans for each of my classes for the next 3 fucking months, Mr. Berry decided that we needed to go into each lesson in an after school meeting that lasted 2 hours! Who the fuck does that? If that wasn't enough, because apparently I'm not competent enough to make sure that I'm teaching the kids necessary material, he had to double check on me multiple times a day by reviewing my classes all week! It's not like he popped in between periods, he came to at least 2 classes a day and stayed for the whole period. He did this all week! How the hell he found the time to do this is beyond me. Wouldn't you think that he should focus on the other things, like I don't know the other 15 teacher or 150 students?"

I huffed, and continued on before anyone else could get a word in, "I mean I know I'm new and everything, but he saw tapes of me teaching, read letters of recommendation, contacted my master teacher, and about 5 other people to make sure I'm competent. It sucks." With that I downed more of my drink, enjoying the warmth that spread out inside of me in addition the warmth that was spreading from Paul's hand that was resting on my thigh.

Everyone stared at me in shock, and I was kind of nervous, so I started bouncing my leg and rotating my ankle, definitely a nervous habit. I didn't even notice that with each rotation my ankle crack loudly.

"Um Lil, is it normal for your ankle to be cracking like that?" Paul asked that concerned tone deepening his voice.

"Hmm? Oh yeah it always does that when I move my ankle or walk up stairs." They all seemed a little taken aback by this. "Hey you don't play sports for over 18 years without some sort of issue. My back will pop if I stretch a certain way, along with my shoulder and elbow. As sad as it is, the chronic pain is normal for me. Hell, my friend Alex can barely walk when it rains sometimes because her hips and knees are so fucked up from catching for about 15 years. It happens." I wasn't looking for concern, pain was the consequence of doing something I loved and I have long accepted it.

"Well that's terrible, hopefully you don't send Paul into a panic with every pop," Leah said with a wicked grin. Creed nudged her, but she nudged him right back before going on, "Yeah my mom said Berry is an asshole, and he is known for pulling stuff like that. It should stop eventually."

I moaned and leaned against Paul's very muscular shoulder, "Fantastic! I could be looking forward to months of this. Oh hey is your mom Sue?"

Leah seemed amused, "Yep."

"She's always so nice to me and she's a really good teacher. Even though I already have a test with her next week." I stated.

They all looked surprised but Creed put the pieces together first, "Are you in Sue's Quileute culture class?"

"Yep, another of Berry's great ideas. As if I have unlimited time, but hey the kids get a kick out of me taking the class with them and I have really enjoyed the material so far." I said hoping they would hear the honesty in my voice. I took another sip of my drink, starting to feel it.

They all laughed, but Embry piped up, "Hey we all took that class too! Well except for Creed and we were all 12."

"Which was only last year for Emb here, oh wait he only acts like he's 12 when in actuality he's 21." Leah threw out.

"Oooh Leah, that one hurts me right here," Embry said while pointing to his chest.

Paul looked amused but finally broke in between the comments that the two were trading back and forth, "Okay children are we going to watch a movie or what?"

Leah and Embry stopped with the teasing insults and smirked at one another, "Yes Dad, I'll be good I swear." Leah said jokingly.

"Lil do you want to pick the movie?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah if no one else cares," I asked, looking around the room, I got up, taking a moment to get my feet under me, before heading to look at the movies Paul had. "Ooh how about _Little Miss Sunshine_? I love that one."

Apparently Quil and Embry had never seen it, so we settled down to watch, with Paul putting his arm around me and pulling me in close to his side. I drew up my legs to settle more comfortably, all the while sipping my drink.

About half way through the movie Leah got up to make us both another drink and to bring the cookies back, and before I knew it I was more intoxicated that I had planned on.

I was content to go with the flow, and laughed as the family joined little Olive on stage for the final 'Super Freak' dance number, which was one of my favorite parts of the movie.

I was content still as everyone began to leave when the movie was over, then surprised as Leah hugged me as she left. It was a nice feeling I have to admit, especially for someone like me who doesn't make friends all that easily.

As everyone had finally left and Paul came back into the living room after taking the trash out he took one look at me and said, "Lil are you going to be okay to drive home?"

One thing to note is that when I drink, I am always mentally there but physically I am a disaster, so I told Paul as much, "You don't mind if I stay over do you?"

"No, will your parents care?" Paul asked hesitantly.

I considered this as seriously as I could in my state, which was by no means falling on the floor drunk, just impaired, "Nope, but I'll have to let my mom know where I am going to be. Hell she will probably cheer when she finds out I'm staying here. First though, you seriously don't mind if I stay over?"

Paul considered the statement, "Of course I want you here, I just wasn't sure you would be comfortable here with me."

"That's very sweet of you, and I feel more comfortable here with you than I have with anyone besides my family in a long time." I looked up and was caught in his brown eyes that were brought to life with flecks of gold shooting through them.

He groaned, "I swear Lil, what you do to me." He shook his head and pulled himself off the couch, I didn't know what he went to get until he handed me my cell phone.

I dialed the familiar numbers, already knowing that my mother would be giddy at the prospect, "Hey mother," emphasizing the last syllable.

I quickly explained the situation and she was in fact more than okay with the fact that I would be staying over with Paul, even if I had only known him for about 2 months, and have only officially been dating for the last 3 weeks.

Her parting words, "You remembered to take your birth control pill this morning right Lil? I can't wait for you to have a baby, but seriously I can wait."

"Good God mother, yes I did. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." I sighed, knowing that even with Paul right next to me hearing every word, the only way to get her off the phone was to answer her questions.

"Well don't rush off too early, okay, okay, don't roll your eyes at me Lily Ann. Goodnight." My mother said before I had a chance to say another word, even if she had been right about the eye rolling.

I looked up at Paul to see him laughing, "Yep, gotta love my mother." That was all I would say because I didn't really want confirmation that he had heard her comment about the birth control. Yes I was into him, but not quite ready for that step just yet.

"Want to point me to your guest room?" I asked Paul, ready to lay down.

He looked sheepish, "Well Jared broke his and Kim's bed so I lent him my guest bed, but you can have my bed and I'll sleep out here."

I'm sure the horror I was feeling spread to my face, "I'm not going to take your bed! You're doing me a favor by letting me crash here, I don't want to drive you out of your own bed."

"Lily, this is nonnegotiable, you're a guest in my home, of course you will take the bed." He said this in a firm tone of voice, leveling me with an unwavering stare.

I felt a little mischievous, "Okay I'll sleep in your bed as long as you do one thing for me." He nodded his head, "Okay you share the bed with me, I assume it's big enough, and it's not like we aren't dating. Although I'm not ready to sleep with you just yet." I was babbling by the end, but it needed to be said.

Paul chuckled, the warm tone sending shivers up my spine, "You drive a hard bargain Lily Ann." I was not touching that statement with a 10 foot pole. "I get it, and I respect it. We will just sleep, promise."

"I know you wouldn't make me do anything I wasn't ready for Paul," I said quietly but firmly.

"I'm glad you do. Let me grab some water for the both of us and some aspirin for you. I have to lock up so you can head down to the bedroom, which is down the hall, first door on the left."

I let him pull me up and I then turned to make my way towards Paul's bedroom. I was unsurprised to see a simple bed frame and mattress take up most of the space in his room, which was a dark grey color, with flashed of dark blue accents. There was a closet that was partially open and a chest of drawers, which also housed a TV on top.

Realizing that I had limited time, I sat on the edge of the bed to untie my grey converses and set them neatly together a safe distance from the bed. I stood up to unbutton my pants, which I managed to successfully take off without falling over, because even though I wasn't trying to tempt Paul, there was no way in hell I was sleeping with tight jeans on. I was even wearing black boy short underwear, which practically covered more than the bathing suit that I wore the day we went to the beach.

I had sat back down on the bed just as Paul walked into his room. He stopped and looked at me, taking in my bare legs.

"I know we aren't sleeping together tonight, so trust me this isn't a seduction ploy, I'm just not sleeping in jeans." I said in a tone of voice that held room for no arguments.

"Hey I didn't say anything Lil, I'm just enjoying the view." Paul said honestly with a smirk on his face, before turning around to grab a pair of basketball shorts from one of his drawers.

I took this time to unhook my bra and pull it through the arm of my shirt, the trick that all girls know how to do without revealing an inch of skin. Paul seemed surprised as he caught the tail end of that maneuver. His eyes darkened as they took in my now braless state, even though everything was still very much covered by my black v-neck shirt.

I lay down on the bed, sliding beneath the single sheet, wondering how cold I would get during the night, Paul again seemed to read my mind as he slid on the other side of the bed, now shirtless with black shorts on. He grabbed me and pulled me over to him, our legs tangling together and his hand sweeping down my back and over my hip before resting right above the curve of my ass. In turn I threw one arm around him and the other hand was caught up in one of his, we both watched as he turned them in the air before weaving our fingers together and resting them on his leg. He closed those few inches that were left between us, gently brushing his lips over my own.

His hand released mine as it ran its way gently over my arm before burrowing in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, which became more intimate as he rolled me on top of him.

I can only guess as to how long we made out for, but we didn't go any further than that, eventually settling down, with Paul's front to my back, legs and hands intertwined, both of us with a smile of contentment on our faces.

**…...**

**Okay so there it is.**

** I would really love for you to tell me what you think! Please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**If you want to know the reason for the lack of updates you can see my blog (link on my profile). That being said, this is the chapter that some of you have been waiting for.**

**You can also see the blog for a sneak peek at Ch. 26, which should be up in its entirety tonight or tomorrow, as I'm studying for a big test over the next week.**

**Thanks a bunch for the alerts/faves/reviews. Specially thanks to my 4 reviewers, **_DannieFreak_, _Nelle07_, _laurazuleta18_, **and** _KiraKitsune18_.** I don't know what I would do without your reviews!**

**…I'm not Stephenie Meyer or Tara Janzen, I'm just borrowing their characters or character names!**

**Lily POV**

Running had always been an activity that helped me get lost in my thoughts, and I had finally decided to recommit myself to exercising. Paul had offered to run with me, but I took one look at him and laughed before declining. He shook his head, and instead of running together, we had fallen into the habit of walking along the beach every couple of days.

As I followed the road towards La Push, Jewel, the family dog, pulling me along, I wasn't even putting up the pretense that I was the one controlling her. I had my iPod hooked in and loaded to a playlist that most would term angry, but running to slow music never worked for me. Tuning out the rest of the world I was focused on the lyrics to Duality and the pounding of my feet on the pavement. My thoughts turned towards my life since my move from California.

It had been a few weeks since school had started, and I was beginning to fall into a routine with both my job and personal relationships.

I had fallen into an easy work relationship with Kim, we ate lunch together most days and we would talk about our respective other half's, although I had yet to meet the elusive Jared. Kim had asked if Paul and I would come over to her and Jared's house for dinner one night, but the scheduling has been difficult, she remained undeterred and promised me that we would have to do something soon. As much as I enjoyed hanging out with Kim, whether we were talking about mutual students or bitching about good ole Principal Berry, I had the feeling that she was keeping something from me. She wasn't purposefully hiding it, but it was easy to recall several instances where she seemed to check her words, immediately followed by a look at my face to see if I had noticed anything out of the ordinary. I figured it had something to do with Paul, and if I was meant to be told then I was sure that he would be the one telling me.

Another surprising relationship that I had developed was with Leah Clearwater. After playing sports for years and observing all types of cliques throughout my years of schooling, I had come to the conclusion that I would rather have a few close friends and the rest could be termed acquaintances. In college, my friend Alex and I could be termed bitches, but we were only mean to people that completely deserved it. By saying that we were mean meant that we would often be saying what other people were thinking and would never say out loud, it could be hit or miss. Alex was always the more out spoken one between the two of us, so people either loved or hated her; there was never really a middle ground. Anyways, I had never fathomed that I would make such a close female friend up in Washington, but it was only one more thing that made this move one of the best decisions of my life. I had a feeling that when Alex finally decided to move up to Washington, she would get along swimmingly with Leah. Leah had a no bullshit policy which I was firm believer in after my disastrous relationship with Ryan; I shook my head, not wanting to think back to the year and a half of my life that I wasted on him.

I refocused my thoughts to happier times like when Leah and I drove to Port Angeles to do some shopping; she filled me in on the gossip and who was together with whom in their group of friends. I was impressed to her that she was not bitter over the relationship between her cousin Emily and her ex Sam, when I told her so she shrugged and said that Creed was the main reason she wasn't such a psycho bitch anymore. She then hit me with a rather scary look and told me that if I ever hurt Paul she would pull psycho bitch back so fast I wouldn't know what hit me. I was suitably afraid of her in that moment, and assured her with my eyes as wide as they have ever been that there would be no need for psycho bitch to come out and play.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jewel suddenly stopped and tilted her head as if she had caught a trace of something threatening, I was so busy trying not to trip over the damn dog that I almost missed it.

I glanced up and immediately swallowed a scream, an animal that was as big as a fucking horse was running through the woods next to the road that I was currently on. Jewel started to bark, does she have a freaking death wish? I swear she would get us killed one day with her need to be the dominant one in every scenario, and by us I meant me.

Even with all of these thoughts running through my head, my mouth remained open as I continued to stare at the thing in shock. Once it realized what the hell was happening, it growled at us and Jewel went silent, about fucking time. I finally put together what I was staring at, and what it was, was a huge fucking wolf. Were they even supposed to be that big? It turned and disappeared back into the forest, and my flight instinct kicked in as I tugged the leash and started running toward my house at a speed that was much faster than I had ever run at before.

I made it back to my house in record time only to find out that no one was there. Goddamn it where the hell is everybody when I need them? After locking myself in the house I realized that I was starving and we had no food, as I had no interest in shopping the night before, my mother was need in California for work, and my dad was up to his ears in grading papers. I whined a bit when I realized that meant I would have to go out and get something.

"Okay Lily Ann, you can do this. Pull yourself together woman." A few more meaningless things were said to pump myself up and by the time I had collect my phone, money, and keys I was ready to sprint out the door to my car as fast as I possibly could.

It was only after I started driving toward the diner that I calmed down a bit, but honestly? Horse sized wolves? I was used to coyotes in California, not big ones, normal sized ones.

Lost on that train of thought I made it to Vi's before I knew it, and by the time that I parked and walked inside I had brushed the incident off.

I looked up and smiled when I saw Vi behind the counter, having come in here at least twice a week, Vi asked me to stop calling her Ms. Call after week one. She waved her hand, and I took this as a signal to set anywhere and that she would be with me in a minute.

Already knowing what I would order, I pulled out my phone to text Alex.

_Heya! What r u up too? _

**Hey spaz. Haven't heard from you lately.**

_I know, I'm a terrible friend. Forgive me?_

I looked up after sending that, seeing if I knew anyone else. I recognized one of my students with his family, and I restrained myself to only a wave even if I wanted to tell his parents about him being a trouble maker.

The waitress made her way over to my table, and I put in my order requesting the waffles and a cherry coke. I have an obsession with soda, but hey it could be worse, it's not like I'm doing drugs.

**OMG! I know ur not the praying type but I am driving through a mountain range on my way from palm springs to san diego. And by I'm driving I mean I am holding on for dear life while Michael controls the vehicle!**

Wow she only called her boyfriend Michael by his full name when she was pissed at him.

_Holy shit, why the hell are you going to San Diego via a mountain road?_

**Not important now Lily! Just start fucking praying.**

_Okay, but only cuz I don't know what I would do without you in my life. Seriously._

**Aww presh. My BFF!**

_You know it._

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, all the while sending a few prayers up to whoever was there to receive them.

"What's so funny?" Embry said after dropping my plate of food and soda in front of me before squeezing in to the other side of the booth.

"Jesus Christ Embry! What the hell is it with you guys and your need to surprise the hell out of me all the time?" I spat out rapidly. In my 3 months in La Push I had been taken by surprise more times than I could count via Paul, Embry, and Leah.

Embry smiled at me, yet it didn't quite reach his eyes, "It's not my fault you make it so easy Lily."

I shook my head, deciding to move on, digging into my breakfast before answering his original question, "It's my friend Alex, she's texting me while she driving up some mountain road with her dumbass boyfriend. Apparently it's a little frightening and Mike refuses to believe that sometimes he is a bad driver. It's always someone else." I shuddered a bit remembering the one time that I had been in a car with him, an experience never to be repeated.

"Is Alex the one you want to move here?" He questioned looking a bit interested in my answer.

I gave him a contemplative look, "Yeah that's her, as soon as she dumps the previously mentioned dumbass boyfriend. She should be coming up in a few weeks to visit, I'm going to try and tempt her into staying. Say, you're single right? Nothing says move here like hot guys." I trailed off, thinking if the plan really would work.

Embry smirked, "You think I'm hot, I wonder what Paul would say?"

"Oh shut up, Paul's the hottest of them all. Duh!" I said in a sing song tone to my voice.

"Am I Lil?" Paul's warm voice came from behind me.

"God Paul! We've been over this, give me a whistle or something so I know you're coming. I swear one of you will give me a heart attack some day!" Yeah I've been called dramatic before, sue me.

Paul simply chuckled and dropped into my side of the booth forcing me to scoot over, although not before plopping a kiss on my lips. It's also important to note that I made sure to grab my plate while scooting, as Paul's an opportunist and my breakfast would be gone in seconds if left unattended.

I'm sure we looked hilarious to the rest of the patrons, Embry lounging comfortably on his side of the booth, with Paul and me close together on our side, his arm thrown around me in what appeared to be a careless manner and me clutching my breakfast. Yeah in 2 months of dating I've learned to guard my food well. I have also come to realize that Paul rarely makes a careless decision where I'm concerned, so the arm around me was very deliberate.

"Heya babe." I chirped, in a decidedly non-Lily fashion.

He looked at me slightly surprised, but decided to go with it, "Heya Lil. What have you been up to today? Besides exercising?" His nose wrinkled faintly.

"Geez am I offending your delicate sensibilities? Yes I went running with my dog, and OH MY GOD! I completely forgot!" My voice rose quickly. Some of the other diner goers looking at me curiously.

I don't know why, but I knew that I didn't want to shout this information out, so I lowered my voice and leaned in to the middle of the table, Paul and Embry moving in unconsciously, "I went running down the road by my house, and all of the sudden Jewel stopped and while almost tripping over her, I almost didn't notice the huge wolf running in the woods next to me! It was as big as a freaking horse. Is that a normal occurrence around here? Cuz it seemed pretty fucking weird."

I looked back and forth between Paul and Embry, the former having gone very still and the latter having actually paled enough for me to notice the difference from his normally russet complexion. I saw the look that they gave each other, communicating without actually saying anything. Another time I would be impressed, but I wanted some freaking answers.

"Right, well you remember those wolves we heard on our first date? I think you ran into one of those, but we have had some problems with people trying to hunt them so it might be better if you keep this to yourself okay?" Paul said with a very even tone to his voice.

It was another one of those times when it became apparent that I was most definitely not in on the secret. I was about to respond when my phone started ringing, my mother.

"Sorry guys I have to get this," I said apologetically, and before I could even ask Paul was sliding out of the booth and stretched out his hand to help me out.

I glanced over my shoulder as I answered the phone, seeing Paul and Embry whispering furiously to one another. "Hey mom."

"Lily" My mother replied enthusiastically. "What are you doing?"

"Eating at Vi's, we have no food and no one else was home," I said, "I assume your plane landed and dad picked you up?"

"Yep, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You remembered that your father and I wanted some alone time tonight?" Ann's voice rang out. Ugh, the thought of my parents like that is disgusting, shudder.

I took a deep breath before responding, "Uh yeah mom I did, and I'm staying with Paul tonight. I'm heading back to the house now to take a shower and grab my bad and then I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon per your directions."

"Fantastic Lil. Thanks again for doing this." I could tell she would have gone on, so I decided to cut her off.

"Yeah no problem mother. See you tomorrow." Okay so I was a little bitter that I was being kicked out of the house, but at least I had someone warm of my own to cuddle up with.

"Bye Lil!" She said with a giggle. What the hell are my parents doing? In a car at that. Shaking my head I went back in the diner and towards my table.

Before I had reached the table, Embry hissed, "Well you need to tell her!" Saying no more after hearing me approach the table.

"Well I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to get home to shower and vacate the premises before my parents return to the 'love shack'. Yuck. Can you believe they called it that?" I shook my head again to disrupt the terrible thoughts. "I never asked again, but is it still cool if I come and stay with you tonight Paul?"

"Yeah Lil you're always welcome." I felt my smile brighten at that. "Oh, I have to do something for Jake, so here's my key, just let yourself in. Also, I know you said you wanted to read my grandfather's book now that Berry has gotten off your case so I left that on the bed if you're interested." Geez is this guy not the best boyfriend ever.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing she's interested in in the bedroom." Embry muttered.

I simply rolled my eyes as Paul reached across the table to punch him.

"Whatever Embry, I admit that cuddling up to this guy is a favorite activity of mine. You have anything you would like to share?" I asked, looking at him unblinkingly.

"Nope Lil." He said, and then heaved himself up when Vi called for him to get his 'lazy ass back to work'.

I brushed my lips over Paul's, deepening the kiss slightly, whilst relishing in my status of being taller for once. "Okay well I'll see you later then. I'll bring stuff over to make dinner, since you are so kindly letting me stay with you as my parents enjoy their 'alone' time."

He laughed, "Sounds good Lily. See you later."

**…...**

It was getting to be late afternoon, however I was stretched across Paul's decidedly uncomfortable bed, completely engrossed with the book in my hand, singing along absentmindedly to the music playing on my iHome.

"When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet sweetie you had me."

I would have kept singing if not for the hand that gripped my calf and the husky voice that followed, "Is that a fact Lily Ann?"

I yelped, "Twice in one day Paul! I swear, if you keep that up you will never find out." I was actually impressed with that comeback.

He said nothing, choosing to lie down on the bed, reading over my shoulder, cuddling in close to my side. Just like that Paul's uncomfortable bed got that much more comfy. I continued to read, as I was almost done with the book, and Paul took it upon himself to trace patterns onto my bare arm and back as we both read along.

It wasn't long before I was finished with the book, I set it down and rolled over, popping my back as I went. Paul slipped his arm under my head and pulled me in tight to his side. I sighed, perfectly content.

"So what did you think of the book Lil? Anything strike your fancy?" Paul's voice rumbled out.

I thought about it for a minute, "Well, I really did love the way that you told the stories to me first, but I really loved the detail that your grandfather gave. Everything felt so real to me."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about once you finished reading the book. The legends in that book are true and I can shape shift." Paul said quickly, cringing at the abruptness of the words.

I sat up and looked down into his eyes, trying to decide if he had ingested hallucinogens after his work, seeing nothing suspicious on his face, I fell back on sarcasm, "And I wanted to tell you that I received my letter to Hogwarts when I turned 11 and I am in fact really a witch."

A look of hurt came over his face, and he let out a sigh and sat up, "Think about it Lily, the wolf you saw this morning, my temperature, the odd hours that I work, the fact that once we saw each other it was almost as if it was fate stepped in to throw us together at every moment possible."

"I want you to prove it to me," I whispered, barely able to keep an even tone, "I'll watch you through the back window, but I want to see you do it."

With that said he didn't try and touch me as we made our way to the back of the house. Although I said I wanted to be inside to watch the transformation, if he really was a wolf, then I didn't think a door or window could stop him.

I stood with my hand pressed up against the window, and watched as Paul stripped off his shorts, he looked me straight in the eye before he started to tremble and in about 1.4 seconds there was a wolf standing where Paul used to be.

I stumbled back as I couldn't believe what had just happened in front of my very eyes. I didn't register the back door being thrown open as Paul ran inside just in time to catch me as I started to fall.

"I can't believe I fainted. I've never fainted in my life." These were the first words that passed my lips five minutes later, safely sitting on the couch with a worried looking Paul to my left.

"Well I thought you took it well, better than some of the others." Paul seemed to stop himself from adding onto that statement.

I hit him with my look, "If there's more please tell me now. And hey, why did you even tell me in the first place?"

"I thought you said you read the book? Remember the story of the Third Wife? Taha Aki's imprint?" Paul said in a soothing voice, "Well I imprinted on you Lily." He didn't say anything else, as if he was trying to give me time to adjust to that bombshell.

I sat there for a few minutes, "So you're forced to be with me?"

Paul shook his head vehemently, "No Lil, it isn't like that. The wolf showed me that you are the one for us, but I wasn't forced. If you would have said no when I asked you out, I would have been perfectly happy being friends. That's why I didn't tell you until now because I wanted us to develop a relationship naturally."

"I understand and appreciate that Paul, I really do, but I think I'm going to need some alone time try and understand this." I was regretful as I pulled my hand from his, and before I turned to go and figure this all out in his bedroom, I brushed a kiss on his forehead. "I don't want this to be the end of us, I just need to process before I can make any decisions."

He smiled at me sadly, "Alright Lil."

With that said, I took myself off to Paul's bedroom and contemplated whether I was going to cry or not. I decided that I should, as I put my headphones on trying to drown myself in music.

I was trying to process everything that I had just learned, and while indulging in a few tears of self-pity, I thought back over the time I had spent with Paul. I compared my relationship with Ryan to the one that I had with Paul, and although I have never been happier than I am with Paul, I don't want to end up in a relationship where one person was completely dependent on the other for their happiness.

It took close to an hour, but I felt better about the situation, and I realized that what I had with Paul was a gift that I shouldn't turn my back on, instead I should nurture our bond and see it grow.

I walked back into the living room, it looked as if Paul had not moved since I had left the room an hour before, and I couldn't stand the sad and unhappy look on his face.

"I'm sorry" We both said at the same time. He tilted his head indicating that I should go first.

"I'm sorry I left the room, but I didn't want to say something that I would later regret. Thinking back on the time we have spent together, I really appreciate the fact that we have built a relationship up naturally, or as naturally as we could have. I'm sorry for doubting what you had to say and for doubting the way you feel about what we have. All I know is that I am very thankful to have you in my life, and I honestly can't picture myself without you in my life. Which to be honest scares me after my last relationship, but I know that even without the imprint bond, that you don't have it in you to hurt me that way." I had glanced away near the end, ashamed to be admitting that my last relationship had broken me.

Paul's warm hands cupped my cheeks, bringing my eyes back to his, "Lil, you wouldn't be you if you had blindly accepted everything I told you as the truth. Yes, it hurt but we worked it out like rational adults, which might not have been the case if you had met the teen version of me. All I can say is that when I met you my world tilted in an indescribable way, but it balanced me out. I want us to continue on the path we are on, not rushing because fate tells us too. I just want us to be Lily and Paul, and I know that _that _will be enough." His voice rang with conviction, eyes sincere.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, drawing his face closer to mine, "Then it will be. We just have to make sure of it." I brought my lips to his to seal the promise, and that moment seemed to last, letting us have our peace and acknowledging the silent commitment that we were making to each other.

**...…**

**I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations.**

**Again, there is a peak at the next chapter on the blog (accessible via my profile).**

**Ooh and the song Lily is singing is "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! at the Disco.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**New chapter 3 days after the last one, happiness! **

**Thanks for the review/alert/fave. Thank you _laurazuleta18_ for reviewing last chapter, I appreciate it very much.**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer or Tara Janzen, I'm just borrowing!**

**…...**

**Lily POV**

It had been a week since I had gotten the wolf news, and while I had my moments of doubt or worry, Paul had answered any and all questions I had as truthfully as he could. I was still trying to wrap my head around all of the details that now made up a large part of our relationship and Paul himself. Things were going great and our relationship had taken on a deeper meaning, different than anything I had ever experienced before.

So things were just super, however, here I was standing in Paul's bathroom, making minute adjustments to the sundress and cardigan that I had put on in honor of the pack function that we should have already left for.

"Hey Lil, you almost done in there?" Paul's voice called from the other side of the bathroom door.

When I didn't respond, instead choosing to look nervously at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I could practically feel Paul's inaudible sigh. He didn't understand why I was nervous because I had already met about half his Pack, so what did a few more people matter? Well when someone is rather shy like myself, and wants said people to like her for the simple fact that they mattered to Paul, it was a big deal.

I decided to open up the door before I seriously indulged in even more annoying and self-indulgent behavior than I was currently displaying. I sat up on the counter in the small bathroom, Paul choosing to come in and talk to me rather than stay in the hallway, making the bathroom rather crowded. I don't know what I thought would happen, but the feel of his warm hands pushing my knees apart and the feel of his body coming between my thighs surprised me.

I looked up questioningly at him, "What?"

"Lily I know you are nervous, but it's going to be okay, I promise. The fact that you are already cool with Leah is the only thing that matters to me except for the fact that you haven't met Jake." Paul's deep voice echoed a bit in the confined space of the bathroom.

I was slightly confused, "What's so important about Jake?"

He laughed a bit, "Jake's the Alpha, and the one that we all answer to, imprints included babe. He's the one holding us all together and the one we would do anything for at the drop of a hat because we know that he would do the same for us, no questions asked."

I considered that statement carefully, "Okay so I want to get on his good side and treat him with the utmost respect. Gotcha." Okay I really wasn't going for the sarcasm that threaded through that last statement, but it is hard habit to break. Not that I tried that hard to do so, but I digress.

"I swear Lily Ann, you kill me sometimes. Seriously, Jake has some serious power to his name, and while he would never abuse it, he does deserve our respect first because he is our Alpha and second because he is a good guy." Paul's serious tone mirrored when he told me about his furry little problem, yes I call it that to be funny or annoying depending on your point of view, so thank you Harry Potter for the reference.

"I'll be good, I pinky swear." I held my pinky up and solemnly locked pinkies with Paul to seal our deal. He took it one step further by wrapping an arm around my shoulders to pull me even closer than I was, and laid a heavy kiss on me. As I enthusiastically returned the kiss, the worry of meeting Paul's friends, although family would be the more apt term in this case, melted away and the familiar rush of desire swept through me.

Paul tunneled his hand into my wavy hair, angling his lips so that he was kissing me deeper, tongue sweeping over mine perfectly. In turn, I had completely sunk into him, bones melting, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, enjoying all the passion and desire that was being emitted by my sinfully hot werewolf boyfriend.

My decision to sit up on the counter had never looked as good as it did in this moment, both of our bodies coming together in fantastic alignment. My body was starting to throb, and I was barely able to process Paul's hand trailing up my thigh, pushing up my dress, before bringing my leg to wrap around him, our bodies coming even closer together.

As his hand streaked up my side, just ghosting over one of my breasts, we were interrupted, as a cheerful voice announced, "Geez guys you could scar me for life with behavior like that!"

I squeaked, disengaging myself from Paul, only to see a man who could be classified as one of Paul's pack brothers. I buried my face back in Paul's chest, feeling the warmth that Paul generated in my body turn into a heavy blush that ran across both cheeks and down my neck.

"Goddamnit Seth!" Paul shouted, with a growl emitted from his throat, something I had never heard before, rebounding off the walls. Even if that growl held no real anger in it, rather frustration that we had been interrupted for what felt like the millionth time in our relationship.

He then sighed and said in a tight voice, "Seth, can you just give us a minute?" Without waiting for a confirmation he shut the door in Seth's face.

I was embarrassed and refused to make eye contact until Paul tipped my chin up and chuckled, "We always seem to be interrupted don't we? One of these days Lil." He trailed off his dark eyes filling with promises, I couldn't help but shudder as the erotic images of the two of us filled my always imaginative mind.

"Can you give me a minute to freshen up again, and I swear I'll be ready to leave." I asked in a husky voice that came as a shock to both me and Paul. It would be safe to say that Paul has been the only one to ever illicit such a passionate response from my body.

"Sure babe, I'll wait out front with Seth." With that said, he brushed his lips lightly over mine before heading out to meet Seth.

I heard a thump and a loud "Hey asshole" from Seth; I could only assume that Paul smacked him on the way out for either interrupting us or for some comment made, that is if Seth was dumb enough to make one in the first place.

I took in my reflection in the mirror once more, bringing up a hand to touch my lips, now devoid of any gloss, and my messy hair, all in all I looked like someone who was thoroughly kissed by their sexy boyfriend.

After taking a minute to touch up my makeup and hair, I deemed myself ready and headed toward the kitchen to grab my purse and the cookies that I had baked to bring along as our contribution. I couldn't help the silly smile that popped up as I thought the word 'our'. Yep, Paul and I could be considered an 'our', and it was a good feeling.

I stepped out onto the porch, making sure that the door was locked behind me, even though Paul assured me that no one would ever think about entering his house, let alone stealing something from it. Old habits die hard.

I forced myself to look Seth in the eye, all the while still blushing, "Hi Seth, I'm Lily." Paul had explained that they had all 'seen' me in a sense as part of their wolfy powers were sharing a pack mind, but I felt the need to introduce myself after the bathroom scene.

For his part, Seth seemed to have forgotten what he had walked in on, and held my gaze while giving me a cheerful smile, "Hi Lily! It's great to finally meet you!" Seth had a very boyish quality to him that was adorable and very likeable.

"It's great to meet you too Seth," I said shooting a genuine smile at him, linking me hand in Paul's.

We chatted the entire way to Sam and Emily's house, Seth being very easy going and hilarious. He filled us in on gossip across the whole reservation, and his impression of Principle Berry had me in stitches. Paul was laughing too, but I caught the look of approval he gave to Seth. I appeared to be right in the assumption that Paul threatened Seth into forgetting the bathroom scene.

Before I knew it we were there, and the butterflies has returned slightly, I tried to quell them as I took in the Uley's cute house, the vibrant flowers standing out, making a very welcoming picture. There was a group of guys sitting out on the front porch, along with a few girls sitting on various laps; I could only assume that they were imprints as well.

Seth jumped out of the truck, pausing to say something to Leah who had just come outside, the two of them exchanging a laugh. Seth plopped down and sat with the other guys, and Leah dropped down on Creed's lap. Paul had come around to help me out of his truck, making sure that I didn't fall, and knowing that I would want the lifeline as I was formally introduced to his friends.

As we got closer I recognized Quil and Claire, along with Embry and then there were several men and one teenage girl that I did not recognize. Leah jumped up to hug me, and I handed the cookies to Paul before I was crushed into her.

"Hey girl." Leah said, a smirk settling on her face, "What did Paul do to get you so flushed?"

I could tell that some of the guys were interested in the answer as well, I rolled my eyes, before smirking back at Leah, "You know me, I never kiss and tell, but doesn't he just scream 'kiss me'?"

"I'm sure he wasn't the one screaming 'kiss me', I have it on good authority that you were the one screaming" Before she could finish that sentence, Creed snaked his hand around her mouth preventing me from certain embarrassment.

"Touché Leah, touché. Thanks for that Creed, I appreciate it." I said, cheeks pinking again.

I could see the others staring at us with looks of shock and bemusement, not really comprehending until Paul whispered in my ear, "Lee's only like that with me, Seth, Jake, Cody, and Creed. I told you that you were in, but everyone else still can't believe it even now that they've seen it happen."

Paul then straightened up and stared pointing everyone out, "Lily this is Jake, Sam, Jared, Collin, Nicki, Brady and you know Embry, Quil, Claire, and Creed." I waved at everyone and said hello before taking Paul's earlier words about Jake to heart.

I walked up to the one that was apparently in charge of us all,"Hello Jacob, I'm Lily. It's very nice to meet you." I said politely, shaking the burning hot hand of the tall man in front of me.

"Hey Lily, it's very nice to meet you too." He said just as politely as he solemnly shook my hand before grinning at me. The screen door opened, and a girl around my age came out of the house, "This is my girl Cody by the way." The grin increasing in size on Jake's face as he introduced his imprint.

I turned slightly and looked at a woman that was a year or so younger than me, a few inches shorter, but as pretty of a girl that you could meet. She had brown hair that was streaked with gold, a striking face, accented by wide eyes and pouty lips, but with an open and friendly air about her. She was a more feminine version than Creed, but the family resemblance was definitely there.

"Hey Lily. Nice to meet you." Cody said, her voice a little deeper than I expected. I responded in kind.

Paul drew Jake's attention away asking him about something they were working on, and when Jake replied he popped the 'p' sound whenever it could be applied to a word.

I was saved from saying something as Leah untangled herself from Creed, and without a word to anyone else started dragging me and Cody off to a shady area not that far away from the porch, leaving the guys, Claire and Collin's imprint behind.

As Leah was dragging us away, I turned back to Paul, "Paul I know exactly how many cookies are on that plate, so don't try and sneak one. That goes for you too Embry!" I heard laughter from some of the others, but Embry had stopped by earlier when I was making them and between the two of them they managed to steal about 10 cookies.

"Geez Lil, you got them whipped." Leah said laughing. I shook my head without commenting further.

"No offense or anything, but does Jake have a speech problem? Or does he pop the 'p's' to be cool. I'm not gonna lie it's kind of annoying." I said in a normal tone of voice, not realizing that along with catching Leah and Cody's attention, every wolf present would turn to look at me.

Jake smirked, "Nope" he said deliberately popping the 'p', "I do it to be cool, it started because it was annoying and now it's just habit. Gotta problem with it?" He growled a little at me.

I shook my head quickly, my hair whipping back and forth, "Not at all Mr. Alpha. You keep popping those 'p's' to your heart's content!" Jesus Christ, I forgot about the whole super hearing, of course I would completely embarrass myself like that in front of a bunch of people that I didn't even know.

Leah just laughed, finally calming down enough to tell me not to worry about it, Cody nodding in agreement between her own giggles. Leah then told me the reason that she had drug both Cody and myself over, apparently with all the stories and gossip about who was with who, she was unable to tell me about the Cold Ones, with me not being in on the whole wolf secret yet. In particular, the story of Bella Swan, and from the sound of it, she was the idiot that almost got everyone killed.

Bella apparently is a vampire, who seemingly has the perfect husband, the perfect daughter; although I thought she had the world's stupidest name, because honestly some people just shouldn't be allowed to name their own kids, and the perfect after-life. The details of the near-death experiences and the manipulation of Jake and the Pack were startling to say the least. I couldn't believe how selfish this girl was. After Leah finished her story, which was brought on by the fact that Bella had called Jake for something or other, she asked what I thought about it.

"She seems like a whiny bitch to me." Again looks of shock were sent my way, Leah and Cody laughing hysterically, yet both appeared to be in complete agreement. I turned and found Paul who was simply shaking his head in resignation.

"Goddamnit, I keep forgetting that they can hear me. Oh no, Claire, please forget that you heard me say that." I exclaimed when I say her giggling along with everyone else.

"Okay Miss Hawkins," She said still giggling.

I smiled at her, "As long as we are out of school, you can call me Lily okay?" I wasn't sure if everyone else; Claire in this case, was completely in on the wolf secret, so I didn't want to mention our shared imprint status.

"Okay Lily," She said shyly.

I then realized that I still hadn't met the infamous Emily or asked if she needed any help, honestly where are my manners? I said as much to Leah who gave me a look before standing up and sighing overdramatically before stating that she would take me in the house.

I collected the cookies and followed both Leah and Cody into the house, Leah turned back and quietly said, "Hey I don't know if Paul told you, but don't stare at Emily's face."

I gave a small smile, though it was a bit sad, "He showed me a picture and explained it, but thanks Leah."

"Emily we have a new wolf girl for you to meet," Leah announced loudly.

Kim and Emily both turned at the sound of Leah's voice, I smiled at both of them, "Hey Kim," giving her a hug before turning to shake Emily's hand, "Hi Emily, it's nice to meet you." She brushed my hand out of the way before squeezing me tight, her pregnant belly hard in between us.

"Hi Lily, it's great to finally meet you. Paul's told us all so much about you, Claire too." Emily would have continued on but she saw my confused look, "Oh Claire lives with Sam and I, her mother thought it best after Quil imprinted and there was a situation." Paul had explained that their relationship was unique and completely platonic; however he had failed to mention that she lived with the former Alpha and his imprint.

"Oh okay," I was so awkward, but decided to forge ahead, "Do you guys need any help with getting anything else ready?"

With that Emily put Cody, Leah, and I to work chopping and stirring a seemingly endless amount of food. In Emily Uley's warm kitchen, the sense of camaraderie and belonging to more than just my immediate family swept over me and it was in that moment that I felt like I truly belonged.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and happiness, everyone content being with their family. I was hugged close to Paul's side, and I could see that his face had settled into a look of relaxation that comes with being around those who know you the best and accept you for it. I was brought under that umbrella as he smiled down at me every so often, squeezing me a little closer, even as both of us carried on completely different conversations

Life was good right now, and I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

**...…**

**Alex is coming to La Push next chapter, so everyone watch out, especially you Embry!**

**Check the blog in a few days for a peek at the next chapter if you would like, or review and I will send you a clip, if not then I plan on posting sometime next weekend as I have to study for the CSET and take it next Saturday. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys…I know it has been a long time since the last update, I'm sorry. I've been super busy with school and work, and I honestly had no motivation to write, partly due to the lack of reader response. Okay that's complaining, and I do have a couple faithful reviewers plus my friend started reading. That's a hell of a lot better than no one. Sorry for the tangent, I really do appreciate you guys!**

**Anyways, check the blog you will find a clippet already posted for next chapter when Alex invades La Push, watch out Embry!**

**Thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts. Especially: **_laurazuleta, Kandlyn22, and Vampirelover1000x._

*****Also, I somehow accidentally deleted the first chapter and can't fix the problem. So, if you reviewed last chapter, I don't think you will be allowed to review this one. Feel free to PM me or leave it anonymous. I'm failing at life...oh well I don't think there was vital information anyways even if I did like it.**

*****Sorry for those who got a second update, but this was to the right link!**

**This chapter is definitely rated M for heavier language and a sex scene near the end. This chapter was supposed to happen later, but I was inspired. So enjoy! Oh and don't listen to **_**Closer **_**near any children, parents, or grandparents.**

…**I'm not SM, TJ, or NIN.**

**Chapter 27: A Rage Interlude**

_Last Time:_

_After dating for over a month, Lily knows that Paul has imprinted on her. She still lives with her parents, but is a frequent visitor at Paul's, and no they haven't had sex...yet. She attended a Pack function and has met the Pack. It is right around October 18. Oh and Lily and Leah are good friends!_

The sounds of _Closer _by Nine Inch Nails rang out from where my purse was located on top of Paul's kitchen table. Show time.

"Hey baby" a sultry voice came over the speaker once I had picked it up.

"Oh hey girlfriend," I replied, aiming for seductive by dropping my voice a few octaves.

I had to reign in the giggle as Paul's head whipped up with a look of shock.

I wasn't about to give up on this yet, thankfully the voice came back on, "Are we still on for our little date?"

I gave a breathy giggle, and had the pleasure of watching Paul's mouth drop open. "Sure thing lover. I've been looking forward to it all day."

"Oh hell no." Paul had seemingly reached the end of his rope and snatched the phone out of my hand. My shoulders started shaking as I tried to hold my laughter in.

"Who the fuck is this? And who the fuck do you think you are calling MY girlfriend?" Paul demanded in a harsh tone. I shifted closer so I could hear what I was sure would be a hilarious response.

A husky laugh resonated across the line, "Hey dumbass! It's just me!" Leah's voice rang out clear as a bell. "Give the phone back to Lily. Any time now Paul, it's not like I have nothing to do here."

"Seriously? I thought you knew better than this. If you had time to come up with this little scheme, I'm sure you can wait 5 seconds for me to hand Lil the phone." By this time my laughter had broken free and I was laughing so hard I was crying. God, I never thought that Leah's plan to see if Paul was the jealous type would work.

Working to get my breathing under control, I waved the phone away.

"Apparently she finds this hilarious Lee and has lost the ability to speak, what do you want?" Geez someone was pissed, then again I couldn't even think of what my reaction would be if the situation was reversed.

Paul moved towards the sink and I watched his back muscles ripple as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet. Am I objectifying my boyfriend? Yes. Is he aware of it? Well judging by that flex of the biceps I would definitely say yes.

Through all the objectifying, I missed his conversation with Leah but he answered whatever questions she had. Now back in control, I remembered that Leah and I had made lunch plans and we were going to drag our respective imprints along. They didn't have a choice or a chance in hell to refuse.

"Honestly Lily Ann, was that really necessary?" Paul questioned me.

I took a minute to think about it, "Yup! Leah came up with the idea, and it was honestly too good to pass up. Did you really think I was going to make plans to go on a date with someone else right in front of you? Hell, at all? With a girl?"

He looked affronted, "Well you did say you played softball didn't you?"

I gasped and mood swinging towards rage, "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you seriously believe that every girl who plays softball is a lesbian? In my 17 years of playing, I played with maybe five girls that were lesbians. Five girls out of hundreds! Goddamnit."

I turned and walked into the living room, where I threw myself down on the couch, unwilling to continue on that rant and have the fight turn into something more intense. Honestly though, we had a conversation on the different stereotypes that we had encountered, and he fucking knew that by saying all softball players were lesbians, well I was going to get upset. I was staring up at the ceiling trying not to give another angry sigh, so I jumped a bit when Paul walked into the room and sat down beside me.

"Lil, I'm sorry. I know that was uncalled for, but the thought of you with anyone else enrages me. I'm not saying that its right, but you're not the one who can't see anyone else. If you wanted another relationship in addition to the one we have I wouldn't be able to say a thing. Would I be hurt beyond belief? Yes, but it's your choice" Paul's chocolate brown eyes pleading with me.

I sat on my side of the couch in shock, the only movement coming from my right hand that absentmindedly tickling my left forearm. "By an additional relationship you meant what exactly?"

He looked pained, which struck a chord in my heart. "It's always the imprint's choice Lil. If you wanted to walk away, well it might kill us both but I would have to let you do it."

"By kill you mean figuratively right?" I knew that the imprint was a special bond between the two of us, but it sounded like I wasn't the only one without the choice.

"I mean that we would feel sick constantly, especially now that we are closer and have accepted each other. At least I thought we had." He tossed in that last bit with a touch of anger, but I could tell that it was to hide his hurt.

I sucked in a breath, not wanting to make this worse than it was, "Well, I sure as hell have accepted you, I just didn't realize that I could carry on a few affairs and you would be 'okay' with it." I slipped back into sarcasm mode, maybe not the best time, but nevertheless done.

"I have accepted you Lil, and no I wouldn't be 'okay' with it but I don't want to mess up what we have here," He said earnestly, "I don't want to fight with you about this Lil, and I guess I assumed that you knew about it. Leah is never one to shy away from that discussion." His voice was soft.

Now my turn to eat some crow, "I'm sorry too Paul, I think we both jumped to some conclusions. For the record, I can't imagine my life without you in it. You, not some other girl or guy. Never a girl, and forgive the vulgarity of this statement, but I love cock way too much. "

Instead of responding, Paul leaned forward on the couch, sliding an arm around me and drew me, placing a tender kiss on my lips. Pulling back he said against my lips, "By cock you mean what exactly?"

Goddamn, not the time to go into this conversation but I wouldn't leave him hanging like that, "Well, as you know I'm technically not a virgin,"

He interrupted me, "Technically not?"

I felt the flush starting at the top of my chest and rapidly moving its way up, "Okay, I only want to say this once so please just let me get it out. I dated Ryan for over a year, but it never went any further than making out and some grabbing of the boobs. Literally grabbing, which since we are talking about it, not something I'm cool with. You have some experience, right?"

He gave a quick nod of assent that I took to mean that Paul was no type of virgin; I think I would have had a heart attack if that was the case.

I took another deep breath, and Paul nodded his head encouragingly, "I was still depressed over Caleb dying when we got together and it honestly never felt right. Long story short, he was a fucker and thankfully we never took that step. However, I had some urges, so I took care of it with the battery operated kind of help." My breath whooshed out at the end of that statement.

Paul's eyes had widened as he looked at me with more than a little incredulity, "You own a vibrator?"

I tried on a breezy attitude, even though I was the shade of a tomato, "Vibrator, dildo, and a rabbit. All things which make me no longer a virgin, physically anyways. Problem?"

He was shell-shocked, "Um no. Good to know, um thanks for sharing."

I decided to take charge if we were going to get to the diner before Leah took it upon herself to come and get us. "Well, now that that is taken care of, ready to go to the diner? Leah could be marching up any second if we don't leave soon."

I chanced another look at Paul, taking notice that his eyes had darkened considerably and another part of his anatomy had stirred with our conversation, "Any chance I'll be able to see those toys Lil?"

Holy seductive voice going straight to my loins. "Um," Damn, now it was my turn to be flustered, "I'm sure we can work something out, now let's go." I tried to stand up from my perch on the coach.

Paul had other ideas, as he snagged my wrist and tugged me onto his lap. Quickly slanting his lips over mine, he pulled me into a deep kiss. This was our way of ending an argument, an apology and a kiss, and I could tell this was going to be one hell of a kiss. All thoughts of making it to lunch with Leah and Creed flew out of my head.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, my free hand rubbing up and down on his arm. He swept his tongue over my lips, silently asking for that permission, which I happily gave, allowing his tongue to slip in and tangle with mine. Paul then snaked his warm hand under my shirt, and drawing an unseen pattern with his thumb at the small of my back.

In turn, the arm already around his neck slipped down so I could rub the back of his neck, which I discovered was a favorite of his from our last bit of alone time. I shifted and straddled him more completely, our centers now lined up deliciously. I gave a quick roll of my hips and was rewarded with a groan.

My other hand decided to move up to clutch the back of his head as he shifted his focus to my neck. The submissive nature of exposing my neck turned him on more than he would ever admit, but boy was I okay with it. Between the kisses and nips to my neck, I could feel the heat building up in my center and rolling outwards.

I moaned, and tried to remember that we had somewhere to be, the thought momentarily driven out of mind when Paul gently bit down on that sensitive spot where my shoulder and neck connected. "Babe. God." I tried to form words, but was unsuccessful. I was rocking my hips against his a bit more forcefully as the tension built up.

His mouth returned to mine, his hips coming up off the couch to meet mine, and the hand that was previously at my waist streaking upwards. Considering the fact that we were 22 and 23 year old adults in a committed relationship of almost 2 months, well we hadn't quite made it this far in our physical relationship.

So, I was unsurprised when his hand stopped moving, instead resting on my back right under the bottom of my bra. Trying to focus on something besides the hip action that was going on, "Touch me."

Apparently Paul had it together enough to form a question, "Where Lil? Tell me." His husky voice commanded.

Tell, hell the way his voice affected me I was going to have to go with show. Although I had to let go of him, I reached up under my shirt and unclasped my bra, thanking God that I decided to wear a front-clasped one today. I grabbed his arm, and guided it around to the front of my body, his hand now resting beneath the swell of my breast. So close.

"What do you want Lily? Tell me." I could barely hear the amusement that was mixed in there with the lust, as he punctuated each word with a nip of my neck.

I couldn't believe that we were more or less fully clothed and I was about to come, if he would just fucking touch me the way I wanted him too.

I stopped with the hip rocking, to look down on him, his back now resting against the arm of the couch, half-lidded eyes glittering up at me, "Fucking stop toying with me, you know exactly where I want you to touch me. Please Paul." I was not above begging. I couldn't believe how close I was and there hadn't even been any below the clothes touching down south.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'd be happy too." Bastard. I'll have to get him lat…

"Oh my god! Do that again!" There was a lot to be said about his warm, calloused hands cupping my breasts and paying close attention to my nipples. My shirt was pushed up, and I resumed the hip action, my eyes fixated on his dark hands on my pale skin. My body was pulsing; my core and tips of my breasts were throbbing in unison.

I returned my mouth to his, kissing him hungrily. Realizing that a shirt had never made it on Paul, I took complete advantage. I ran one hand across his abs and the other up to toy with one flat, male nipple that pebbled beneath my touch.

I could hear the sounds of my phone going off, but I had no desire to answer it, too focused on the pleasure that was about to overtake both of us. I could feel my orgasm starting at the soles of my feet building its way up, and not knowing exactly how far behind Paul was, I tore our mouth's apart with pop. Focusing my attention on his body, he apparently had other ideas and drew the tip of my breast into his mouth.

"Oh my fucking god!" I shouted. The waves of pleasure coursing through me, I was melting, but not before Paul took my hips and rocked his against them a few times before stiffening himself.

"Goddamn, I haven't come in my pants since I was a teenager," There was a tinge of disbelief in his raspy voice.

I don't know how long we lay there, but I had slid bonelessly down on top of Paul, my head resting against his chest just listening to his heart beat. His hand resumed the drawing of the patterns on my lower back, but I did nothing to stop it, I was perfectly content.

"Jesus, if that was with our clothes on, I don't know if I can stand the clothes off," I mumbled, but knew he would hear me.

He chuckled, the sound filling me up, "Just you wait Lil, I'll make sure you can stand it." With that said he tilted my chin up and gave me a tender kiss, rubbing his thumb along my cheek.

Before either of us could say anything, the front door swung open and slammed against the wall.

"What the hell you guys, we were supposed to meet for," Leah broke off, her eyes widening as she took in Paul and I lying on the couch. I gave a weak wave, thankfully hidden from her gaze.

"Geez guys, why did you leave the door unlocked? Anyone could have walked in?" She asked, amusement shining bright in her eyes.

I finally realized what was going on, "What the hell Leah? Couldn't you have knocked?"

She laughed, "Yeah, but this was way more fun. Now are we going to go or not?"

Paul chose to join the conversation, "Give us a few minutes to clean up would you? Be out in 5." He looked at me for confirmation as he said this, I nodded back at him.

"Okay, but I will come back in if it's more than five." Satisfied that the threat was received, she stalked back out the door calling for Creed, no doubt to share what she just walked in on.

"Come on Lil, let's get cleaned up." Paul set me on the floor, wrapping an arm around my waist as we headed toward his room for a change of clothes.

**...…**

**Please let me know what you think, especially this last part!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I fucking suck. Sorry dear friends! I won't give any excuses because you don't want to hear them.**

**I will say thanks a million for all the kind words from last chapter! I was nervous posting it, and I was really pleased with the response.**

**New picture of Lily on the blog, plus Alex and Brady! **

**Also for those interested, I wrote a Brady One-Shot set in Sitting, Waiting universe and several more chapters were added to Christmas Cheer since the last update.**

**Thanks to all who alerted/faved/reviewed. Thanks especially to **JellyBeane**,**Keepersblood**,** Bethflower**,** Lucaduca**,** ladyMiraculousNight**,** c4wot**,** Kanan24**,** Meena**,** Lorelai Love Spencer-Meraz**,** melwolfgirl**,** Vampirelover1000x**,** laurazuleta18**,** EnglishVoice**,** kandlyn22**,** **and** Sandra**.**

**Big thanks to: my real life friends for pushing me to get this out: **Sandra **and** Kandlyn22**, **Melwolfgirl** for some great thoughts throughout the story, and **Laurazuleta18** for some awesome plot/character help!**

**I'm not SM or TJ.**

**Last Time:**

_It's the beginning of November. Lily knows about the Pack and accepts the imprint. Paul and Lily have a bit of a fight. They basically have sex on the couch before Leah walks in on them._

**Lily POV**

It was the day that just wouldn't end.

It didn't help that it was a Thursday, and the weekend was cruelly two days away. There was also the fact that fall break is now a short week away. Plus my best friend in the world Alex was finally coming up for a visit. The students were excited, I was excited, and it could be felt in the energy that was buzzing around in each period. It would continue to get worse with each passing day, but for now I was set on simply getting through this day.

Normally lunch was a period of relaxation and rejuvenation. Today's lunch left me bored and listless. "Stupid Kim. Stupid flu. Stupid kids. Ugh. Great, now I'm talking to myself. That doesn't scream desperate or psychotic at all." It was like word vomit, I couldn't stop myself once I got going.

"Oh I can check my Facebook. I haven't been on in months!" I was pleased with this idea, especially since this was the tool I used to procrastinate through 4 years of college. I flipped open the laptop that was sitting on my desk. It took a few minutes to power up, but I was already feeling less bored.

After logging in, I laughed at the new friend requests from Brady, Seth, Collin, Leah, Emily, and Kim. I accepted them all, going to each of their pages to skim through pictures and interests. All three boys listed food, girls, sleeping, and running as their favorite activities. In that order. Honestly. Teenage boys will be teenage boys I suppose. Of course with my spastic brain I automatically filled in all references to running with "Wolfie Activities". I glanced through the girls pages, knowing I would want to come back later to look at them more thoroughly. Seeing that I only had about 10 minutes left before lunch was over, I began looking at various notifications.

My friend Lynn left a semi-scathing message in regards to me dropping off the face of the Earth. I responded with the excuse that my psycho boss made it near impossible for me to take the time to procrastinate. It was true, Berry had yet to let up on me and if it wasn't for my allies in Sue and Kim, I may or may not have incited a coup to oust him from power.

See what the boredom is doing to me? I would never come up with these irrational thoughts if it wasn't for the boredom. That's probably a lie. Moving on.

"Oh, I finally can take single off as my relationship status. Success! Oh I wonder if I have a picture of the two of us on my phone? Or maybe one of the girls has one on their page." I was mumbling distractedly, completely ignoring the fact that I was still speaking out loud to myself.

I quickly changed my status from "single" to "in a relationship", clicking that button with a sense of satisfaction. I was also able to find a decent picture of Paul and me from the first Pack gathering that I attended. I was perched on Paul's leg, our hands intertwined, both of us with ridiculously happy smiles on our faces. "Goddammit we are so cute here." With one last click, I now had myself a new profile picture. I was now sitting at my desk with a goofy smile on my face just thinking about Paul.

The computer dinged startling me about. Let's see what the crazies have to say. Ooh one comment from Lynn Burns.

_Boyfriend? Nice. Now get knocked up so I can practice my child rearing skills!_

Oh dear god. Me pregnant at 22? Not happening. If there was going to be any pregnancies before marriage, my money is on Alyssa. Let's all pray that won't be the case.

I responded with a, _Um hell no._

_Why? I want to practice. Plus it looks like your kids would be super cute._ Shouldn't she be working?

Leah was also apparently not working as she piped in with _Yeah Lil, pop out a kid. They would be cute as hell. Plus I want to practice too!_

The safest thing I could think to say was:_ You guys are crazy._

Just as I was entering back into a nice fantasy involving Paul, me, and the couch, the bell rang.

"Damn, can't have them all." I muttered before shutting the lid to the computer and dragging myself out of my chair in preparation for my next class.

**...**

"HELLO family! I've returned from the hell that you all know as La Push Middle School!" I called out as I entered the house.

I could practically see my mother shake her head when she called out to me, "Language Lily."

I decided against acknowledging that comment as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Hey mama! Have a good day today?" I asked as I set my bag down before peering at my mother, who looked tired yet relieved.

She sighed, "You know the idiots at the office think they know how to do my job better than me, but other than that it was a great day. Oh your grandfather is finally able to come home, and your grandma spoke today! It was the greatest thing."

"She said something?" I exclaimed, "What did she say?"

"It was the sweetest thing really; she looked at dad, and said 'Quinn'. They had a moment and there were some tears and just" She trailed off unable to continue.

I started crying and then she started crying and of course this led to a mother/daughter hug session in the middle of kitchen.

"Ah really guys?" Jamie of course took it upon himself to break up the moment. He was suitably apologetic after the good news was shared.

The conversation flowed until it was time for dinner, me helping Jamie and Nick with their homework while grading some papers. It's these little moments with the boys that made me wish our sister was here, but I knew it would be sooner rather than later that we would be reunited.

"No James you add the 5 to the other side first, and then divide everything by 6. You are dividing first, which is why the answer is wrong." I said firmly.

"But Lil I could just," He tried to defend.

I was not to be swayed with my opinion, "Trust me Jame it is so much easier if you do it this way."

"Whatever." He grumbled before doing what I told him and moving on to the next problem.

I turned to see Nick sitting at the counter with a look of confusion on his face; apparently _Romeo and Juliet_ was stumping him.

I stood up and made my way over to him, "Need some help Nicky?"

"Can you just tell me what it means? I'm so confused. This is so stupid, everyone dies anyways." Nick had some bitter feelings toward the Bard.

"Okay well let's start with the vocab…" Off we went for two magical hours on the greatness of Shakespeare.

Finally the boys were finished with their homework, and we all sat down to dinner.

The boys were shuffling the tacos into their mouths like they hadn't eaten in ages, barely pausing to breathe.

"So Dad, how's this semester's batch of history students?" I was always interested in hearing some of the more outlandish stories.

Dad paused, setting his taco back down on his plate, "Slightly less dumb than the last batch."

The boys and I burst into laughter, my mom trying to be the adult was taking no part in it.

"Christian, do you really think you should refer to your students as idiots?" Ann asked her husband.

He grinned, before replying cheekily, "I didn't refer to them as idiots, you did. All I said was that they aren't as dumb. It's a positive thing really."

"Honestly Chris and you wonder where the kids get it." My mom said with some exasperation.

We all sat there in compatible silence, chomping away at tacos and chips. It wasn't long before a howl broke through the woods, it was answered quickly.

"Jesus that's creepy." Nick muttered.

"Agreed." I said absentmindedly, although my mind was already racing as to what the hell the boys were doing in the woods. Not that I would go out and investigate. Like in a horror movie when the idiot moves toward the creepy noises instead of running away, so dumb.

Jamie leaned back in his chair watching the rest of us finish eating. "So Lil, are you planning on coming to the soccer game tomorrow?"

"Thanks for telling me sooner everyon! Of course, I will be there Jame! It's your first varsity game; I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm super stoked for you!" I exclaimed, my excitement for the event clearly apparent.

Jamie smiled at me, "Thanks Lil that means a lot."

**...**

I would be the first to admit that I was pouting slightly as Brady drove _my_ truck towards Forks High School.

"I still don't understand why I can't drive my own car? Is a vampire really going to swoop down on us in the middle of the day?" I whined a bit, glaring as Brady was immune.

He flexed his fingers on the steering wheel and gave a long suffering sigh, "Lily, Paul told me to guard you as we enter vamp kingdom. So yes, that includes driving your car. One can never be too prepared." He clearly had that line drilled into his brain as it came off a bit mechanical sounding.

I decided to move past the driving thing, driving sucks anyways, it's really the control thing.

"How did you get roped into coming with me anyways? Also, how are you allowed to come with? You said yourself that this is vamp kingdom." I listed off rapidly. Never hurts to know what one is dealing with.

Brady glanced over at me before he turned his attention back to the road, "Paul asked me to because both he and Embry are patrolling right now. He has done a lot for me the past few years, so I said yes. Plus, you are our new Pack member, I wanted to get to know you better and this will be fun. Also, I used to play soccer. Of course this was before the whole 'I burst into a fur ball incident'. Lastly, I can come with because the Cullen's took off after the near war. So, until they come back we can come and go which is nice. No more ridiculous short cuts."

Brady Hobbs was as long winded as I was which was fabulous. This could be the start of a wonderful friendship.

One reminder that he could actually go the speed limit and 20 minutes later, Brady and I finally arrived at Forks High.

The campus was quiet and peaceful, that is until we reached the field were 22 boys were running around in black and red jerseys.

"THAT WAS A FOUL! ARE YOU BLIND?" I started laughing as I could hear this clearly from 300 feet away.

Brady looked impressed, "Wow."

"Yep, that's my mom." I stated, still laughing. Oh mother.

Brady was stunned, "That's your mom?"

"Yeah it is, never a dull moment with her! Let's go!" I marched across the blacktop and towards my screaming mother.

"Hey mom, this is Brady. Brady, this is my mom Ann." I introduced the pair to each other as I set up the chairs I brought for Brady and I. It was funny to see Brady dwarf my short mother, carefully shaking the hand that has thrust out.

"Hi Mrs. Hawkins, it's nice to meet you." Brady said shyly.

My mother laughed, "Mrs. Hawkins was a bitter old woman, call me Ann dear! How do you know Lily? I think you're a tad big to be one of her students." Ann inquired with a twinkle in her eye.

I groaned, "You know damn well he isn't a student, he's Paul's friend. Or brother. However you want to classify it."

"That's what I figured Lil, no need to get snappy." Her attention already back on the game signaling it would be useless to fight back.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders when Brady stared at me, his eyes a bit wide.

"Don't worry dear, you will get used to it!" My mother laughed gaily before shouting once more, "FOUL REF! HE WAS ALL OVER HIS BACK!"

I could only laugh, gesturing for Brady to sit down, knowing that we were in for a hilarious two hours.

"Thanks for going with me to the game and driving Brady, I had a lot of fun today." I said appreciatively, truly glad that I had the opportunity to get to know him better.

"No problem Lil, it was an experience." He looked like he wanted to say more, but restrained himself.

I knew what he was trying to say however, "I know, my mom's one of a kind. By the way, how are you getting home? Do you want me to drive you?"

He snorted, "That would defeat the purpose of me driving you Lily. Plus I'm relieving Paul for patrol. He's right over there." Brady gestured to the right, and I tried to penetrate the deeply wooded forest to no avail.

Paul came out of the woods seconds later; Brady squeezed my shoulder before stepping away, stopping briefly to exchange a few words with Paul.

I leaned against the house, trying to patiently wait for my boyfriend to make his way over to me.

"Hey Lil." His deep voice rumbled out.

Honestly, it wasn't fair. The things his voice alone could do to me. Sigh.

"Hey Paul. Good shift?" I asked, hoping nothing big went down. Which probably was the case as Brady gave no indication of any problems throughout the soccer game.

He smiled down at me, sliding his palm over my cheek before leaning down to kiss me briefly. "It was fine; my day just got a whole lot better."

I blushed, I couldn't help it, "Mine too babe, mine too. Jamie's team won by the way, he scored a goal! In spite of the idiotic officiating."

"Okay tiger, settle down there. And good for Jamie, he deserves it." God is there anything about this guy that isn't absolutely adorable? Probably not.

I switched topics as a random thought entered my brain, "If I wasn't allowed to drive into Forks by myself, does that mean a trip to the Port Angeles airport tomorrow is also a no go?"

Paul looked at me questioningly, "The airport? Who are you picking up? I can drive you."

If it wasn't for the fact that I was being guarded against a potential vampire attack I would be a bit annoyed at this loss of control to do things myself. _He just wants to protect you_. This needed to be my new mantra or I would probably go crazy.

"Alex is finally coming to town, and she's staying through Christmas! Best news ever!" I was ecstatic; finally I would be reunited with my best friend after almost 5 months apart.

Paul smiled at my enthusiasm, "Not a problem Lil, I can't wait to meet her."

"Me too! Tomorrow will be a great day!" I said as I turned to go into the house, Paul's hand firmly clasped in mine.

**...**

**Paul POV**

Lily was bouncing impatiently at my side as we waited for her friend Alex's plane to land. She had dropped my hand in favor of spastically checking the time on her phone every 5 seconds; it was amusing to see her this excited over something.

"Lily, did your mom ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" I asked innocently.

"Oh shut it. I'm excited. Sue me. Well don't sue me because I'm a teacher, so I don't really have any money, and any money that I have is spent keeping you and Embry in cookies. Speaking of Embry, I really hope that he makes a good impression on Alex, because as you know I would really love for her to move here," She paused to take a deep breath.

Holy hell, I could not believe the speed at which these words came out of her mouth, and I tried my best to keep up. In the end I decided to go for distraction as I noticed that the plane had landed and people were making their way towards us.

I cut in before Lily could continue, "Hey Lil, I think she's almost here," Indicating the people walking towards us.

Before I could say another word, I heard "Marco" being shouted out. Lily's face brightened even more than I thought possible and she called out "Polo".

She cast me a sideways look, a big grin on her face, "You're better off not asking."

I took that statement at face value, and decided to watch the scene play out in favor of risking my imprint's anger. Alex's visit was pretty much all of us had heard about for the last week, with random tangents to Glee and Harry Potter. Leah thought it was hilarious that Lily could speak so quickly, and she tried to make her go off on as many tangents as possible. I didn't tell Lily that Embry and Leah had made a bet on it, but Leah was by far the clear winner. 33 different tangents in the space of a 5 minute conversation, impressive really.

Lily apparently spotted her friend, and sped off before I even realized what was happening. "Lex, Lex, Lex!" She shouted running straight at a tall girl, with dark hair and a big smile on her face.

Lily threw her arms around her friend and squeezed, Alex allowing it for a minute before they both looked at each other and laughed, they then began jumping up and down, Alex confusedly saying, "We're jumping?"

Another inside joke, it became clear, when the two of them began to giggle. I don't think I've ever heard Lily giggle, and considering the way things have been heating up between her and I, that was saying a lot.

I was taken aback when Lily suddenly stopped, a look of disgust on her face, "Alexandria, what the fuck is on your head?" Her voice carried farther than she possibly intended it to, as people turned to look at our little group.

Alex had put on one of those headbands that consists of a braid of fake human hair around her head, what Lily terms 'Pocahontas' style. Trust me the only reason I had any idea what she was talking about was because of a 10 minute rant on headbands worn across people's foreheads, Leah was in complete agreement and added her own opinion every few minutes, so Creed and I sat there and nodded our heads like the good boyfriends we were.

Alex simply laughed, this time a completely genuine belly laugh, oblivious to the fact that her best friend was trying to glare a hole through her head. "I picked this little gem up before I left; I knew it would get you!"

Lily huffed, "Whatever Alex, you know how I hate those things." She reached out and snatched it off of her friends head, and flung it into a nearby trashcan. "Anyways, now that the awful headband is no longer, Alex, this is my boyfriend Paul Prade. Paul, this is my bestest friend Alex Napoli!"

I reached out my hand and said, "Nice to meet you Alex, Lily has told me so much about you."

I straightened my spine as her brown eyes swept up and down my tall frame, "Nice to meet you too, Lil's shared several _key_ details." Alex smirked as she said this, throwing her arm around Lily who was shaking her head. I had nothing to be embarrassed over, so I smirked right back.

"That's how it's going to be best friend? See if I introduce you to any of the boys then!" Lily's face began to settle itself into a pout. Which was an act as it disappeared the moment Alex squeezed Lily around the shoulders, before guiding her toward baggage claim.

Seeing as I was trailing behind the girls, I missed the flash of disappointment and sorrow that appeared on this new girls face. Lily didn't, opting against saying anything, simply throwing her arm around her best friend and giving her a hug.

**...**

Two bags were collected without much fuss, both of the girls getting a kick out of the flexing of my muscles as I grabbed the bags off the belt. Sure I played it up a little, but who wouldn't?

The girls were settled in the back of Lily's truck in order to catch up as I drove us back home. I tried to give off the impression that I wasn't listening, but Lily knew full well what my hearing capabilities were.

"Find a job yet babe?" Lily asked.

Alex scoffed, "Fuck, apparently no one wants to hire a P.E. teacher. I'm thinking of making a change when the lease is up in January."

Lily started bouncing up and down in her seat, "Does that change involve you moving up here? That would be the best change I could ever imagine. I know I've made some great friends the past few months, and I can't wait for you to meet them, but it has been lonely without you these past few months."

"That's exactly what it means. Think your parents would mind me crashing with them?" Alex said with the practiced air of feigned casualness.

"Please! They already think of you as a third daughter, they would kick me out so you could stay with them!" Lily was not even kidding about this. "And YAY! Best news ever! Hopefully a job will open up at one of the schools soon."

Lily and Alex continued to chat away, topics of conversation ranging from the Angels, friends from back home, and Alex's car that apparently just wouldn't die. I almost crashed when Alex mentioned that Lily's birthday was in 3 days. Her response was that she forgot it was November 12. Alex and I both gave her an exasperated look and eye roll.

I was just about to pass the turn off to my house when Lily shouted from the back seat that she needed her teacher bag that she had left at my house.

"A little warning might be nice next time Lil." I said dryly, glancing back at her through the rear view mirror.

A contrite look appeared on her face, "Oops, my bad babe."

Once the car was parked, Alex and Lily slid out of the back seat as they both decided a trip to the bathroom was also in order.

I could hear noise coming from inside the house, I continued up the path knowing that it was one of the guys probably trying to escape from the noise of their everyday lives.

"Right this way ladies," I opened the door, ushering them both in. Upon doing so I almost miss the look that Embry was giving Alex.

Holy imprint.

**...**

Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter, and I will hopefully have the next one out in the next few days. I have big plans!

Also, if you spot any errors let me know. I could only go over it so many times.

Thanks!


End file.
